Zach's Five Nights at Freddys
by CaliBause16
Summary: This is something different than the other FanFics you may have read. This is the story of Zach, Mike Schmidts son, and his adventures with his dads old job. I can only say so much in a summary, so i'm hoping you make more out of it by reading through. Rated T because I have Mature Language, death, romance, sad stuff, crude humor, drugs and alcohol use, and one other thing... X3
1. Chapter 1: From Father to Son

Five Frights at Freddys

_**Hi :) enjoy**_

I'm not really sure how to begin this. The most logical place to start I guess would be from the beginning. Well, maybe an understanding first as to who I am. My name is Zacharias Schmidt, and I'm the son of a nightguard for a pizza place called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" and as far as I can tell, from what my father comes home in the morning sometimes, is that staying the night isn't a relaxing experience. He would often come home and sit on the couch, shaking. Muttering insensible things at the time, as I was 14, and whimpering small phrases. Such as: "...Why do they chase me?... please don't...1,2, check...Oh God"

Naturally, what I should've done was immediately go to my father and comfort him. It would be nearly 8 in the morning before he came home and an hour before he had to be at work. He slept all day; sometimes woke to eat, use the bathroom, or screaming from a night terror. My mum wasn't around as she died giving birth to me. I felt the responsibility to look after my dad, however my aunt on his side was there until I was 10. She passed away too, and I never knew why. While my father sat shaking and mumbling I prepared a, special, coffee for him. Cream, Sugar, a bit of grinded-up-into-powder sleeping tablets, and his favorite mug. A mug I made for him on fathers day in 6th grade, which was also just a week shy of my mum's passing.

He took his coffee and I put a blanket around him. I proceeded as I would like to call it a "Regular Routine" We almost never spoke, and when we did it was just about how I was. I can tell he was thankful because he smiled and calmed down for a while, knowing he was safe, and home. After taking off his shoes and making sure he was content, I let him be. During school days I would wake up at 6 and do the usual morning practices and head to the bustop. He doesn't need me all the time, but i make sure his coffee's there in the morning and I wake him up when I come back from school usually around 4. I've taken up studying Psychology and Herbal Aromatherapy to help with my dads apparent stress.

When I finished high school, my dad was still on the job. I guess 5 years at freddys can make you a veteran because as time progressed, so did his mental health. During my Sophomore year he seemed, happy. And I knew he wasn't growing senile or anything, but he generally looked, happy. The night terrors stopped, he would talk more, and would sometimes offer me to show him his job. I went to Freddys when I was younger to celebrate my birthdays. I loved the characters and the pizza along with the restaurant itself as it was child's paradise. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, my favorite part of my childhood. The place I would rush to first was Pirates Cove. Foxy knew me as a regular and was adored by many kids and a little bit feared but still loved by the parents too. When you have a 7 foot tall and slim sentient robot pirate hook with a freaking hook for a hand fox in a free-roaming state, you might get a bit nervous too.

Freddy was the tallest and biggest of the four as he was a brown bear in a top hat with a bowtie and a microphone, standing 7 and a half feet tall. Bonnie and Chica were the two "females" of the four and they were both the same height at 6 feet with some, feminine, attributes added. Bonnie the purple bunny guitarist and Chica the yellow duck back-up-vocalist along with Freddy made up their merry band. Foxy has his own gig at his private little place still in the main area of the funland but off to the side and the band had their gig in the back.

I stopped going because of my father (who didn't work at the time at the restaurant, but for a different company) as the Bite of '87 occurred. I was not there at the time, I was at school. The news spread, but locally, as news of a rogue animatronic would've been very bad had it spread. at the time made a public announcement to continue the restaurant with full payments and compensation for the deceased child's family. Bribes and such were made to hush the media and the workers plus those present. Foxy lost his free-roam ability, his interaction privilege, his show, and the bond between the rest of the animatronics.

I was at the front doors, at 11:30pm to continue my fathers work. They assumed I knew everything due to my father's work experience. To say the least, I was not prepared for my first night, and its first fright.

_**Thank you AddiLion for seeing/correcting a flaw within the story, much appreciated. Also please remember to review just to let me know what you as the reader think of this story, It really helps out. Thank you for reading. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: As History Repeats

Five Frights at Freddy's

_**Hello! So far, last time I checked that is, its at 2 reviews 3 fav's and 3 follows. I thought this was great! It's small, but its better than nothing, and as far as I can tell it's liked by a few. A Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, its Characters, Content, and Story Line. The only thing that belongs to me is this FanFiction which was based on the horror/survival game Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon. Thank you AddiLion for Reviewing and helping me with the first chapter, and I will continue and hopefully grab more support. Enjoy **_

11:30pm, my watch's alarm went off signifying that it was time to walk through the front doors and meet the man who ran this establishment. My first impressions of the man told me even with some years on him, a little less hair and a little more weight than most men his age would like to have, his eyes showed his life, even with troubled past, was meaningful. Attired casually and not very professional, however I could give it to him it was rather late. He opened up his arms to greet me, and welcomed me with what he would like to call, his signature bear hug. "Welcome! Welcome to my pride and joy!" The man greeted me warmly, though the night was a bit chilly.

"Thank you , I haven't been here for a long time." I returned his embrace, and followed him to my station, along with a tour of the pizzeria. I questioned "I'm glad to see the mascots are still working, but, where's Foxy?" He stopped, turned, and grimly looked at me. Motioning with his hands, he beckoned me to follow him. Dark purple curtains with shadowy stars enclosed the little stage that was Pirate's Cove. He was hesitant at first, then drew them back quickly, revealing the broken down and ruined red fox. "Oh my God, what happened to him?" Angry and confused, hurt at the disrepair of my beloved mascot, I tried to collect myself before letting my emotions get the best of me.

"Yes, Foxy, he was… discontinued and was left alone here after the incident of 1987. I'm sure you can understand. We didn't have any other choice. I'm Sorry." He tried to reason with me, and I had to understand. Another alarm went off, however it wasn't my watch that time but his own golden timepiece. Taking a quick glance around he then told me my shift would start soon and he had to go. Apologizing once more, he gave me a set of keys, a flashlight, a nightstick for defense, and a blessing for good luck. I didn't understand the blessing, however I set that thought aside and went to my station. My watch chimed midnight and my first night begun.

_Flashback: Mike Schmidt's Story._

My son, my beloved child, my single most important being in my life other than his late mother, God rest her soul. I vowed to her as she lay on the hospital bed in ICU after giving birth to our boy, that nothing will ever stop me from making sure that boy is safe, secure, happy, and that no harm would ever come to him, and that I would love him every single Goddamn day until the boy became a man, and even then, I would always make sure he was successful. Miranda, my beautiful wife, weak and bleeding, smiled, and closed her eyes. I remember being detained for excessive violence that early morning due to my rampage.

Social Services and the Court both agreed that I was eligible to take care of the infant, even with my recent actions. It was unanimously decided that I was not at fault, but at grievance for my wife's passing, it was understandable. Her sister from Texas came down to California where we lived to help support and raise the boy with me. His soft brown eyes, long dark blonde straight hair, and little smile, were all from Miranda. He showed my personality and passion to help others and outgoing charisma, however wasn't egotistical. Smart like his father, and wonderful self like his mother. I couldn't ask for anything more, and I was happy.

He loved that little pizza joint with the funny robots. I knew better to not give into every demand or asking of him as that would lead to a more selfish attitude, and did say no every now and then to him. It would hurt me to see him sad, but it was for his own good. It was also good for me because I did have to think for the future and be careful with money. However, every now and then, especially for his birthdays, he would go nuts when he knew we were heading to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Bite of '87 stopped me from taking my son there, and he would cry to go again to see his "friends" but I couldn't risk my son, my little Zach...

During the summer before his freshman year at the local high school, I was one of many workers who had the misfortune to be laid off due to my companies failing business. I searched for a new job, head held high with a drive to insure my sons wellbeing, even if it costed me my sanity. I didn't know that would come back and bite me. For a week and a half I was unemployed, then an ad for the pizza place my son once loved had a position for a nightguard. I called later on for the job, it was 8:42 pm. Mr. Fazbear picked up the phone and hired me a few minutes into the conversation and had me do my first night later on that evening.

I did it all, for you, my little boy...

_**Thanks for reading, see ya later :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

Five Frights at Freddy's

_**Hello! I am thankful for the amount of people checking out the story, however, I would certainly appreciate more reviews. It just helps alot knowing that people do like the story and would like me to continue, or not. Either way, I still like the increase of favorites and follows. This Chapter does include cuss words. As always, Enjoy **_

12:20 am and I'm just sitting here. For the past 20 minutes I've been nodding off, thinking this job was too easy. Then the phone rang, and I fell off my swivel chair onto the rough old carpet. After the third or so ring I managed to pick up the phone. Thinking it was my boss, , I had to sound polite. "Hello?" A very familiar voice came through the phone, and I knew it was my dad speaking to me. "Hey son! Just wanted to check in on you and give you a few tips on how to work the job" I grunted in disbelief and annoyance, but away from the phone. Rolling my eyes, I replied: "Dad, what are you doing and what do you mean 'tips'?" Casually, Mike answered: "Well, its sort of a Rite of Passage, for lack of better words. I've gotten a call on my first night and a couple more after that. Basically, I have to tell you how to do your job. I never got you to come with me during my shifts, and now you're about to wish you had."

The ominous tone coming from my dad scared me, shaking it off thinking it was because it was near All Hallows Eve. Nervous, I told him: "D-Dad, what are you talking about? This job can't be that dangerous or serious, can it? I mean, I'm just supposed to watch over the restaurant." My dad simply started chuckling at what I just said then laughed at my apparent ignorance. "You've got another thing coming son. Are you even checking the cameras? See if anything, or, anyone, is acting... off." Confused and curious, I searched my office, then a noise was heard from the kitchen. Pots and pans were clanging, and I found the tablet. "Oh... My...God" I checked earlier on the main stage and everywhere else once I got here. Chica was missing, and Bonnie was… leaving the stage. Freddy was looking directly at the camera with his arms up. As if to, reach out and grab something, or, me

"Dad what the fuck is going on?"

"I tried to bring this experience to you before."

"What the Hell do you mean 'experience'?"

"I tried to bring you to my job before. Now it's almost too late. Do you want to survive?"

I'm trembling and close to tears. Am I in danger?

"Y-Yes." I'm gonna beat the shit out of you later dad

"Well, the first thing you need to do is check the amount of power you have. This restaurant has become successful once more like it did in its glory days, however, that doesn't mean we can just use power like crazy now."

Quickly checking the tablet for the power bar it showed 88% I had no reason to think I was in any immediate danger. but, that was a percentage… What's going to happen when it hits 0%? The time now is 1am.

"Ok, I'm at 88%"

"Thats good. Rule number one: Always Conserve Power. Rule Number two: Always Use Your Ears Before Your Eyes. Rule Number Three: Check Pirates Cove Every Now And Then But Not Frequently. Just enough to make sure he's… content. Same thing with the main stage, because Freddy demands attention. Rule Number Four: Use The Doors ONLY When Absolutely Necessary. Bonnies hits the left door, so does Foxy. Chica comes around the right door and Freddy can appear through either. I've had the luck to not meet him, but I've had close calls. 6am will be your salvation. Rule Number Five: Do Not Panic. Once the stress gets to you just calm down. Smoke some weed, listen to some smooth jazz, light a fucking candle for all I care. Just don't lose your shit"

Sassy as always. I was writing these things down to study over and use for reference in case of I forgot. Something tells me I wouldn't forget at all. Still doesn't hurt to do it though. Foxy was peeping out of his cove, I shuddered. Bonnie was in the storage area, Chica was near the bathrooms, and Freddy was still on stage.

"Now son, if by the chance one of them... captures you, just, don't fight back, go limp, worked for me once. If you do get carried away, not metaphorically speaking, you will more than likely get stuffed into a suit. That doesn't sound that bad now but its made for an animatronic endoskeleton and there's all sorts of crosswires and beams in there. So you're going to get forcibly shoved in there, cause its made for an endo, and crushed to death if you do get caught. The programming of these animatronics state no endo is allowed to be with out a costume and well, they don't know any better about you."

My clock struck 2am, and my dad said he had to go. His last words were: "I love the way you are, I'd hate to see it ruined by the means of a suit crushing your body"

Fuck you too dad

Well, only 4 hours to go. And the rest of the morning was relatively easy. I controlled my breathing and made it out with 7% left on the Power Gauge. My alarm went off at 6am, and i had it set earlier so I could wake up before the boss gets here. I don't think he would step in here until half past 6. I didn't care. I got up from my chair and tried to stand. My legs were trembling and my stomach wanted to reject me from the paranoia of tonights/this mornings events. I grabbed my bearing and exited to the west hallway.

Passing by Pirates Cove, I expected some last minute attempt to catch me. I parted the dark lavender curtains, and two golden eyes met my gaze into the darkness of the secluded Cove, and I'm pretty damn sure I saw the crimson and beige furry fox smile at me. I flinched, expecting his hook to sink into me. He just continued to smile, then it dropped. He became sad. I wanted to know what happened to the sinister smile he had. I was about to ask him what was on his mind, like he was a old friend. In a sense, he was. Maybe there's more to him. I started to climb in, then I heard the front doors open along with the bells ringing. Mr. Fazbear shocked to see me. Maybe he thought I would die. Either way, time for a few questions to be asked. I glanced one last time at Foxy, he waved his hook, saying goodbye.

"Allright you son of a bitch, how the fuck are you going to explain what I just went through?!"

Mr. Fazbear Only Smiled

_**Please, Please let me know what's on your guy's mind! Review so i can have some feedback, Favorite and/or follow if you want to see you, in the next Chapter. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Five Frights at Freddy's

_**Hello! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad my plea caught on to some people. Apparently, the stats for the story are escalating, especially at views. Thank you for your support and I'm glad you the reader are enjoying the sad tale on my take on Five Nights at Freddy's. I promise though, not everything will be gray, but color and joy will come. This is a hurt/comfort story so feels will be felt. If that makes any sense XD Cussing is used in this story along with a bit of embracing from a human and one of the animatronics. Nothing that will go past Rated-T though *Mwahahaha* BTW is it really Five "Nights" as it starts in the morning at 12am? Eh, I'm overthinking things like usual. Enjoy**_

Mr. Fazbear only smiled. This infuriated me. I just went through a little trip to hell and back and this asshole only smiles?! God if he wasn't my boss I'd accept life in prison for murder. That entire morning was not a night watch but a watch on a power meter and 4 lethal animatronics that are apparently hell bent on stuffing me in a suit. Who programmed these things?

"Ok Ok, calm down. You survived right? Be glad you're still letting out breaths and not blood."

Don't you sass me you little shit. Mr. Fazbear sounded too casual and too… comfortable. Like this sort of thing happened usually.

"Stop...Looking...At...Me...Like...That" I was breathing heavily, I needed to control my anger. I wasn't about to turn green and gain a couple hundred pounds but I was ready to Hulk-Smash the shit out of this guy.

"How about we go get some coffee, huh? Let's take a walk" Mr. Fazbear needed to stop this kind act right now. He beckoned me to follow him outside into the early morning, like a dog going for a walk. I get a raise or you get a early grave

*Deep Breath, Inhale, exhale* Calming down a bit but still mad, I followed him out the door

"Thank you" Yes Sir Mr. Fazbear Sir, you shit

*Scene Change*

Halloween, Tomorrow is Halloween. Today, however, nobody was in the pizza shop except for designers and decoration-directors and a few laborers to hang up and organize the pizzeria for a Halloween theme. None of the band were getting anything special added to them, except for a maintenance check and somebody to clean the suit. While an engineer stood beside a table where Bonnie lay, she made sure that the electrical routing, the motherboard, and various other CPU components were in order along with the endoskeleton itself being well oiled in some places and lubed in the other so the animatronics movement became more fluid and life like. It was getting near midnight and nobody wanted to stay longer than that. Everybody packed up their belongings and equipment and left. The engineer was the last as she was secretly working on Foxy. She left 5 min prior to 12am. Wiping off her brows and exiting facing away from the animatronic, a cold metal hook wrapped around her shoulder.

"Oh..Shit" The blonde woman looked with her scared blue eyes behind her contacted point, and was met by the gaze of the once loved fox. Not moving anymore than to make eye contact, she dared to even breathe. Foxy removed his hook, and she let out a sigh of relief. He pointed to his throat with his one good hand. She understood right away. "I have a spare in case if the other voice boxes didn't fit, I can go grab it and install a brand new one in you, if you'd like" Foxy enjoyed how… submissive she was to him. This pleased him, although he couldn't say anything at the moment, he spoke with a nod of approval.

Glancing at her watch, she only had a minute and a half before the other animatronics decided to walk around. She left the cove quickly and ran to her duffel bag. Inside she quickly looked for the module and found it with relative ease. Grabbing a few tools for her to update Foxy, she ran back to the Cove. He was laying on the edge of the stage. She knew this pose and her standing above him, it'd be easier for her to operate him. Pulling off the fur throat cover and some padding, so the animatronics have some softness and plushiness to them, she found the old box. Once the screws and electrical wiring were out of the way, she grabbed the box and pulled it out with some effort. Foxy grunted but lay still. Knowing she only had a few precious moments, with all her experience and years, she put together again and sealed and connected everything where it had to go.

She stepped back, admiring her skill. Heavy footsteps were heard not too far from her. "Oh God no, I procrastinated too long" So this is where I die, huh? She thought to herself, closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable. "Come Lass, I like ye, so I spare ye" 'Huh?' Foxy got up and stepped down to the shiny linoleum floor, and took her hand with his hand. 'Its… Warm? Was he alive?' Foxy made no haste escorting her to the front exit. She stopped briefly to gather her belongings and equipment. The the front doors were held open by the Pirate Fox, Foxy. She caught herself checking out the fox, and blushed. He stood nearly hitting the top frame which was 7 feet tall, pushing one door out with his hook and placing his right foot out the door to help support himself.

She was transfixed on the body illuminated by moonlight. Crimson fur body, legs, head, and ears along with base half of his tail. His other half was a beige color along with his stomach and underneath his maw. He had no fur below his knees and wrists as endoskeleton was exposed along with a large rip in his chest. His jaw was slightly ajar, and seemed to sway with the mild breeze from outside. Pulling out a Flathead, she tightened his jaw so it wasn't loose but not able to open and hang around so easily. Adjusting the bag around her and putting on her cap, she simply stood at the door way looking up to his eyes. She was on her tip toes, and gave Ol' Foxy a hug. "I Love You, My Favorite From So Long Ago" Foxy let go of the hand/hook supporting the door while keeping his foot there and returned her embrace.

She kissed him on his worn but surprisingly soft fur on his cheek. Electricity was felt between them, while it was a spark of love from her and from his own system sparking, Foxy had to recognize this emotion which hadn't been felt in a long time so it was sort of difficult to process. She was stuck to him as he tried to figure out the emotion. He recognized himself and saw what was before him and released her. "Your welcome lass" Foxy was able to move his jaw with the syllables sounded and appeared near human-like. She blushed again and made her way through the doors and out into the night. Looking back once more, she saw him still there. Dropping her bags, she ran to him and hugged him once more. "Thank you Foxy" Letting go was harder now than it had been when she was just a kid. Tears ran down her face, and Foxy picked up her chin with his hook.

Eyes met for a final time, and smiles shared. He was the first to let go, and walked back inside the restaurant. She fell to her knees. "I... I didn't get to even tell you...my name." The door was almost closed. She scrambled to her feet, ran to the door, and called out for Foxy. "FOXY! My name! My name is Miranda!"

*Scene Change*

Well fuck you Mr. Fazbear. Although he and my dad apologized and I did also get a raise and a full explanation including the Bite of '87 and the five missing children story along with a few other pieces of lore associated with the pizza parlor. I decided to continue the job and knowing what to expected, I came prepared. I didn't want to bring anything that might damage the animatronics but better them than me, am I right? I was tempted to use my military buddy's resources and ask for a small EMP discharge but… that might've been a bit extreme.

I pulled into the parking lot wearing my security uniform and my name tag in big black print on a small white name plate: "ZACH" I parked into a space in front of the restaurant. I wonder what goodies are in store for me today? Some lady was crying on the front door steps. As an authority of Freddy Fazbears Pizza it was part of my job description to help those in distress. It was almost 1am but I had to spend the day with my dad and Mr. Fazbear learning more about my career. Picking her up and grabbing a hankerchief I awkwardly cleaned her up. She was a worker for earlier, what was she still doing here?

"Hey, Hey lady, you allright?" She sniffed, and had rapid irregular breaths due to her sobbing, but when I saw her face, she was smiling. "I'm ok, I've experienced my Closure. I'm Happy"

_**Hi, thanks :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations II

Five Frights at Freddy's

_**I'm gonna try pumping out a story every day as my mind is going everywhere with this and there's so much to be told and there's a lot of understanding and feels to be felt on this one. I'm just glad that you the reader are still enjoying this. This to me is truly a pleasure to write (type) and I'm certainly hoping more people get in on this. If you have a friend who is into 5NAF or loves a good story with dem feels in it them give a recommendation. Of course the choice is yours and yours alone.**_

_**A bit of Life/A.I noise going down along with cuss words. T-rated like usual. As always, enjoy**_

I've calmed down considerably, I'm usually not the type to get so angry and mean like that. My excuse is that my life was on the line and it was either going to turn out like Final Destination or Saw. "I wanna play a Game...:" yeah, fun for everyone except me. Ugh, well, I better do something about this crying lady here. It's getting late and starting to rain and escalating quickly so i'd better take her in

"Hey, look, you can't stay out here, lets get you inside and you can wait till this rain is over. I'll grab you some coffee and some food. Can you stand?"

My overly-caring personality was emerging. It felt nice to be like this. Even if sometimes being the good guy sucked

*sniff-sniff* "Yeah" She was still in a wreck. My headlights were on so it did help me figure out who this was. It looked to be a young blonde woman with blue eyes, fair skin tone, and seemed to be in shape. I had to punch myself, in a metaphorical sense, because I caught myself looking at those Double-Damns she was carrying around. Maybe gravity was finally getting to her? I dont know. Allright, time to go inside

"I need to grab my stuff, here, blow you nose or whatever"

"thank you"

I wasnt trying to sound like a prick, I just needed to hurry her and myself. I found my secret weapon to help guide me through the night and protect me. I managed to persuade Mr. Fazbear into letting me have one of the mascot heads. This is the theory, if I am an endoskeleton without a suit, shouldn't a mascot head be good enough? well, I'm about to find out.

"Hey, don't freak out just stay calm and don't make a sound. I'm gonna cover your head and body with a blanket and my jacket, okay?"

I already had the Freddy head on and I had my backpack slung over both shoudlers. She whimpered a bit but nodded in understanding.

"I'll explain everything in a minute."

entering the restaurant, I saw that everything had been set up. Cheesy Halloween this and Lame Halloween that. It was to esthetically appeal to the kids but im in my late 20's so I dont give a Freddy fucking Fazbear what's going on. This place deserves blood on the walls and a body hanging from this ceiling. Sad thing is, it's already happened before. Making sure was covered and looking back to my car to check the windows and doors were closed, I walked into hell. I didn't see anybody so I took that as a good sign. Making our way to the office, however, Bonnie was walking towards me.

"Ah shit"

Trying to be quiet and moving along to her as well, we simply passed each other. I could still feel those purple eyes piercing my back. The office was near.

"Okay" I whispwered "Here's the deal: you get in there, you cover yourself, you lock those doors, you do not move a muscle or remove your cover until I get back. You'll know it's me when you heard two knocks and a louder knock following it. Press only the lock that I knock from. I'll be back in a bit"

She was still shaking a bit, I think that might've been from a little Hypothermia from outside. It was 45 degrees out there. We entered the office and she made herself comfortable. Taking off her cap and then her collared shirt by unbuttoning it, she was wearing a black tanktop with her dark blue skinny jeans and had black high tops. Her lips had snakebite piercings and both ears were pierced in the lobe too with tapers. I thought this girl was badass. I had black tapers in my ears but nothing else. She didn't wear any makeup but she didn't need to. She was already beautiful.

She did as she was told and I donned the costume head. I made my way for the Kitchen. I was expecting Chica to be in there but I caught her when she was leaving. A few pots and pans were out and the oven was baking… a pizza? I knew these animatronics were sentient in a sense and had emotion programing installed but to able to perform actions such as operating a stove and baking a pizza? These were truly amazing, and terrifying creatures. The fridge had the creamer and the pantry had the coffee cups. Leaving the Kitchen with two mugs, creamer, and sugar plus a spoon, I made my way to the Employee Lounge.

The Coffee brewer was still there and had warm coffee still in the pot. Luck was on my side today! Pouring the coffee into each mug and adding my creamer and such into my own and leaving hers alone, I was ready to go back to her. However, I was stopped short by the towering demonic entity that resided in a childrens bear mascot. Freddy wanted to know what was going on as he heard from Bonnie there was a new guy around. He lacked a body and appendages but still had the head. "You're smaller than me. Are you supposed to be my son?" Shit, he thinks I'm his cub since I have the extra Freddy head. "Um...Sure…" I didn't know how to react, or even respond.

He knelt down, looked with his blue eyes to mine, and began to speak to me. "Well, just stay away from the Office, theres a rouge endo in there, and Bonnie and Chica are trying to find out what's going on" Dammit, I need to get back and the power won't last long if the doors are up all morning. She might be in trouble. maybe I can get through the vents…

*Scene Change*

It's so fucking hot in here and I feel like its Vietnam except I'm the starbucks guy who hands the coffee. The vents were square shaped and a 4 feet wide. im not that big of a guy, thank God, but it was still difficult. I had to leave the head behind, and I hid it. I'm just hoping Freddy doesn't get all maternal or whatever on me and freak out. "turn left here... theres the vent opening…wheres the latch?... got it" I dropped through and startled her. The office wasnt that large so i reached up and grabbed the mugs. They've gotten lukewarm now but thats okay. I handed her her coffee and stuff. She smiled, and had dimples on both cheeks. God this girl was so damn cute!

Something else was in the vents. I turned my head up and saw two golden eyes. That cunning fox Foxy. I just hope he doesn't start anything. He jumped down and I prepared to defend her, holding up a stun baton with a one use charge. He lowered his arms, but pointed to the girl. "Miranda! Lad, you have my friend" He wasnt shouting at me, just surprised. "Do you two know each other?" I looked back her. She stood smiling with a blanket wrapped around her and holding in place with one hand a mug with the other.

"Yes, and he's the one who bit me. He owns me now, and I am his mate" Wait, what the fuck? Oh my God, shes the girl from '87! I knew something was up. She was in her 20's too, but I wasn't there for the Bite. I was at school. speaking of school, animals do establish dominance by means of violence. But I don't think he was trying to dominate her, she was like, what, 7 at the time? Mr. Fazbear said the girl lived, It's just that she moved with her family and everyone thought she died and her family grieved by moving. "Miranda, was it? I don't think he wants to be your mate. Just because he has an A.I. in him along with being Sentient, I'm not sure he wanted that" I'm trying to assure her, then Foxy spoke.

"I can speak for myself lad, thank you. It's true that this girl was the one I did harm to long ago, and I have hurt myself many times over to try and make amends, reconcile with my conscious, but I never had the chance to apologize. I'm sorry lass, my system was acting up, and I never did like being touched. However, I did like ye as a young lass, but never in that way. Now that you're grown up, I do admire ye."

He spoke with sincerity, and I was just in awe. She removed herself from the blanket and set down her mug.

"I forgive you Captain, and I'd be honored to be your first mate, and sail the seven seas with you"

Word play?

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Hold up! He's a robot! Nothing of him is even… I don't know… biological or… organic! I can't even think right now, that was more than likely a wrong term, but either way, He can't even reproduce!"

"He doesn't need to. Love isn't about sex, It's about accepting one anothers flaws, mistakes, regrets, and loving them for what they are now. I can't marry him, but I can certainly join his crew"

Enough with the word play!

"I accept ye lass to join my merry crew as my first mate"

Foxy was smiling, like, really smiling. I felt hot breath from him and a small thump was heard coming continuously from his chest. Did he just turn into a cyborg? Therapy is not going to do a thing for me. Checking my watch and not really wanting to get involved with these two, I saw that it was an hour till. Shit, wheres the tablet? Rummaging through the desk drawers I found it underneath some childs drawings. The power gauge was at 16% I was surprised but i wasn't here earlier so…

Well, I lifted the doors and sat at my desk and spun around once to get me back into focus. The two left for pirate cove and I was all alone

*Scene Change*

Foxy: "Lass, may I sing you a song?"

Miranda: "I'd love to hear one of your tunes"

Foxy: "Well, I want you to hear it from me and the rest of the gang, and were performing it too"

Miranda: "okay"

Foxy left the cove and started for the stage, after about 5min or so he came back to fetch her. Bonnie was at a keyboard, chica at the DJ set, Freddy with the drums, and Foxy was stood at the mic waiting for the small audience to arrive. Miranda wanted to ask me if i wanted to see their little gig and i thought it was just gonna be a repeat. However, something was off. I felt… a punk vibe in the air. I didn't know how to explain it. The animatronics seem comfortable around us and weren't trying to capture us.

"I had Foxy tell the others we were human like they see in the day" She explained

Oh. Well, as long as I'm breathing im cool

The band started up and adjusted their equipment and checked their own set ups. Then Foxy began to introduce us to their song and themselves.

"I talk in a pirate fashion because I was programmed to, I can choose freely when to switch to a norm like this anytime. I talked to Miranda and you Zach like that just to get it out of my system. Same with the others, Freddy is supposed to be a very sophisticated bear however he is rather mellow. Bonnie acts sweet but has a nasty temper and can kick ass well. Chica is wonderful all around, but she suffers from depression. We don't know why and the engineers can't find the coding to help get around it. She doesn't like to talk about it either, so she has us to help her out. Sometimes she comes into my Cove because the dark bleak setting is comfortable to her and me as we both like the way its… warm to us. Anyway, this song is about us four and a fifth you two haven't had the pleasure to meet yet. Lets get this song going."

That last bit worried me, but Miranda was letting loose. already her hair was down, cap off, and feet on the table munching on pizza Chica cooked for us. I relaxed a bit in my chair too. it started off with the keyboards playing a creepy tune and freddy was humming, I think.

Foxy: We're waiting every night, to finally roam and invite, newcomers to play with us.

For many years we've been all alone. We're forced to be still and play those same songs we know since that day an imposter took our lives away. Now we're stuck here to decay

Chorus(Foxy): Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not what you're thinking… We're poor little souls who have lost all control, now we're forced to take these roles. We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since 1987! Join us and be our friend! Or be stuck to defend. After all, You've only got Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it… Why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's! Oh!

*break with music*

*Freddy came up to the mic* SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Foxy: We're really quite surprised, we got to see you another night. You should've looked for another job, you should've said to this place goodbye. It's like there's so much more, maybe you've been to this place before. We remember a face like yours, you seem acquainted with those doors!

Chorus: Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not what you're thinking… We're poor little souls who have lost all control, now we're forced to take these roles. We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since 1987! Join us and be our friend! Or be stuck to defend. After all, You've only got Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it… Why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's! Oh!

*Another break for music, Bonnie came to the mic* Bonnie: SKREEEEEEEEE!

The chorus went around one for time, it looked like Chica didn't want to scream, she was lost into the music. Miranda was dancing with the strobe light and other colored lights that were shooting rapidly. Hell yeah, Wer're basically raving now! Foxy was still at the mic and it sounded like it was coming to an end. Once the last beat was coming to a fade off, Foxy threw his head back and screamed the longest and loudest compared to the others.

It was 10 min till my shift was over. I decided to get some last minute questions answered first though. Freddy knew I was the "Cub" but didn't let up on calling me son. Okay, I can live with that. I asked Miranda her story and she told me everything from the moments before the bite, how it did not affect her mentally (my personal question on her decision with Foxy) and how her parents covered up everything with the compensation money. She graduated college with a masters majoring in robotics and a few others for physiology, engineering, and mechanics. I thought she was impressive as fuck

I'm starting to get delusional, and I'm acting out of it. I wonder if she'll attempt to mate with the fox now that he's a cyborg by some divine chance at life. Eh, not my concern.

_**There were a few references to FNAF2 and if you caught that congrats to you and if you haven't re-read this and maybe watch a trailer, play the game or watch somebody else do it to make some connections from the FNAF2 game. As always please leave a Review as those really help and if you have questions, suggestions, etc. feel free to PM me and I will check with you as soon as I can. The Review is used for feedback or whatever, ya know? Please maybe add this to favorites and follow me if you enjoyed it that much and tell a friend who might be interested in this. Thanks for reading, see ya :3**_


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations III

Five Nights at Freddy's

_**Hello! I want to thank GrezzWizard AddiLion KyeShepard EpicHotDog and Fnafenthusiast for their reviews and support and I hope more good reviewers like them come about soon. I always ask for reviews because that along with people Favoriting and Following help immensely, and it pushes me on. The current Favoriters and Followers are acknowledged just that there's a lot of you :P PM me for requests, suggestions, grammatical mistakes, etc. if you need anything at all and Review to let me know how I'm doing. I cannot stress that enough, Please take a few moments and give me some feedback. Criticism accepted :)**_

_**Rated T and almost Rated M due to a brief moment where sex and related is mentioned along with Alcohol. You'll see why. Enjoy**_

Walking out the doors about half an hour after my shift ended with the crazy Mechanophiliac girl named Miranda, we went out to grab some breakfast. Cleaning up after the rave we had last night with the 4 animatronics, all of us developed a stronger bond with one another. I felt the gang was pretty cool with me and I don't think I have to worry about getting stuffed into a suit anymore.

I started out "So, You and Foxy huh?"

She didn't care for my little teases and played along

"Yes me and Foxy. And no I'm not crazy. He isn't just some animatronic anymore. He actually became more last night if you remember.

Talking to her was fun, she had that spunk and fun vibe that any guy would want to have in a girl. Once we got into my black convertible, strapped ourselves in, and made sure we had everything, we left the pizza place and headed out to IHOP.

"I dont mind you two, and i guess i can recognize him as a fellow organism. And I think it's safe to say that was actually all morning, cause it was from like 1am-6am. I still don't understand how exactly he turned into a cyborg"

"Smartass, I came in before that time anyway, so it was last night unto morning for me. As far as his new body goes, I think it was from the time somebody stuffed a kid into him. That kid's spirit took over his system and fused with his A.I. system and made him more sentient and such. Does that mean I'm also a Necrophiliac? The dead were always badass. And I believe the same thing can happen with the other dudes back at Freddy's. They just need somebody to love."

"I won't consider you a necrophiliac because you're not in love with the carcass that was long gone and removed, you're in love with Foxy himself, which makes you a Mechano-Furry-Philiac if that makes any sense."

She started to giggle which turned into a hearty laugh, I'm glad she's happy.

"By the way" I continued "You said last night you had your 'Closure', what did that mean?"

We were nearing IHOP and pulled in. Like most saturday mornings, or any day for that matter, the parking lot was full.

"I'll tell you once we get our table, oh, and thanks for driving me around. I would've had my truck but I shared a ride, stayed late, and said I would take a bus home. I didn't expect you to be there either"

"Likewise. Oh! Theres a spot"

Parking on a space shaded by a tree near the corner of the parking lot, we got out of the car and walked up to the doors. The smell! Pancakes, waffles, syrup, coffee, eggs, anything breakfast intoxicated the air and poisoned us. Side effects and symptoms? Drooling, loss of awareness, extreme hunger, parched throat. A older brunette lady with a smile on her face greeted us and asked us how many was in our party. We replied two and she gave us a table by the windows. The only place better than a International House of Pancakes, is a Waffle House. I haven't seen any around since that trip to Georgia. A young woman with bright pink short hair and a cute face came up to us

"Hello! My name is Marissa and I'll be your waitress! Can I start you two off with drinks?"

Miranda was the first to reply

"Yes thank you! I want coffee, hazlenut if you have it, and just sugar with it. I like mine black"

She beamed, eager for food in such a happy restaurant. I smiled at her

"Thats what she said. And I'll have hot chocolate, bring creamer too please."

Once Marissa gave us the menus Miranda smacked me with hers and laughed. Marissa, though she cannot directly insult a customer, laughed as she left.

"What are you planning to get? I want the Buttermilk Pancakes with chocolate chips, fruit bowl on the side, along with bacon and scrambled eggs." Setting down my menu, Miranda started to weep

"Hey, what's wrong?" I started to worry. Not to be selfish, but if she started to cry on me or make a scene It might look bad on me

Sniffling, she uttered "My closure"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I was ready to die that night"

I didn't know what to say. Still shocked by her answer, I just remained silent. I couldn't stay like that for long, I had to say something. Her gaze went from her lap, holding her hands, to looking out the window. The tears collecting in her eyes glistened from the light of dawn. Marissa came back, and I guess she already knew about Miranda because she sat on her side and held her. Naturally, I would've thought, hey creep get off. But sympathy can come from anyone, and can be appreciated by anyone.

The waitress had our drinks at the table and I just sat there. My stomach growling broke the silence and Marissa just glared at me. What? What did I do? I'm hungry, take my order.

"S-Sorry, I am hungry though. I'll take care of her" It was super awkward for me. Marissa dabbed Mirandas eyes with her napkin in her many pouches that the aprons had. She asked me what i wanted, lacking the enthusiasm she had earlier. I told her my order and she left once I was done. Why am I the bad guy here? I got up from my side and sat next to her. She turned and buried her head in my chest and I could already feel wet spots on my gray v-neck building up.

She looked up at me, and spoke.

"I'm Sorry. It's a long story, and I didn't think I would ever have had to remember it."

I only held her, and squeezed lightly to say it's okay.

"When I was 7, we went to go see the Freddy Fazbear show at the pizzeria to celebrate my birthday. I remember the commotion, the people, the screaming kids, the man that took my innocence away, the blood from his maw, my head hurting, and blacking out"

A man raped her, then Foxy tried to save her, ended up biting her, dropped her once he realized what he had done, and proceeded to murder the man. That was what I understood.

"Waking up at the hospital seeing my father angry with Mr. Fazbear and my mother crying over my near lifeless body due to the severe amount of bloodloss and blinded in my right eye as the bandage covering my head covered my right eye as well. I reached up to feel it, and my hair was gone, all of it. A police officer asked Mr. Fazbear to leave so he could speak with me and my parents in that white room"

Marissa was pleased by me holding her, thinking we just had a fight and made up. She brought Miranda a Cinnabon Roll and coffee cake. "On the house" She replied. Was that a pun? Dammit.

"I told the officer, Foxy was trying to protect me. The nurse and a examiner told my parents my hymen was broken and I might never have kids of my own. The officer understood and left to file a report. Foxy wouldn't be charged in murder but safe by 'Justifiable Homicide' He couldn't really been take to court or tried but a report and interview had to be done. Mr. Fazbear paid for my medical bill and expenses. My parents left with me once I was cleared from the hospital to move to Michigan."

I passed her her plate and began to eat on mine but careful not to seems like I was ignoring her. She calmed down but had some spasms. I guess it was from shock. I drank when she did and ate in the same fashion. I listened to her when she spoke.

"I was homeschooled for a while in Michigan. My Dad had some of his family up here too so we all shared the grand house with my Uncle and Aunt along with 3 older cousins. I was a single child, and my parents loved me and said so every day. My hair didn't grow back until a month after the final bandage was too off. I was often called a survivor by my cousins. They thought I was a cancer patient. That didn't stop the teasing though. I was often bullied and harassed. They took my beanie, my hat, my wig, anything to help me cover up myself. I became very depressed."

*Small break to eat and drink. She also began a small hyperventilation*

"My parents left the house once they found one of their own and both had jobs to help support me and the bills. All I could think of during the 3 months at my Uncles and Aunts was Foxy. I cried out every night and woke up from night terrors as I dreamed of Foxy not being able to save me. My parents hired a psychologist and a counselor to help with my Insomnia, Depression, and Cutting. I didn't go back to a public school until I was 14, I started in High School. I also told my parents I didn't need the shrinks, I never needed them My hair had grown back by a lot, almost too my knees. I never got it cut unless if it needed to be, such as to keep it healthy"

*Break. We also finished out meals and asked for seconds. Marisa brought the same thing I asked for earlier and the same of what she brought to Miranda*

"I never talked to anybody, and I remained silent the entire time I was in high school. I kept good grades to prevent my parents from pestering me in their usual over-protective selves. They bought me anything I ever asked for, and I asked for basics. Stuff like school supplies, clothes, shoes, videogames, TV, a laptop, phone, etc. They even paid for my Drivers Ed. I never did anything that costed a lot of money and my parents never went or did anything thins expensive so a lot of their savings they had in retirement and my college"

*Our plates were empty again, so we just sat there. When Marissa asked us if we wanted anything more, we denied it. She left the bill and a pumpkin pie behind*

"Leaving for college was the hardest thing for my parents, as they were very reluctant, not with me going, but what I chose to study. The money was for my own path and I chose what I did. I have no regrets. With my parents behind me and my plans ahead, I finished at the University of Michigan with Honors. I didn't attend the graduation ceremony, I had my own private party. I met someone, and I never wanted him to go. But he was taken away and I never told him how I felt. We would drink, smoke pot; never go farther than that though, and gaze at the stars and contemplate existence and meanings. Playing music loud enough to bust eardrums and vandalizing those who wronged others. We were underground superheros"

*It was nearly 9am and we couldn't solicit the place so I payed the bill and drove her home*

"He got hit by a car, we were walking in a park and exited to the street when a car came too fast around the corner. It barrel rolled toward us. He picked me up and threw me over the car. I tumbled when I landed. That all sounds a bit too far fetched but it happened. We both enjoyed gymnastics and Free Running, more commonly known as Parkour. But they're not the same. I live near the dam in downtown by the way. You seem a bit lost"

"Sorry I was just thinking about your past, and no, I believe you. And that's only 20 min away. Just point which way I need to turn when we get near"

She nodded her head. Tears weren't present anymore. Now her eyes were puffy and red. Her hands were massaging her temples and knees curled up to her chest. I didn't nag her about getting the car dirty, just the seatbelt needed to be strapped on. Safety and Legal reasons. Hard to believe seat belts are actually like over 30 years old for cars to have them in a mandatory issue by the Government or DMV or whoever the hell said it. She pointed left

"When I got up the car was against a big oak tree on its side, leaking car fluids and having a small fire. I searched for him. I screamed Peter over and over so many times. I found him impaled by a branch through the chest. The car sent him and itself over the small drop off toward a forest below. I don't know how to describe it. Anyway, he was just laying there. He saw me running and screaming, and he just smiled. Weakly, he raised his left hand and his right arm was bent in a crooked manner. Clothes torn and scratches with blood seeping out. I thought I was having a night terror. I wasn't religious but i didn't know who to demand from to not take him away from me. 'God don't take him please, I need him'"

Several points and turns later we arrived to an apartment complex, I drove up near the staircase and parked, turning the engine off

"I held his hand to my face and cried for a long time. Blood prevented his mouth from releasing words that should've been said. He was gone, his eyes stopped moving, and his body went limp. His hand held a small note and a ring. The note told me he was sorry and that he loved me. The ring was black, with a white diamond and green emerald wrapping around the ring like vines. The note described its meaning: Black for a unfortunate past, White for the light that I brought into his life, Green for the family we could've had. Guess he meant family tree, The irony of it, he was impaled by a tree and I'm pretty sure I was infertile"

I didn't say anything, I just had to take it in. I left the car and shut the door. Walking over to her side and opening her door and grabbing her gear, she led me to her apartment. She stopped at her door, and kicked it open. Grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it to the floor, smashing it to pieces. She began to ruin the apartment, I let her have her fit. Once she ran out of things to destroy, I picked her up and set her on the couch. I went to the kitchen which was plainly set with a stove, fridge, pantry, and counters. Pulling glasses out and grabbing some Jack Daniels from the pantry and pouring it over ice from the fridge's little dispenser thing, I walked back to her.

I set her glass in front of her. She took the drink and downed it in one go. I continued my silence, and sipped my whiskey. She held her arms up after setting the glass down towards me. I pulled out my keys, made sure the car was locked, and shut the door. She wanted to cuddle, for human contact, that comfort. It was the only thing I could do. I waited till she was sleeping. Once she was in a snoring state, which she did softly, I picked her up and carried her to her room. Naturally, it took some trial and error, but the apartment wasn't large. I contemplated what I should do with her.

What I mean is, should I lay her on the bed with her jeans on and throw a blanket over her or pull the comforter back and lay her down and then take her jeans off? I know it sounds really weird and creepy but I honestly did not know what to do at that moment. I decided she needed to rest. So I awkwardly pulled the covers back, shoes and jeans off, and comforter back over her. I didn't…. I tried not to look at her when I was shakingly unbuttoned her jeans. God that was stressful. You know how bad that might've been if she woke up and I had her jeans halfway down her legs? Fuck that. But she continued her slumber and I left the apartment. My number was written down on a piece of paper along with my address left on her nightstand.

I just drove home.

_** Please leave a Review to give me some feedback, PM me for suggestions or for anyother reason, Favorite and Follow if you'd like, and maybe recommend this to a friend if he/she likes FNAF or a good story. later :3**_


	7. Chapter 7: Recover

**_Hi :3 enjoy_**

Driving home in silence and parking in silence. Leaving my car and locking it in silence, and then walking through my apartment door in silence. I shut the door and locked it. Tossing my keys into a bowl set next to the door atop a small wooden table, I made my way to the living room, hanging my security uniform on a hook passing by.I just stood in my living room, trying to think. What should I do? Miranda was obviously hurting but she seemed fine. She already had her "Closure" and I knew everything now. But, what do i do? I can't think right now. Moving along to my laptop I had set on my table in the kitchen, I went on youtube.

"I need music"

Signing in, clicking playlist, and choosing "good vibes" and setting it to shuffle, I began to unwind and relax. "Matthew Dear - Deserter" was the first to start playing. I had a bluetooth system set up to link my laptop to my speakers in the living room connected to my TV and Xbox360. Turning that on and grabbing a drink, I just sat on the couch and let my own thoughts drift

What was that?

You sound deserted

Lost and alone

The world around you gone perverted

Don't be afraid

This is what you've been saving for

Everything that you've done

Nothing seems to be what it's worth

I am really all that I've ever wanted

It really doesn't matter so I won't try anymore

Just keep on searching

Don't be uncertain

Your Life will only be just what you want it for

Been around the world

Seen my share of existence

Smoked too much

An infidel for commitment

All over now

All as if, It's just the beginning

My friends have come and gone

But you're still here

And my heads spinning

I was dozing off, I set my Captain Morgan's bottle down on my coffee table. Walking to my room, and shutting the computer off on the way there, I didn't do anything but fall on my bed, and sleep.

*Scene Change - Mirandas place*

"Ugh, my head hurts… somebody shut the alarm up"

My head is throbbing, and I feel like i'm about to throw up. Wait, where am I?

"Zach! Are you still here?"

I rubbed the hangover from my eyes and tried to adjust to the dim lighting. I'm in my room, in my bed…. where are my jeans? Throwing off the covers and stepping onto my beige carpet, I searched for my jeans.

"Crap its dark, where's the light?"

I had to turn on something first before I hurt myself. Noticing the clock, It read 4:38 PM. I slept for 6 hours or so. The sun should be out, I could open the curtains. Grabbing both sides and tossing them in opposite direction blinded me by the sudden amount of light pouring in. I stumbled back and guarded my eyes with my hands. 'That was stupid of me' I thought to myself. 'Wheres my phone? God this room's a mess. I wonder if Zach thought less of me' I had to play needle in the hay stack for a while till I found my jeans from last night, my phone, my work stuff, and then I also saw on my night stand a note.

"Call me when you want to or drop in and say hi - Zach" I guess he wants to take care of me. Or at least look out for me. I need to shower. Walking over to the bathroom which was across the hall from my bedroom, I flipped the light on and examined myself. Smeared make up, messy hair, I looked great. My ring was still around my neck. When Peter died I claimed ownership of his belongings, even though there was not a written will. He had no family and I couldn't have the state donate his stuff. We already cosigned on a lot of stuff so the apartment, car, money, etc. fell to me. I packed everything of mine and kept majority of his stuff.

I didnt want to stay in that place. His absence would've killed me. I have his stuff like band posters and cologne along with his family's heirlooms I guess you could call it. I had one room I had designated to be a memorial for the man that couldn't be replaced by any other man. I wasn't a hoarder or insane, I just wanted to hold on. Various art work by him and little knick knacks he liked to collect such as snowglobes were set up in his room. I was lost in thought holding the beautiful ring that was close to my heart strung by a necklace he gave to me on our 2 year anniversary of boyfriend and girlfriend. It was hand woven, Black leather and string. He said it complemented my eyes…

I shook my head, I need to get ready for tonight. I planned on staying the night again at Freddy's to be with Foxy. I didn't have to work unless I was called for. I'm part of a business that fixes electronics and other mechanical devices. I usually am tasked to work on site. Freddy's has me on their work list so I frequent it often cause the kids work the animatronics a lot. I took off the necklace and set it on the counter surrounding the sink. Then I undressed myself and climbed in. The water felt really good and relaxing. Soon the room was clouded. Finishing and turning off the water, I just strutted off to my room with my towel in hand.

I didn't have to worry about other people in the apartment and my room was pretty high up.

Privacy wasn't too big of an issue for me and I lived in a relatively safe neighborhood

"Plain Jane look today or dress up for Foxy? I'll go casual, but I'll put a little bit of makeup."

Blue skinnys, grey t-shirt, black hoodie, Grey bra, red panties, black socks, slide some converse on, eye liner, a bit of mascara,Lotion, deodorant, check for any hairs on my face that shouldn't be there, hair is down, phone, purse, keys, my necklace, piercings and tapers in check, and now to go find Zach! Being a girl is too damn complex. Guys just throw on whatever and call it good. Foxy on the other hand... I wasn't planning on doing much with Foxy other than cuddle and have him tell me stories of his adventures on the high seas but I wanted to appeal to him. Since he became… alive, I want to find out more about him. Locking the door behind me, I made my way down the steps and to my truck. It was a 1987 Chevy truck that my dad owned and I put a newer engine in and fixed the truck and called it good. I loved that truck.

"Ok, he lives… on the other side of town… next to the Ice cream shop" Checking Google maps to make sure I was correct on my phone, I set off to pick him up and hang out for a bit. I'm not sure how to repay him, but driving him to work and spending some time with him seems like a good start. He didn't want my money for driving me around or the meal we had at IHOP. Either he's being nice or an asshole thinking I can't take care of myself. Eh, I was nearing his apartment complex. Pulling in and parking in the public garage thing set up, I dialed his number

*Scene Change*

_Why are they doing this? Not tonight, no, not tonight. Blood, blood on the walls and soaking my clothes. The suit was crushing my body and I felt no pain. Probably because it was too intense and my brain just couldn't process it anymore. Miranda, you betrayed me…_

Waking up in a cold sweat and crashing to the floor, I hyperventilated and freaked out until I calmed down. Realizing it was just a bad dream, I pulled myself up, and looked at the clock. It was nearly 6pm, and my phone started to ring. That caught me off guard so I shouted a bit in terror. I recognized it as a local number so I picked it up.

Groggy, I spoke into the phone "H-Hello?"

"Hey Zach, It's me Miranda from last night. I wanted to thank you and also wanted to know if you would like to hang out"

Miranda? Oh, I left my number and stuff at her place. I'm not even presentable to myself, I look like hell.

"Uhhhhh, I need like 15 min, where are you? I'm down to hang though"

"Well, I'm outside in the parking lot…"

"um, damn, uh…"

"I can come back later if you want…"

"No, no, thats fine. I'm on the west side, second floor, B37 I'll leave the door unlocked for you, I just need to shower and stuff"

"Okay, Im gonna find out where that is, so I might be a while"

"Everything is color coded, so second floor is blue and the west building is white. I'm in the middle of a hallway."

"Ok see you then"

"K, Later"

"Bye"

I hung up and looked at my room and peered out the door to my living room. Everything was a mess. I probably have a 5 minute window to make it look like a human being lived here and not some animal. Pillows are on the floor, my stuff is scattered about, dishes cups and trash everywhere.

"Dammit"

Grabbing my trashbag I began to clean up whatever crap laid on the floor. Dishes, cups, utensils, whatever went into the dishwasher. My couch needed to be organized so pillows were set back to its place. I had games laying around so Skyrim needed to be in it's case, so did Mirrors Edge, my Halo series, Left 4 dead, Modern Warfare, Call of Duty, my controllers needed to be put away. Shoes set aside, furniture straightened out, my gear for work and school put away. Everything was set, then I realized myself was a mess. Unlocking the door and running to the bathroom while stripping, the front door opened, and I close mine.

"Hello? Zach?"

I awkwardly yelled from the bathroom back to her

"Make yourself at home, I have my Xbox set up so you could mess with that. Just entertain yourself for like 15 min"

"Ok!"

Now that she is occupied, time to get myself situated. I already had my shirt off, exposing the tan and toned body I trained for during the summer. I just wanted to get back into shape and regain some color. It's not that I was fat, no, I have a high metabolism and stuff, It's just I'm an Indoor guy. Stripping off the rest and jumping into the shower, I cleaned up and thought about what should I do with her. Just play games? Did she want to talk? Go out to the mall? Ah, this waters warm and good.

*Miranda P.O.V*

'Wow, this place is cool. I didn't expect him to have nice furniture and little accents to make the house so… comfy. Even the sofas Badass! He did say make myself at home… What should I explore? Does he have any booze?' I went to look in his kitchen, and searched the pantry for alcohol. I pulled out a half-full Captain Morgan bottle of spiced rum. "I can make some shots with this badboy, I just need a few ingredients" Diving into his pantry again, I found what I needed to make Big Pine Puss: 1 oz Rum, ½ oz Banana Liqueur, 1 splash lime juice, another splash of grenadine syrup, and finally another splash of cranberry juice. Rummaging through his cabinets, I found a bartender set.

"Fuck yeah! Now to make this and serve it into some shot glasses and make buffalo wings to eat on the side"

I was getting too comfortable. Grabbing wings from the freezer and pulling some stuff out from his fridge to make the sauce. I had some hot sauce, butter, garlic, and salt to make the sauce. I started by grabbing vegetable oil and pouring it into a pan. Once it got halfway full, I set the knob to 7 and let it heat up. Grabbing the wings and throwing them into a sink full of hot water, which I did clean before doing so, I prepared the flour and set it aside. Now I had to make the sauce. Mincing the garlic and throwing it all together and mixing it, I pulled the wings from the water with tongs and coated it by hand. Using the tongs again, I dipped the wing into pan and repeated this until it was full. I cleaned off my hands with a towel.

"I need some music, does he have an IPod somewhere laying about?"

I found his laptop. No password had been set yet, so i did't have to ask. I found his music folder and searched the songs. Alive by Krewella was the first thing I saw that I liked. There were two versions: Acoustic and Original. I played the original first, and turned off the shuffle. I saw a bluetooth option and I turned that on. I noticed he had speakers in the living room so I checked those really quick. The TV and speakers were hooked up together and I found the bluetooth button. Instantly music came through a bit too loud. I freaked out and screamed. Zach came running out with a towel around his waist.

"What the hell is going on?!"

He didn't look mad, just surprised. He grabbed the remote and lowered the volume down a bit.

"Uh, I'm gonna go put some clothes on"

He was embarrassed. When he turned around I grabbed his towel from him and whipped his little buns. He yelped, it was really funny. He tried to reach for the towel while covering himself up with his left hand. I gave it to him, and he ran back in shame. I think I teased him enough. Oh shit! The wings!

*Zachs P.O.V*

'Man what the hell? She must be bi-polar because I didn't expect her to be so lively all of a sudden. Then again, she has learned to cope with it. God that was so embarrassing. She whipped my ass and it left a I had to hide myself when she took my towel away from me. Little shit. I smelled food and I did notice the shots. Wonder what shes doing? My watch chimed 7pm. I shut the bathroom door, and smiled. God shes such a pain in the ass, my ass to be exact, but shes so wonderful. I need to put some clothes on. I have work tonight, so I gotta shave. But, I'm gonna go casual. I'll bring my Security jacket just in case though'

*Mirandas P.O.V*

'Oh my god that was so funny! At least he didn't try and hurt me. His junk was flying around as he was trying to get the towel back. Maybe it was a bit too much, I'll apologize later. Right now I have to finish cooking and clean up.' Turning off the stove and letting the deep fried wings sit in a basket with paper towels to soak up grease and oil, I started to sing with the song as I cleaned up and finished. The original version was done and the Acoustic was playing.

Lets make this fleeting moment last forever

So tell me what you're waiting for

I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever

There's no more regretting anymore

It's worth the wait even so far away

I'm making the night mine until the day I die!

No lights to break when you're hanging by fate

You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind!

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled

I wanna know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive!

Oh! Woah!

Come on make me feel alive!

Oh! Woah!

Meet me under shining lights,

I've been waiting right here all my life

Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes

And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter

Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter

Every second here makes my heart beat faster

Finally think I found what I'm chasing after

All alone, just the beat inside my soul

Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold

In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled

I wanna know what it feels like

Come on make me feel alive!

Oh! Woah!

Come on make me feel alive!

Oh! Woah!

Feel Alive, Feel Alive, Feel Alive

Come on make me feel Alive

I started to cry again, me and Peter would dance to that song every night. It was our song. God I'm such an emotional wreck. I cleaned myself off of whatever was on me. I looked up and Zach was leaning against the doorway. Hair was still wet, clean shaved face, wearing a gray tanktop and slim-straight jeans. Stop being attractive already. I'm already in love with your apartment and food. And Foxy.

He just casually said to me "So, Dinner ready?'

_**A quick notice, I called the past 3 chapters Revelations because I thought of them all as one big chapter. This one is just an aftermath chapter, a chance to recover. In the next chapter I want to have Zach's third night. Also a special golden character may appear too… PM me for requests, advice, suggestions, grammatical corrections, etc. Review to give me some feedback. Favorite and Follow me if you enjoyed this story. Refer this to a friend if you think he/she may enjoy it due to a mutual liking of FNAF or just to read a good :3**_


	8. Chapter 8: Living Life

_**Hello! I'm glad to see that the number of people Favoriting, Following, Views, and Reviews are climbing! I can only hope that more people add to it and bring friends. This chapter will include alcohol, cussing, weed, people being drunk, delinquency, illegal driving, and a bit of smut along with a Biological section that strongly recommends you be completely mature about it. You'll see what I mean later. Rated T though for the majority of it. Rated M for the small bit at the end. You Have been warned**_

_**Enjoy**_

I was hungry and wanted to know what she had made during my shower. It smelled really good and my stomach was growling in anticipation. Several shots were put into a tower at the coffee table set next to a steaming bowl of hot wings. She told me she wanted to go clean up and left for the bathroom. I prepared my Xbox and set in Left 4 dead. Turning the TV on and setting my watch alarm to 11:30 so I can have time to prepare for work, I sat myself down on the couch and readied myself along with setting her controller and adding her as a guest. Wonder how long shes gonna be?

*Miranda P.O.V*

I took off my hoodie earlier to prevent it from getting dirty, but I still had little spots of hot sauce on my T-Shirt. I didn't shut the door and I didn't feel the need to. Me and Zach only knew each other for like, a day and a half, but we already act like friends since 2nd grade. He didn't care about me making food or using his alcohol or him getting whipped, no. He was chill, I like that. I still needed a new shirt though. Dammit, I wonder if Zach will let me borrow one of his…

*Zach P.O.V*

"Hey Miranda! What's the hold up? These wings are gonna get cold and I got a game set up, where are you?"

My question was rhetorical but I asked anyway

"I'm still in the bathroom but I need a new shirt. Mine got dirty from cooking"

I got up and headed to my room. Passing the bathroom, she followed suit. Turning on the light, I walked to my closet.

"Sweet room"

"Eh, It's allright"

She liked my room. I shut the door once I got her one of my old t-shirts. It was a red t-shirt with a Charmander using ember on the front and it's backside with tail lit shown on the back. Turning around to examine my room, I took second notice. I had a twin mattress with white bedding sheets and a black comforter. My pillows took on a zebra pattern. I had wooden dresser and a night stand. Several band posters like Mayday Parade, Bullet For My Valentine, Hollywood Undead, Blood On The Dance Floor, and some others were irregularly placed on the walls. I also had coated my walls with stickers that I got from going to concerts and Hot-Topic. Then some other stuff was hung up that I got from this crazy shop called Sleeping Tiger. I also had Pokemon plushes and stuff thrown about the room along with a few Anime like Naruto, Sword Art Online, Akame ga Kill, and Attack on Titan.

My bookshelf had Manga and Anime Movies like Wolf Children and Summer Wars. I even had this little plushie on my nightstand that I got from a Live-Charity event that this YouTuber named Markiplier hosted. I received a Tiny Box Tim Plush. I loved it so much. Then there was just general mess and trash from my daily activities. I was never one to keep a tight ship but I certainly never let it all go to Hell.

"Here's your shirt, hope you like Pokemon."

She didn't have a shirt on, exposing her well endowed front to me barely held by her bra. Her necklace is what really caught my attention. It looked like a ring held by a black leather and string. Then it hit me, literally. She punched my stomach for staring at her chest. I wheezed out: "I...Was...Looking...At Your... Necklace…"

"Oh! I'm Sorry! God the entire time I've been here I've just been bullying you, I'm sorry"

I recovered. I cleared my throat while handing her her shirt. "Let's go eat and kill some zom-zoms"

"Zombies?" she asked, from my little take on what to call them

"Yep, lets eat first before playing though, I don't want my controllers to get ruined."

We walked over to the living room and sat down. She put on my shirt and made herself comfortable then grabbed a shot and downed it. After consuming that she reached for the wings and munched on it. I followed the same process. Apparently, we started a competition and kept track by calling out how many we downed. Once the shots were out of the way, we finished the wings. Drunk, full, and happy, we licked our hands and fingers clean and begun the game. It is really hard to play drunk because everything becomes a blur and we ended up dying a lot. We didn't care, we just laughed at our death scenes and made jokes. When I blew off a zombies face I yelled out "Rest in Pieces!" quoting it from an Expendables movie. She Laughed so hard she choked

I had to do a Heimlich maneuver on her until she coughed it up. After breathing really hard for a while, she started to laugh uncontrollably. I followed, but not the same way. I was a bit awkward with it but got comfortable soon after. Who knows how much time passed. I asked her if she wanted to smoke a bowl with me. She cried out yes and I grabbed the bud from inside my Xbox. The small bong that was in the kitchen behind a few dishes. She had a lighter ready and I started the process. We baked so hard. 8 grams were soon gone and we just sat there in our cloud, our own cloud nine. It was great. My watch started to chime.

"S-s-shit man, I hafta go to… work…." I remembered I had work

"Snap out of it, you're gonna get us into… trouble" Laughing at my stupidity, she cleaned up our journey and packed it away where she saw I had them. Opening a window that was facing out to the streets and not near the front door, a chilly breeze swept in and took our beautiful cloud

"Nooooooooooo! Come back you little shit!" I was high as fuck shouting at the disappearing cloud as the room cleared.

"Get your shit together man. Hey, Can I come with you to work tonight?"

I started to regain my awareness and focused. She just asked if she could come with me. I didn't really care. I didn't have time to take her home anyway.

"Yeah no problem, just help me clean up, then we can leave. Also, keep that window open."

"Aren't you worried about people coming in?"

"There's like a 20 foot wall to my window and no escape ladder, I'll be fine."

We cleaned up our mess and grabbed our hoodies and my gear along with whatever she brought. It was just her and her purse along with her phone. With 15 min to make it to the pizza shop, we left my apartment, locked the door, and headed to the stairs. Once we got to the staircase though, she started to run. I followed suit not knowing what was happening but not questioning it either. There was a rail to prevent people from falling off of the higher levels, but she just climbed on top of it and jumped onto a light post and began to slide down it. Getting halfway down she jumped off and tumbled as she landed. I called after her and threw her my gear. I did the same process but ended up tripping and slamming into the light post and just sinking to the bottom

"Ow…"

"Lesson One: Parkour and Weed aren't usually a good combination"

"Shut up sensei, lets just get to my car"

She pulled me up and supported me until we got to my convertible. She took my keys and assumed driving. I just got into the passenger side and groaned from the pain. Once my gear was in the car and we got situated, she pulled the top down, started the car, and raced off to Freddy's. We must've been going 50mph over the speed limit and she knew to be careful but she didn't really care. Turning on the radio, Young by Hollywood Undead began to play. I set the volume to it max and attempted to turn it even more.

"Turn up, turn up! Past 11!" I just screamed in Joy and she followed. Top down and volume up, we woke the town with our youth. We both screamed, sung, and rapped to the song as we made our way tearing through the streets in ecstasy and rebellion

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.

I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!

I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...

Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!

Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.

I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt

We get so sick, we're so sick; we never wanted all this

Medication for the kids with no reason to live!

So we

March to the drums of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle

Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.

Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark

Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart

All together, walk alone against all we've ever known

All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home

But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts.

Made to kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!

So we

March to the drums of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all...

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Finishing the song we turned sharply into the parking lot and made donuts on the asphalt. Screaming and not giving a fuck whatsoever, we slammed into a space and ran inside Freddys. Still breathing heavily and laughing hard, trying to come down from our adrenaline and our high, we just acted like idiots. Then the sirens sounded. Cops were coming around the corner, but they passed by our restaurant. We got really scared, then broke out laughing again as the cops didn't check this area.

"Whooh! Fuck Yeah! High Five!" I screamed in happiness that everything was going so well. And we made it in time! With two minutes to spare too! I had to collect myself though. Remembering the gear I had left inside the car, I just told Miranda to go do whatever.

"I gotta grab some stuff, go see what Foxy's up to or whatever"

"Ok, have fun!"

"You too"

I left the building again and headed to my car, I only just realized how much sweat was coming off of me. I took off my security uniform and hoodie along with my shirt and felt the shock of the cold air around me. Damn that felt good. Rummaging through my car and grabbing my stuff, I locked the car and headed back inside the building. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were waiting for me.

Chica: Hello Zach, where is the top half of your costume? Is this your endoskeleton?

Freddy: Wow son, I didn't know you looked like that underneath

Bonnie: I think he's cute, wonder what else of his endo shows?

Zach: Listen, this isn't my endo. I just took off my shirt and stuff and now I'm exposing my skin but not my skeleton. And no Bonnie, I will not show the rest of my body

Chica and Freddy: Oh

Bonnie: Lame!

Zach: Whatever, I'm gonna be in my office doing my job. I'll leave you be if you don't pester me.

F B C: Okay!

Allright, now that I have them occupied with whatever they plan on doing, time to go do my job. Just kidding, I'm gonna go sleep. I might as well ask Freddy that if anyone but Miranda and I are inside the building they bring them too me.

Zach: Hey! Freddy!

Freddy: Yeah?

Zach: If anyone but me and Miranda are in the building bring them to me, k?

Freddy: Sure

Sweet, that makes my life easier. It's hard to believe I got to getting these guys to play nice with me instead of trying to stuff me into a suit. I'm gonna go crash, I wonder what Miranda's up to?

*Scene Change*

"I'm glad you came lass" Foxy purred into her ears

"I'm glad that you're are in my life" I spoke softly to him

When I came to the Cove, something had changed. Foxy… grew back his fur on his hand and even below his knees. I saw a pile of fur thrown to one corner. I guess he grew and shed hair. He really is coming alive. Some blood was seen on his fur. He claimed that when it started to happen it got really itchy so he tore off what fur was on his body and was surprised to see blood from himself. It began about an hour after I left with Zach to go eat and stuff. He said he began to feel nauseous, which he didn't understand. Running to the bathroom and throwing up, he looked inside the toilet and saw pieces of machinery and wires along with blood. Getting up and examining himself, he noticed the metal endoskeleton breaking off, being replaced by rapidly growing bone. It was like a Reverse Wolverine.

He was laying in agony as his body was rejecting the mechanical body given to him. Mr. Fazbear shut down the restaurant for the day for Foxy's changing form. He didn't stop shedding, throwing up, and bleeding until it was nearly 10pm. He collapsed in pain and fell asleep. Freddy picked up his new body and took him to his cove. Once that was done, Mr. Fazbear asked Foxy how he felt. Foxy awoke a little bit and asked that his shedded material be brought back to him. The Janitor cleaned up after Foxy and had to pull the contents from the Toilet. He got paid to keep his mouth shut and for cleaning up. Once Foxy had his fur he just made a nest out of it and begun to sleep, curling into a ball.

When I got in the Cove he was stretching and circling around his new den and sat on his hind legs. He was still in a Human shape of a body, just with a Fox look. I liked the new Anthro-Fox that Foxy became. His tail swished side to side, his chest was in rhythm with his breathing, and he was even panting like a fox too! I loved the white whiskers on his snout. His golden eyes were smaller, but still had that glow. God it was amazing. I just hugged him and squealed.

"Did it hurt? The changing?" I asked about his transformation process

He just replied with a question

"Did it hurt? when you fell from heaven?"

I blushed and giggled "Yes, but i also scratched my knees climbing out of a pit from hell"

He looked down on me with a look of fear. I pushed him back and got down on my knees. I charged him and tackled him down. I bit his ears and played with him. We rolled around, and played like foxes would. I began to get hot and sweaty so I took my hoodie off. My shirt accidentally came off with my hoodie. I let out a small scream and tried to fix myself and put the shirt on. Foxy just stopped and looked. Did I mention his Hook came off too? Now it was just two hands that looked like paws. He reached for me, I didn't move. He poked one of my breasts.

"What is that? And why are they so large?"

I didn't know how to explain.

"Well, These, are my breasts. You could also call them my boobs. Their primary function is to feed infants by the means of breast milk to nourish their young. They also can attract males to become potential mates."

He took a moment to figure them out. He knelt down to where he was eye level with my boobs and just knelt his head sideways to them. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't know what to do either if I were him.

"They're really warm and soft" He admired my breasts and I just blushed madly while smiling.

"What are infants?"

Shit

"Infants are the offspring of two individuals within the same species that mate and reproduce. It has to be a male and a female to do this though However, some species do not have genitalia and cannot reproduce like others could, such as bacteria. Other species, such as fish, may have the females lay eggs and have males inject or put their sperm into the empty eggs. The eggs in turn host the sperm and create Life."

"What is reproducing? And eggs, sperm, and Life?"

Biology, health class, child development, and high school in general flooded into my mind.

"Well, Reproducing is the act of taking a Females egg and having a males sperm fertilize that egg to create a fetus later on. Once the egg is fertilized it attaches itself to the womb and grows. For humans, like myself, It can take up to 9 months usually. As for foxes, they take a little over a month I think and can have a litter, which is how many babies they can have, of about 4 or 5. Human Females have traditionally 1, but in some cases these can go up to even 8 or more! Male foxes are just called foxes and females are called Vixens."

Foxy was very intrigued at this newfound information

"Okay, I understand a bit more about myself now, but, how is reproducing done?"

I was kinda hoping he wouldn't ask that

"Um, Males have a tool, called a sex organ, to use to breed, or, have sex with females. Those are called penises. Females have a sex organ too called a vagina which the males penetrate with to breed the female. This breeding can take a while and when the male experiences a climax, or a orgasm, he releases millions upon millions of sperm. These sperm are really small so don't think of it like its another life form coming out of a male. The female, upon her climax too, releases an egg to be fertilized. Females are most fertile when they're in heat, or for humans, when they have they're period which is a monthly process. We only do that once a month but we can release eggs at any time but only when we have sex."

Foxy was really trying to figure this out

"Am I male or female?"

"I assume you're a male"

"How do I know?"

This has really gone on too long, but I have to answer his question. I'm actually really curious too though. When he became alive, did he also undergo that kind of a transformation too? Should I tell him? Or more accurately, show him? I eyed his brown trousers that he was still wearing as part of his pirate costume. What should I do?

_**As I was writing, I started to think more and more about Foxy and his recent evolution. He isn't a Pokemon but he certainly changed. PM me for requests, suggestions, corrections, etc. Review for feedback and maybe leave a favorite follow if you like it :3 Later**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Mothers Love

_**Enjoy :3**_

*Zach P.O.V*

I had been asleep since a half hour of my shift had started. I was tired from the events of yesterday afternoon following until the night. Showering had relaxed me, getting drunk and high excited me, the pain from my stupid mistake asked my body to rest and heal, and then the car ride pushed out whatever I had left in me.I always keep a pillow or two and a blanket with me. In case if I wanted to sleep or if I was out on the road. Something had awoken me though. I was slumped over the desk with my top half resting on the desk and my bottom half sitting on the chair. I was drooling and dreaming. I looked like a fucking kid. March of the Toreador is what awoke me. I was thinking Freddy was trying to pull a prank on me. I was wrong. My seat was pulled from me and I crashed to the floor

Still half-asleep and not really knowing what was going on, I cried out for Freddy, anyone really

"F-Freddy… If that's you, please don't dick with me. I'm *Yawn* really tired tonight"

I got up and stretched, I checked around me then checked the cameras with the tablet. Everyone was off doing their activities and nothing had really happened. What woke me up then?

'I might be able to answer that'

That voice came from above me, and I just shot my gaze up to see what It was. I did not like it at all. It was a golden version of Freddy. It was just sprawled on the ceiling, arms and legs sticking out with his mouth open, revealing a second pair of teeth. I stepped back.

"What the fuck? Hi there, who the hell are you?"

I wasn't angry or terrified, granted I was nervous. I remembered back to my last shift. Freddy did say there was another person I haven't met yet. Is this It? Is this Her? I think it was a her anyway. She had red coloring around her lips and eyelashes too. The red wasn't blood though. It looked like... lipstick? She released her self and landed in a heap. I started to laugh nervously. My Kind and Caring nature got the better of me. I called for Freddy, shouting down the Left Hall, then tried picking her up. She wasn't heavy, and I realized why. She didn't have an endoskeleton to support herself.

"Thank you young man" She sounded a lot more sophisticated and nice than Freddy did. Was she his mom? Freddy walked in

"Mom! Hi! When did you decide to come back" Called It! He went over to her and placed her on the table. Adjusting the body so it sat up-right and head leaned against the wall looking straight ahead.

"I came in a while ago, this young man was in the office sleeping so I wanted to watch him before I came to find you." she explained

"Kinda creepy miss" I kinda sassed her. Freddy ended up smacking the back my head in defense of his mother.

"Watch your tone son, that's my mom you're talking too"

Dammit he said it. She squealed in response. The words didn't really come out from her, it more like echoed really. She couldn't move her mouth at all so her jaw just hung there. I wanted to ask her, Hows it hanging? Like, to ask her how she was. Freddy might've caught on though and in defense of his mother, stuff me into a suit. I didn't say anything.

"Ooooh lordy! The good lord bestowed upon me my grandson from my son. Oh thank you Lord!" Was she religous? Or is that programming? She had a heavy accent that could be linked to the south. Bears aren't from the south like georgia and stuff. Are they?

"Well Ma-ma, He isn't really my son. I can't really… Have a son. What is that anyway?"

Fuck man I'm not paid enough for the shit I go through everyday since I started working at this HellHole of a place. I decided to avoid it by denying I had any knowledge of it.

Playing dumb, I responded "I don't know"

He seemed content with the answer, but asked that if I do find out, I would let him know.

'I'll give you a book, I'm not telling you anything' I thought to myself.

I called for Bonnie and Chica. They came shortly afterwards to my summons

Bonnie: Whats up cutie?

Chica: Hey Zach

G.F: Neither of you are bears so don't try and collect my grandson you hear me?

Bonnie: Whoah dude when did your mom come into town? Hey Mama Fazbear how are ya?

Chica: Hello

Zach: Ok hold up. Mama Fazbear, Can I call you that? Yes? OK, I'm not you're grandson I'm sorry. Bonnie, Chica, see if theres a spare endoskeleton in the storage room

Bonnie and Chica: Ok

Now that I had them occupied, I wanted to get me some coffee.

Mama: Now, hold on there youngin' I want a good look at ya

Dammit

I walked over to her and Freddy held her limp body.

Mama: Ooh yes, he is simply marvelous

I kinda blushed at it. I never had a mom so I didn't know how to react. I had an Aunt for a while to assume that role but she died so…

Bonnie and Chica returned triumphantly.

Bonnie: Hey boss we got the piece you wanted

Chica: Yep

Zach: Great! Freddy, bring your mom to the stage, get Chica or Bonnie to help if you need it. Actually, you can manage. Chica, Bonnie, Grab the skeleton. Lets go.

Mama: Ooooh! You is kind, you is smart, and you is noble. Such a character, and strong leadership. Why can't you be like that Freddy?

Freddy: Ugh

We walked over to the stage so I could give her a new skeleton. Passing by Pirates Cove, I only heard them talking. I didn't want to bother them. I had something else to do. My watch chimed for 3am. I had them set the endo piece on one table and Mama Fazbear on the other. I looked for the light switch and turned the main stage lights on. They were enough to illuminate my surroundings and help me see what I was doing. I asked Chica to grab my flashlight from my office in case if I needed it. She obeyed and left. I looked at her suit trying to find a zipper or something to unravel her so I could add in a skeleton.

"Found it! Freddy, flip her over on her front and face her head to the side too"

He did as he was told, and I unzipped her like a dress. There wasn't anything inside of her, Just empty space. She did have a head, just no body. I wonder where her eyes are.

"Bonnie, see if you can find a pair of eyes for me in the storage room please" I asked politely so it didn't seem like I was demanding. From what it looked like I just had to connect a few wires and seal the head to the body. Then slip in the appendages. This took longer than I thought, consuming about an hour. Bonnie came back.

"Sorry I took so long, I found the eyes but I had to find a matching set then it was the color issue like which one would look best and-"

Freddy: Oh my God shut up

She responded to his interruption by punching him in the stomach, while he knelt over in response she kneed him in the face, knocking his ass on the floor on his back

Zach: Well shit, That was still pretty cool. Chica, Shine me some light and Bonnie hand over the eyes too

Both did as they were asked and I assembled the final piece to her. Once I zipped the back I had Bonnie and Chica support her as she adjusted to her new body. Freddy was still on the ground. Mama Fazbears first movements involved scolding Bonnie for hurting her son and then kicked his body on the side for being a wuss. I was laughing so hard.

Mama Fazbear: Thank you sonny, I can not simply tell you how happy and thrilled I am right now. If there's anything you need or want just let me know.

My mind brought up my mom. I wanted to see her. I wanted to know what she looked like, what she sounded like. It's against rules and it's considered taboo to mess with time or have the dead come back to life. She was super natural. Could she do it?

'Yes I can, do you want to go to the time you were born or see before that?'

She invaded my thoughts. I responded back with telepathy apparently

'Both please, But not for too long. I just want to know.'

She grabbed both of my hands and I was looking into her eyes. She screeched at me and I blacked out.

_Everything was really dark, and I wondered if I died. I tried looking around, but I couldn't move. March of the Toreador in a slow version began to play around me, but no light was to be seen._

_"Child, What I am about to show you is not a trip to the past. I cannot time travel, I can only show memories. These are the moments of your birth, and your mothers death"_

_I was confused, I tried looking around for her. Mama Fazbear wasn't anywhere and I stopped looking, knowing it was futile. I could only respond._

_"Ok, I understand"_

_"These moments are truly beautiful as they are tragic. I can only hope and ask that you do not change who you are when you come back with the knowledge of your arrival."_

_She sounded so sweet, so caring, like... a mother. A mother that I never had. I just cried. "I understand, and I just want to know" I trembled. To witness my own mothers death and to see me alive, I would've traded places with her any day._

_"Do you know where you are?" she asked_

_"Somewhere deep down in my psyche called memories?"_

_"Yes, in a way. You are experiencing your first recollections from before you were born, but, not too far back. About an hour before she birthed you into this world"_

_I pondered her response, "Wait, I am inside my mom? The reason I cant see anything is because my eyes are shut and I'm still inside her?! That'__s metal as fuck"_

_She scowled at my answer "Yes you are still inside your mothers womb. Now, stop talking, I'm going to take us near your birth"_

_I laughed "It's still pretty dope, I should try kicking and be like 'Ey yo ma! This place is dark! Let me outta here!' "_

_She threatened to alter the future by strangling me with my umbilical cord. I got the message, I'll be quiet. She started to hum. A soft humming like a mother would to calm her baby instead of singing as the vibrations may soothe the fussy newborn. I felt blood rush to my head, I was in a third person view as I came from my mom. The sudden light blinded me as I experienced a rebirth. I thought of myself as a second coming, referencing to Jesus. I realized the blood wasn't my own. More than the umbillical cord came out as I ripped out and brought along my mom's placenta too. That apparently ruptured a nearby major blood vessel and the doctors and pediatricians scrambled to stop the bleeding. She was bleeding out. My dad, in a nurses outfit with a face mask and a head cap for his hair, was holding my mom's hand. He was praying for Him to not take away her. I couldn't do anything but watch as I took the life away from my mom. Blood was spilling from the Bed to the floor. _

_A Doctor shouted to a nurse present "Get me Marshall now! I need a C.S (cardiologist surgeon) a Intervenist, a perinatologist, IMMEDIATELY" _

_She rushed out the double doors and went to search for "Marshall" She came back a few minutes later with, I presume, Marshall, and not soon afterwards, the three specialized doctors came in. I took a health course in community college so in case if I needed to potentially treat someone I knew and loved or just a stranger in general, I could potentially save a life. The C.S was someone who could repair blood vessels. A intervenist is kind of self explanatory, he intervened. and a perinatologist was someone who helped with High-Risk Pregnancies. The C.S appeared to be a middle aged Asian woman and the other two were both African-American doctors who looked pretty young. Maybe fresh out of a University. The original doctor was very anxious and flustered as the three tried to save my moms life and do what he couldn't_

_"We need this woman on a gurney we need her in a ICU ASAP" the intervenist urgently spoke. My dad helped lift her onto the trolley bed and took her away. I stayed in the room, lost gazing upon the red puddle that surrounded the middle of the room. I looked at the direction of which the bed was being taken. A blood trail was seen but it soon faded off as the wheels lost their ink to write on those shiny hallway floors. My mom was writing in calligraphy with her blood, It said: Save my son. I thought I was losing it. I shook my head, the writing was replaced by two paralleled lines._

_I left the room, Mama Fazbear had her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and went to go see my infant self. It didn't take that long to find me. I was in a blanket, in a strange plastic box that seemed to be on a life support system. I was being incubated. It dawned on me that I was a premature newborn. I was off by 1 month. Crying, reaching out for nothing, and blind, my little body was bawling for attention and care. I wanted to throw up. Everything happened so fast, I didn't know this was possible. I left the room, crashing to the floor. Mama Fazbear picked me up, I ran to my mom. Several doctors were yelling at each other. _

_"She can't be saved! Not only was the placenta ripped out already causing mass internal bleeding but the Ovarian Vein was severely ruptured. On top of that, we weren't there, no, we came 15 min after the initial bleed out. I'm Sorry but there's nothing to be done. She has an hour. Her senses are deteriorating, her awareness was diminishing, hell, her body is shutting down. There's nothing more to be done"_

_They looked away from each other and at me._

_'Shit, am I visible to them?'_

_The doctors hung their head in shame, I turned around to see my dad standing there. He heard it all. In a fit of rage he attacked one of the doctors and knocked out the other two with a fold-up chair. Security came in to detain him. _

_"I WATCHED HER DIE! I MADE A PROMISE TO MY SON AND TO HER I WILL NEVER LET ANYTHING FROM STOPPING ME TO ENSURE THE WELLBEING AND HEALTH OF MY BOY! FUCK YOU AND YOUR PHD'S! WORTHLESS CUNTS I HATE YOU ALL!"_

_He screamed with such passion and rage, I feared the man and respected his determination. As security and a few police arrested my father with some trouble, they managed to get him to keep his head straight as another physician rushed in to administer a shot. I assumed it was to sedate him. His roars of pain and loss became whimpers as he slumped to the floor with tears rolling from his cheeks to crash to the floor. I was in a similar fashion as I was in a wreck too. Nothing would've prepared me to witness the death of my mother, the passion of my father, and the birth of my own self. Mama Fazbear held me, I didn't push her away this time, I held her too and cried into her chest piece, burying myself into her fur whimpering, crying for my mom. _

_"Lets go child. You've seen enough"_

_I nodded my head and breathed rapidly while brushing the tears away from my face with my sleeve like a child would. Snot was even coming from my nose. Pain and Loss that I should've cared about long ago hit me so hard that I actually threw up. She only held me, and started to hum like she did before._

I awoke on the floor of the restaurant. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all anxiously looking at me with worry on their faces. I sat up and looked at myself. Covered in vomit and soaked patches of tears all over my shirt and even my jeans. I wanted to throw up again.

Bonnie: That was so intense there little dude, every five minutes you spasmed and screamed. We could only watch as mama bear told us to not touch you. We could, however, give you room. we moved the tables and chairs from you.

Chica and Freddy nodded in agreement. It was a solemn unison of agreement. I tried to stand, only to fall down. Freddy helped me up. I regained my balance and looked at Freddy. Sympathy was in his eyes and he only smiled.

"Thank you, thank you all. Especially you Mama-"

Mama Fazbear was nowhere to be seen. I called out for her but nothing happened. It was half an hour till my shift ended. I ran out to the parking lot in hopes of finding her. Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy returned to the stage, all hoping for my closure to be helpful and not to be endful, if that made any sense. I wanted to check the roof. I still had the my ruined shirt on so I took that off and threw it away. I ran to the storage room and headed to the back exit. Not too far from the door, a ladder was bolted to the building but the first 10 feet was locked in a box to prevent people from climbing to the roof. I took a couple of steps back from the ladder to get a running start. I sprinted to the ladder and jumped when I was about 3 feet from it. I threw my hands up in an attempt to reach the top of the cage. My feet hit the cage and I felt the top edges and held on. I did varsity basketball in high school and college and I was point guard. I never got into competitive or professional competitions because I didn't believe in that but I just played to have fun. My coaches nick named me "Prude" because they thought I thought I was too good to play. I just wanted to play for fun.

Reaching past the edge and grabbing onto a ladder piece, I pulled my self up and scaled the ladder. Reaching the top of the establishment, I found her. She was shining with the morning sun reflecting off her coloration. She looked back and smiled at me.

'I hope this doesn't change you as a character, but helps to mature you as a man'

She was speaking telepathically again. I didn't have time to respond as the sun fully hit her and she dissipated. Too much crazy shit happening in one night. I walked over to where she once stood. A small golden necklace with a heart laid on the rooftop. It seemed to be a locket. I opened it and cried out in appreciation. It was a photo of me as a baby and my mom.

'Thank you Mama Fazbear, Thank you'

My thoughts went out to her and I didn't know if they would reach her or not. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Miranda was looking at me with a puzzled expression. I handed her my locket and looked at the morning sun. It was good to be alive.

_**please leave a review for this chapter to give me some feedback and a follow/favorite if you liked the story and wanna see more and finally recommend this to someone you know if you and him/her have a mutual liking for FNAF or just for a good story. Later :)**_


	10. Chp 10 Theres a First Time for Everthing

_**Thanks for all the good reviews and the increasing numbers of people Following and Favoriting as well. Rated M this chapter becuase Miranda will remember what was going with her while Zach was having a trip through his own Mind to find out memories. The way I could've explained it is that He witnessed his memories and with the biological connection to his father he could see stuff from his memories too but Mama Fazbear dictated the time frame to witness so he couldn't view anymore than what she wanted him to see even though he chose to stop. I hope you're all paying attention to the chapter titles as they all hold significance and meaning to the chapter that comes about. I try to have as much meaning as possible to truly make it a good Hurt/Comfort Story. Then there's all the Super Natural shit that decides to happen :D anyway, I did chuck out the Sex Scene before but I decided to have it in this one because Zach would want to know where she was during the entire time and Vice Versa. Skip it if you want, I'll have the indicators up**_

_**Enjoy:3**_

*Zach's POV*

We were still on the rooftop, sitting on the edge with legs out, talking about our adventures that we had. I told Miranda how I met Golden Freddy, who turned out to be Freddy's mom, and when I fixed her by giving her an endoskeleton and eyes, she gave me knowledge. By accessing the deepest reaches of my mind I witnessed my first moments and my mom's last breaths.

"Sounds like quite an adventure, and you lost you're shirt. Hahahah... are you gonna be ok though?" She sounded mildy impressed, and thought the weed was responsible from last night. I assured her that Mama Fazbear helped me and gave me my own little piece of closure. Although it wasn't technically closure. Sure I wanted to know and all, but some doors are better left closed, ya know?

"Yeah... Hey, how'd you get up here?" I just thought of that. She yawned and stretched, holding hands to the air.

"Freddy tossed me up to the ladder, I nearly hit the top. Bonnie may be a fighter but Freddy is strong. I wonder if Chica has a talent?"

I pondered that too and believed what she said, "Well, not to be sexist, but she is in the kitchen all the time so I assume her talent is cooking."

She rolled her eyes then held her hands to her stomach, grunting in pain.

"Ow..."

"What's up?" I was concerned for her, but she might just be having a hangover or just hungry.

"My stomach hurts, like, a lot" Her stomach growled

"Let's go out to eat, you're turn to pay though" I smiled at her, then dropped it as she started to cry

"Hey, hey, hey, let me take you home. I'll grab you some food on the way back and get you some Pepto Bismol for the stomach"

She lashed out at me, anger in her eyes

"Nothing is wrong with my stomach, I just need meat"

She acted as if on impulse, What was going on with her?

"Lets get down then I'll take you home, K?"

She nodded, guilty from her anger, and apologized

"I'm Sorry, I just don't know. I feel empty and full, hurting but hungry"

She needed my help. I walked her over to the edge with the ladder, and helped her down the first few steps. Climbing off the edge, I jumped once I had a good handling on the edge. Hitting the pavement and tumbling to roll with the momentum, I went a couple of feet before stopping at standing back up. Miranda was at the top of the cage where the ladder locks up at.

"Try jumping I'll catch you!" I didn't really shout at her but I was loud enough to where she could hear me, compared to when we were next to each other. She steadied herself, then freaked out. It does look a bit high up from there. I panicked and tried to calm her down. She did try to regain herself before slipping or even worse, dying from that height. It doesn't look to high up but anything could happen. She didnt give me a warning, and just jumped off, falling sideways. I didn't have to time to think. I rushed in before she impacted and dolphin dived so she could fall on me. I ended up scraping my face and maybe breaking a rib but she was okay. Actually, she fell asleep. I had to push her off, then try to recover from her impact

"Ugh... Goddamnit that hurts" Looking at her sleeping face "You're gonna end up killing me one of these days"

Still, her cute content face as she slept gave me a second look, she was worth saving. Standing up with some effort, I had to bring her inside. Then I had to grab my gear and head out. She might be hurt, I had to use what medical skills I have to try and assume her state of health. Mood swings, irrational anger, upset stomach, strange cravings, maybe narcolepsy? I thought of pregnancy, but that couldn't be possible. As far as I could tell, she hasn't had any sex and she swore to never love another man since Peter but that was over, what, 5 years ago? I don't know. She shouldn't have been smoking dope with me or taking shots if she was pregnant, she's smarter than that, I know it. I shook my head, whipping around my long hair. It was long enough to reach my eyebrows and cover my ears and back of my neck. I had wavy brown hair so it was longer that it looked. 'I've said it once, and I'll say it again: I'm not paid enough for this shit. Hasn't even been a week and more interesting stuff has happened now than my life' I thought in disbelief. 'Why was I the hero? Why did I have to save everyone?' I was getting mad at mself for being selfish.

Once the office was cleared from my stuff and the gang back on backstage, I checked Pirates Cove

"Woah, Foxy, this place and you has changed a lot. I like the make over, wow, is that real?" I was mesmerized by how the cove had changed. A fur mat was in the center and foxy was stretching. Wait, stretching? "Careful there dude, I don't think your endo body is made for that kind of flexibility" He looked at me and I saw his eyes. They were'nt what they used to be. Mechanical and artificial, to emotions and life. "Did I miss something?" I was really intrigued by this. Foxy just shrugged, he held a necklace in and around his closed paw.

"Give this to Miranda boy, she left it here while I was sleeping" Foxy explained, well, not really. I was still in the dark about his transformation

"As for my body, ask her too, I need to sleep. Also, I feel, full. Like, as if I need to relieve myself."

Confused, I asked "Do you need to use the restroom? What kind of relieving?"

He got angry at my seemingly rhetorical questions. As if I knew what the fuck was going on. It looked like he was starting to do the potty dance. I started to laugh.

"What is your problem, Help Me!" Foxy seemed desperate. I asked him to come with me, and I took him to the bathroom. I was curious as to why he felt like this. I opened a stall for him and told him to drop his pants, at least below his knees, and sit on the toilet. He didn't question me but had a look of concern on his face.

"Dont let your tail get in the water, keep it out of the way" he hugged it around him.

"Now what?" He inquired

"Hell if I know, I thought you had to relieve yourself"

"Would you come in here please?"

Dammit, I thought of this as potty training some 4 year old. I'm not paid enough for this shit

"Fine, come out, we'll take you to the handicap stall. Its larger and roomier in there so I can try and... guide you"

"Thanks matey"

He didn't have his pants on, he just held them in one of his paws.

"Oh my..."

Foxy really did turn alive. Hell, He had the parts, so that confirmed one suspicion. Think of it like a dog, It has that sheathe to put away his thingy then there were just a pair of furry white friends just below him. I started to laugh at him, only because it caught me off guard

"What is your problem?

he honestly had no clue

"Come on, I'll show you how it works. First, that is a toilet" Pointing to the ceramic podium "You sit on that and you do your business. Business as in relieving yourself."

He did what I told him earlier to do in the first stall, but did nothing after that.

"Stop holding it in, just... Let it go."

"Maybe its a privacy thing lad, could you go?"

"Allright I'll be outside, When you're content let me know"

I was waiting awkwardly outside the bathroom so he could finish. It was about half an hour when he called me. During that time I put the stuff away in my car and checked in on Miranda. She was still Asleep.

"Zach my boy, I figured it out and I fee great!" He sounded like a dog would. Cause, dogs get really happy when they go on walks and when they're done they're just estatic.

"Okay, now this is the last step. Take some of this Toilet Paper and wipe yourself underneath the base of your tail. Where you had to push out something, ya know? keep doing that until you cant find anymore.. spots. then just throw it inside the toilet and push down on that shiny lever to flush it."

I felt like some dude who wrote informational books for little kids on how to potty. I'm a big kid now! Ugh, I need to get out of here.

"Grab your pants... where are they?"

"I... Lost them"

"What do you mean, Lost them?"

"They went down the toilet"

"Well shit"

"Sorry"

"No no, It's okay, just, Let me find you something to wear"

I had to think. Foxy needed something new to wear anyway. I remembered the blanket back at my office. I needed to take his measurements later to see what his size was for his waist then I'll get him some cargo's or khakis.

"All right Foxy, you're coming home with me. I'm gonna take you shopping."

"I don't know what that means but I'll trust you lad" He just followed me out and to the office where I had Miranda. It had been a long night so I wasn't surprised to see her still sleeping. I held my hand underneath her nose to check for her breathing. She was fine.

"Help me out, do you want to carry her or me? then the other one grabs my stuff and we'll head out to my place"

Foxy wanted to carry her, but didn't know how to.

"I would like to carry her, I just don't want to drop her"

"Just have one arm underneath her knees and another supporting her top half by holding underneath the arms and back, like this."

I reached for her left side and slid my arms underneath her. Once she was in place, I handed her to Foxy. He mimicked my method and held her close. Me and him were shirtless, and I had my jeans rolled up a bit. I threw my security uniform over him and wrapped the blanket around his waist and put on my hoodie. My shirt was thrown away so I didn't have to worry about that. Once I had my gear, I said goodbye to the gang and left with Foxy and Miranda. I had to think of an excuse so people wouldn't freak out about a 7 foot tall fox running around. I would just claim he was a Furry or something. I had to open the rear doors to my car so Miranda could lay down in the back. Foxy took the passenger side. I explained to him about seatbelts for a little bit then turned on the car. I had to put my gear in the trunk. Once Everything was situated in the car, I locked the front doors. I needed to call Mr. Fazbear later to explain Foxy.

"Today is gonna be a long day" Glancing at the clock, it was almost 8am. People were barley getting onto the roads so detection was too big of an issue. Foxy kept asking questions about every little thing that we passed by. The dam, the river, the people, their activities, the shops, the roads, the signs, the wildlife, the trees and shit, the houses, the mailboxes, the cars, god it was one after the other. It still felt cool teaching him all this stuff though. Getting to my apartment parking lot, he told me how pretty the place was. I shrugged, it's not much but it's better than nothing. We had to carry her both upstairs and inside so we could lay her down on my bed once we got inside the apartment. I had Foxy run down to my car and grab my gear from the trunk. I told him how the keys worked on my key chain thing. The lock with a space is unlock, the lock with no space is lock, the car figure with an open backside is the trunk, etc.

I thought he was gonna be fine. I cleaned up the apartment while he was busy grabbing my stuff and left a note for Miranda while we were gone. It had my number, where we were headed, and time expected to be back. I imagined we were gonna be back before 4pm. The mall should be open by the time we got there. Once the apartment was situated and Miranda, once again, without pants and in bed, I took off with Foxy. Hitting the bank first to deposit some money and talk to a financial dude about if I'm okay at the moment financially (which I was) and then took off for the mall. Hitting the freeway, we just talked over simple stuff, and then it evolved into more complex stuff such as how the Government worked and the economy. My head hurt so bad from remembering college and high school and trying to explain the amount of knowledge that I knew. We got to the mall about half an hour later and Foxy was more fixated on the size and architectural wonder that the mall was. It was still kinda early and the mall cops were making their rounds.

Back at the house though, I did get him a hoodie so he could hide his ears and I made him wear briefs along with gym shorts. He would pass off for a Furry definitely but I didn't want to be around for that kind of attention. I parked the car and explained the situation.

"Listen, I don't want you getting more attention than necessary so here's whats about to go down: Stick close to me at all times, do not walk around on your own, we clear?"

I had to sound authoritative and serious, he nodded in agreement

"Second, do not speak to anybody, we need to get in and out as soon as possible, let me do all the talking. Only speak when I tell you too, k?"

Nod

"Third, if I leave you somewhere, don't move, or at least not too far. Just stay where I can see you too, got it?"

"Yeah"

Getting into the mall without detection was simple enough. Once we got into the various stores so I could try out stuff for foxy, that was a bit difficult. The clerks and store associates or whatever wanted Foxy to remove his costume. I had to bullshit them saying stuff like: 'oh, he's a special needs, let him be' or 'Discriminating against a customer? Where's the manager?' and try and convince them to get his sizes. He was a size 30 waist and a whopping 40 inch pant length. It was 21 inches for short length though. I had to get some stuff custom tailored and a hole cut out for his tail. Getting him tan khaki shorts and a white button up tee with a black vest as one outfit came to nearly 120 dollars. I bought him three outfits. We spent the whole morning there, and a little bit into the afternoon. Once we got to the food court, Foxy went wild. I had to calm him down, screaming to other concerned people he was special needs, and forcing him to calm down. We went around the food court and he settled on Chinese food. 20 dollars worth of sweet and sour with chicken lo mein noodles and fried rice with egg rolls just for him. He slammed his face down on the food as soon as we sat down and I set his plate in front of him. He must've been starving. I just ate my smaller version of his portion and sipped on some soda. I got him water.

I needed information. Heading over to the book store once Foxy was finished and a brief tutorial on cups with straws and the water fountain, I headed over to the animal section and pulled out a book. The title plainly said: "How to take care of Red-Foxes For Dumbasses" Fuck yeah. I found Foxy in the childrens area. he had a crowd going full of children ranting and raving over his adventures on the high seas. I let him have his fun for about an hour and a half once I drank my coffee at the local coffee shop inside the book shop. I finished reading the book and high lighted areas of importance and marked several pieces in the book for reference. These sons of bitches are hard to take care of. And they're mischievous as fuck. The kids did'nt want him to leave and the parents didn't seem to mind the commotion and he started to gain more and more of a crowd. He broke the first rule, hell, all of them.

I had to break it up and promise the crowd another appearance next Monday at the same time. The crowd did the usual "awwww" thing and we left. Foxy was really happy, I didn't scold him, though I did give him a look. He just beamed and laughed. Next stop: Home and Miranda

*Scene Change*

~Miranda P.O.V~

It was almost 1pm when I woke up, and I woke up the taste of blood in my mouth. Running to the bathroom in a sub-conscious matter and threw my head into the toilet as my stomach rejected whatever was still inside me. After a half an hour of crying, agony, and fear, it stopped. I stumbled to the kitchen as I hugged the wall. Alcohol wouldn't help me, I needed water. Everything was a blur, It was getting too hot. I just started stripping and drinking hastily. Collapsing to the floor and screaming, I heard the front door slam open. A red blur rushed to my side. Voices became senseless noise. I felt weightless as the red blur picked me up. My mind took me back to last night, and the reason why I was in distress.

***Mirandas Memory***

**This is where the sex happens, Skip if you don't want to see, the next scene has highlighted characters like this. I do it to add character and love to the story. Read at your own choice and don't flame me, I do it for the story. Mature Content Ahead, you have been warned**

I wasn't sure what to say or do. He looked at me with anticipation and I smiled at him.

"Foxy, do you really want to know, this might not be exactly a comfortable thing for you. Hell, I'm nervous" I tried to get out of it but I desperately wanted to know about him.

"Lass, If I make ye nervous, just let me know. We can wait, but I really want to know."

His pirate talk and sincerity told me this was the right choice

I just held his hand in mine. We were both laying next to each other on his make-shift bed. I looked into his eyes, and I saw curiosity, and sincereness. Nothing said he wanted to take advantage of me. I wanted him. I sat up and knelt on my knees. Foxy did the same. I came up close to him, holding onto his head and kissed him

He didn't know how to respond. He tried it himself, messed up a bit. I giggled and positioned his head so it'd be easier for him. The difference of the shape of our heads made it difficult to kiss, but we got the hang of it. Once he got good, I surprised him by licking his lips. Everything about him was so alive, his teeth were teeth and he had a soft tongue that was flesh.

He looked at me with surprise and tried it too. His tongue invaded my mouth and we started to battle. Tongue wrestling was easy for me since I had experience but he quickly caught on and one. He pushed me back so I layed down and he just was over me. He wasn't that cold heavy body anymore. He was alive now, and significantly lighter. He was still almost 7 feet and I was about 5 and a half. I guessed he weighed about 130 pounds. He was a Fox afterall, so he gonna turn out light weight.

He started to feel my body, grabbing for my breasts first. I moaned at his gentle but firm kneading of my cleavage. He took it as a good sign and moved one hand to rummage through my hair and hold me by my head. Breathing became more rapid and breaths became more sharp. He moved his other hand to feel over my top half of my body. Caressing my sides and gently tugging on my love handles and whatever he could. I guess he was starting to learn and self teach himself

I reached for his body and began to feel for him. We were still kissing but took breaks but they didn't last that long as we both eagerly wanted to begin again. His body was slim and well toned. I felt the muscles underneath that coat of fur. His abs were definite and body so firm. I was starting to lose control over myself. I pushed Foxy off of me and asked him once more

"Do you want to know if you're a male or not?"

He simply nodded. I took off my bra, shoes, socks, and jeans, leaving me exposed except for underwear. I still had my necklace on. Peter creeped into my thoughts. I swore I never was going to love another man. However, Foxy wasn't a man. He was more. I took of the necklace, and smiled. I set it aside, and whispered Peter good bye. I know I made the right choice. I wont hold on to him anymore, but that doesn't mean that I never have or will appreciate anything he's done for me. As stupid as t sounds, I just want somebody to Love, and that I want to move on. Foxy was on his knees as he examined me. I looked at his tan trousers. he followed my gaze and looked down too. He didn't see it before and neither did I, but there was a dent in his pants showing the obvious erection he had. I told him to stand up and I did the same. I asked him to pull his trousers down. He reached for them, not knowing what to expect and neither did I. They were off, and I took a moment for myself to figure him out. He didn't have a cock like normal humans would. His was red with veins and a pointed tip and a knot at the base.

It looked about 6 inches long and 2 inches wide with a extra 2 inches more in length and another 1 ½ inch more in girth for the knot. What? I am an engineer after all. This kinda stuff is like second nature. He looked down and examined himself. Grabbing his cock and sliding his hand over it, he tensed up with the new found sensation of pleasure. Groaning, he let go. His balls were a white furry duo that hung loosely below him and were proportionate to him. Maybe a little bigger than that. I walked over to him, and hugged. He returned my embrace and kissed more passionately than before. Reaching down and squeezing my ass, I yelped. He laughed softly and I let him take over control. We were both laying down again and his throbbing member was near my entrance. I don't think he knew what to do next so I asked him to take off my underwear. He pulled them down and off and sat up to examine me. Boobs were shown, hair a mess, I was exposed. I didn't mind. I pointed to my crotch.

He knelt down and put his face in it and I opened my legs for him. He stuck his snout and began to sniff wildly and inhale my apparent aroma. He licked me, I let out a moan. Seeing this as a positive response, he stuck his tongue and snout further into me. I reached up and held his head but he pushed my arms back and held me by my hands. He assumed control over me and I let him have his way. Constant shoots of pain mixed with pleasure were sending my brain into ecstasy and I screamed in joy. He let go of one hand and used it to cover my mouth. I loved his dominance over me. I just went limp, shaking by these sensations. I felt inside of me building up, I told him to stop.

"Whats the matter?" His snout and maw were completely soaked by my Love Juices.

"Use your friend there, I'm getting close" He understood and positioned himself over me. He was already coated in Pre-cum and dripping a little bit. I haven't had sex until that fateful day where the man ruined me and took my innocence away. But I have this angel in front of me to make it all better.

"Like this right?" He was still hovering over my entrance. I just nodded my head and told him to push it and to no stop until he got to his knot. He pushed in gently, my juices already provided the lube so he could begin fucking me. The tip went it and I felt my caverns being pushed apart and spread open. I let out tears from the pain. It was good pain. He stopped halfway and shuddered, then pulled out to the tip and pushed it back in, faster than before. He began to pump into, breeding me with his wonderful self. I lost it, throwing my back in ecstasy as he began going harder and faster. His breaths became more irregular and panted really hard. Drool was coming from his mouth and dripping onto my chest, stomach, and boobs. He noticed the mess he was making and began to suck my boobs

It was too much, he just went primal on me and let instincts take over. I was loving every second of it. Kneading on breast and feeding off the other, he started to groan and moan heavily too. I could feel it, he was shaking really hard.

"Push in all the way including your knot when you cum!" I pleaded to him. He let out a bark then a howl. He bit down on my neck, hard. Drawing blood and claiming my body, he thrusted into me one last time. The pain was immense, my mouth just hung open in awe. so did his. We were connected, and inseparable. I was his and he was mine. I licked at his face and we kissed more. The entire time was just a missionary position. I started to laugh, where's your God now? I thought. This was something that people could not explain. He was supernatural. After about half an hour he pulled out, the pop was slick and loud. He collapsed on top of me and rested. I heard snoring soon afterwards.

"I love you Foxy" It took a while for his knot to shrink. Once that happened I had to get dressed and leave soon. It was 20 min until Zach's shift was over, I had to look for him. Standing up, it was hard for me to balance myself. I felt so full. Putting on my clothes and then slipping on my shoes, I left the cove. He was lying there, content and happy. I forgot to put on his pants though. He needed something to wear. Setting off, I searched for Zach

***Back to the present***

That was it. Foxy took a day to become alive, who's to say it took even less for me to bear his young? I'm Pregnant! I smiled weakly and I heard his voice "Don't leave me lass, you're the one who brought me to life, I want to make sure that's repayed" I Love Him So Much. Water was running, two voices were heard, I was plunged into a tub full of warm water.

"The warm water stimulates the environment of which newborns are placed in inside the womb. This'll be relaxing for you and your kits. Miranda, I need you to be brave, and I need you to push" Zach? I called out for him, god I sounded so weak. It was time, my body wanted to birth these kits. That's right, Foxy's a fox so fox babies are called kits. It was just an hour of agonizing pain.

"I can see one lad, it's coming!" He sounded so happy

**_Please Review to give me some feedback, Favorite and Follow if you like it, Reccomend to a friend if theres a mutual like to FNAF or just wanting to read a good story. PM me if you have suggestions, grammatical corrctions, etc. See ya later :)_**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Family

_**Hello! Many people had questions about the previous chapter and the story in general. Don't get me wrong, but even I sometimes have a hard time in trying to understand what the hell I am talking about most of the time. It takes imagination and a little bit of logical reason to get a myth or theory up but, hey, its supernatural \`~`/ idk it's what you want it to be. I've always tried to have a definite story line and a bit of vagueness so that little bit of mystery is for you guys to come up with and find an answer, I love that you all are so in depth with it and challenging the system, It's great! I'm answering questions from the Review section, hope you guys are reading up on them too**_

_**To ShadowX116: you already know what's going to happen and as for the rest of you I have a small project I'm working on that will have a big impact on the story *Cause thats the way the cookie crumbles~Inside Joke***_

_**To Mikat2: If Foxy can have a transformation thing in one day, whos to say Miranda can't conceive and give birth in less than a day too? Supernatural Logic at work**_

_**To awesomegirl-FNAF: Mwahahaha! Basically, she did tie the knot, and your suspicions were correct X3**_

_**To akid: **__**I am not intending this to be a Porn. The romance I feel just adds to the story. and, besides "Kid" You shouldn't even be looking at that. I don't plan on having this story as smut material, that isn't my goal. My goal is to create a story that has meaning along with the hurts and feels that people love. I've always wanted to make a kick ass story with humor, adventure, sad times and good times, and a bit of romance. Hope you **__**continue **__**to enjoy, except for that "Kid" its rated T after all and has suggestive material including alcohol, cussing, drugs, and even sex. That last bit is M-rated but, whatever. I'm not discriminating you kid, just letting you know and others that this is how I feel. Also, if you're 13 that still makes you a kid. I won't recognize you as more than that until you're 18 or mature. You have a long way to go still, best wishes, CaliBause16**_

_**To HidingBehindTheCurtain: Yes more shall come MOAR XD**_

_**To FNAFMaster: I am glad you don't like it, and I understand your stance on a humanXanimatronic shipping, it's okay. I hope more negative reviews come about that. Yeah, that's right, challenge me and say you didn't like it but tell me why. And don't be a douche about it either. Be cool like FNAFMaster here. He/she reviewed at chap 4 so he's actually missing out on a lot of stuff. And besides, just skip it and move on. You don't have to read that, but continue with the story. I'm sure that if you can just get over yourself and appreciate the story itself you'll be just fine**_

_**To FoxyRules4Evr: I will definitely continue thank you**_

_**Thank you all who review and wish for me to continue, you've been such a great help, honestly :D**_

_**Enjoy**_

*Miranda's P.O.V*

"What? You can see it coming?! Is it a boy or a girl? Fox or human?"

I couldn't bear to stay down in the tub I wanted to get up and see the newborn, I was too impatient

"Calm down Miranda, I don't think you're out of the woods yet and this one isn't even done coming out yet, just lay back and trust me. I just read a book about taking care of Red-Foxes you'll be fine"

Zach tried to reassure me, something felt off about him reading though. Never thought of him as the reading type. As I was giving birth, my focus and attention became more clearer as I took in more of my surroundings. We were still in Zach's apartment and I was in his bathtub. This water did feel really good tho and relaxing. I had a top piece on and my bra but everything else was off as I layed in the bath tub. A sharp pain shot through my body and I threw my head back in response to the pain.

"Foxy hold her down and try and muffle her or something! Grab that small handtowel and have her bite down on it, fold it a few times first"

"Aye Captain"

He was still playing Pirate Ship, He's going to be a great father, I just know it. More pain was just hitting my body over and over again. I soon felt numb from the pain.

"Miranda I need you to push now!"

He commanded me to push out the young ones within me, I tried to even though I had no Idea what I was doing. I felt something work as the child began to slip out from me. I tried that again and heard a faint pop.

"Okay first one is out! Foxy grab me that towel! We need to clean this baby up. Be very gentle with it and just lay down with it, let it try to sense you. Miranda, they're Human but they keep switching to a Fox! I don't know, I think I see another one. Come on! Again!"

I was so happy to hear that, It helped me and gave me the motivation to continue. it took about 10 min of pushing and that lasted for about half an hour. 3 more kits were born. I didn't feel anything more inside of me.

"Okay Miranda! Allright! That's 4 for your litter making you and Foxy successful parents!"

I just layed in the tub, thinking of the impossible. I knew I was infertile, why did this happen? Divine Chance? Fate? A less crueler deity somewhere out there? I didn't care, I could now say that I can make that family me and Peter were going to have. I miss you so much Peter, I loved you. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and adding to the disgusting pool of water that I was sitting in. Everything from umbilical cords to embryo sacs and fluids, hell, I even broke my water in here. I reached over and grabbed the largest pieces of my birth and asked for a trash can. Dumping the contents in it and pulling the drain release, I tried to stand. I was really dizzy. Everything was so wonderful.

"Can, Can I see them?" I stepped over the tub wall and walked to Foxy. He held the four newborns in his arms, all were sound asleep. They looked healthy and average sized newborn human babies. Each had a different coloration to their hair and skin tone. One of them had black hair with tan skin, Female. Another was gray hair and white skin, Male. The other two were twins, red hair with a fair skin tone, male and female. I had an even lot and I loved them all.

"They're so beautiful, I love them"

I praised the children and Foxy for bringing life into this world.

"It was all you lass, If you weren't here, none of this would have happened"

I was just crying as I looked at each of I started to think. Names, identification, food, water, shelter, jobs, money, housing, what would society think of us? I started to worry, I have a responsibility as a mother to take care of these children and my mate. Where would we go?

*Zach's P.O.V*

I was sitting at the table, shirtless once more, drinking to my health and the new familys. I took another shot.

"That book actually helped, I need to show it to Miranda soon. I also need to take Foxy to the library or something. He doesn't have to know everything, but he needs to learn basic things like the laws of this country and the way it works. There's so much to do and so little time to actually prepare"

I was talking outloud to myself. Another shot down. I really hoped Miranda had a Contingency Plan of some sort. I thought the bitch was lame. As in, she was infertile. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, leaving the alcohol behind me. They were just huddled together, a perfect image of a happy new family. It was getting near 7pm. No cops had come to the door, given Mirandas screams and such. We were pretty thankful and goddamn lucky too

"Miranda, How are the kits? Where do you have them at?" I was excited for her, she looked tired, but victorious. Dressed in just a big t-shirt and sweatpants that I gave to her, she was so happy.

"Foxy has them and he's just laying on your bed. Each have a blanket lightly wrapped around them"

"Damn that's cute. Hey, I want to help you. First thing you should do is read this book. I need to step outside and make a couple of calls. I know a guy that can get your kids papers and stuff. So that way you don't need to register them in a Government building or whatever. This family consists of Foxy, You, Me, The gang back at the Pizza joint, and maybe Mr. Fazbear."

Foxy walked into the room, he was different. He didnt have his ears on top of his head, they were now on the side. His snout was gone replaced by a normal human face. He had long red straight hair that went past his eyes and the back and sides seemed to touch his shoulders. he lost his tail and no more fur was seen on his body. He had fair skin and red hair where applicable. Shirtless with toned muscles, and wearing tan khaki shorts. He was Human.

"F-Foxy, whoa, what happened?" I was just so perplexed and amazed. Miranda was concerned.

"Are you forever like this?"

"No" His voice caught me off guard. As a fox, he had a light hearty tone. As a human, It was deeper but still with a happy tone to it.

"If I concentrate I can switch forms"

He started to shake his head following his body, top to bottom. His ears came back up, face elongated, fur all over, tail sticking out, paws, everything. That was dope as fuck. I need a shirt and a coat so I can go out and make some calls.

"I'm going to let you too catch up, I need to figure out your guy's papers and stuff"

I left the room to go outside. I pulled a blunt from my pocket and shut the door behind me as I left the apartment. I knew they would be fine alone for a little bit. Walking down the hallway and making my way to the stairs I dialed a few numbers. I lit the blunt as I headed to the little forest that my apartment complex had for the kids to run around in. A couple of hits on my joint and a couple of hits on the phone, I waited for Brandon to pick up.

Brandon was a MIT hacker who was part of an Internet Mafia called Anonymous. I met him in a coffee shop as he tried to access my computer I had out. We had similar talents while he had connections. I got him funds and resources when others couldn't supply including weed. I never stepped into other drugs or other black market goods. Wasn't my type. Brandon finally picked up

"I love the trees, I wonder what the time is?"

He spoke in a cryptic manner, It was code for us to recognize each other. Making sure I was out of sight, I responded "The sky's always blue, and it's a quarter past two"

"Zaaaaaccchhhh! Whaddup dude? How you been little bro?"

He wasn't related to me, but we still looked out for each other. He was a good friend. A brother I never had.

"I took this crazy ass job and all this weird shits been happening but it's fun so I like it. Anyway, I got this new family. They're not illegal but not in the system, yet. The mother is already in the system. But she has this husband of her's and they just had kids. None of them are registered and the dad doesn't even exist by any country's records. Same with the kids."

"I understand, you need the docs to keep the cops away right? Bring the family over to the usual spot and also 1,500 in cash and a 10G in MaryJane. I assume its gonna be a wife husband and 4 kids right?"

"Almost, She was born here and stuff so shes good, just the husband and the kids along with a marriage certificate too. And yeah I can get you my side if you can get me grade A docs. No bullshit, huh? This one means a lot to me. And not like the other before. It's a personal matter"

"You know how we work: Detection on the minimum and Profits to the maximum"

"That's how It's always been. See you at 2pm tomorrow"

"The cow jumps over the moon because he spooned the fork"

"The Fiddler stabbed the Farmer in rage with a knife"

"Later Zach, thanks for the business"

"You too Brendan."

I hung up. These kind of transactions needed to be short and sweet. I finished the joint but wanted the last bit. The stinger was always kinda hard. I just tossed it and buried it in the dirt with my foot. Shaking my head and trying to regain awareness, I walked back to the apartment. I wonder what they did in my absence?

*Going back about 20 min before Zach left*

~Miranda P.O.V~

I was so happy. A large part of me questioned everything I came to know growing up. Is there a God? Can the Impossible be Possible? Is there an explanation for the unknown? I didn't care. Holding my four newborns in my lap as Foxy held me in his, I felt whole. A piece of my heart, empty for so long, now filled with Hope. I know Zach will try and help me out. I wonder what exactly he was going to do. These kids need names. I looked at the four. One black, one gray, the other two Red. It came to my attention that every time one of them gets flustered or has a strong emotion they change forms. I need to teach them to stay calm.

"Foxy, We need to name them"

"Hm? Aye, that'd be right lass"

"Any ideas?"

He looked at me and then the newborns. He was trying to think about names that would befit the kids for their lives. Black hair female, gray hair male, male and female red twins. What name would befit the eldest? She needed something that would identify her as a symbol of authority. A name that has a childish but sophisticated feel to it.

"Her lass, the firstborn, She will be called.. Olivia"

Olivia… I loved it. He's so clever. A name created by William Shakespeare in his play Twelfth Night. Literally, a black beauty. I nodded in approval and looked up to him. He was trying out his human form. I reached up to his shaggy red hair, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Not now lass, we still have three left"

I pouted in his decision. He just hugged me and laughed.

"Now, the gray lass, lets see… name a band you like" He wanted to know what band to name after him. I had to think. I really liked Pink Floyd. Floyd… I could roll with it. I started to hum to 'Comfortably Numb' I remember smoking pot with Peter in college, having a trip with the serenity and grace with the depression it brings. I cried a little bit. "Yes, Floyd. That is his name" Foxy kissed my face in appreciation for helping him out. He was still in human form.

"That trick you have is going to be really helpful. Now when we're out in public, you don't have to claim your a furry anymore" I laughed at his past situation

"There it goes, that word again. What does it mean?" He questioned it. I guess Zach called him a furry before.

"It's when humans dress up as animals. Such as dogs, wolves, foxes, and other creatures. Mainly it's for a dress up feel and it's liked by many. There are a few that dress up for sexual reasons too." I explained

"Are you a furry?" he imposed

I actually had to think about that one. I loved Foxy before as a childhood icon in my part and recently I made a stronger love with him. He was still a fox then and not able to change as he is now. Am I a furry?

"Eh, not really. Although I do think you're still pretty sexy with or without your fox form."

"Oh really now?" He tried to advance on me. I played the same card he did earlier.

"nope, not right now, we have two more kids, twins to be exact" He groaned in protest. I just gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Now, these two are the spitting image of their father. I want to name the girl, you can name the boy. What would you have named yourself?"

He had to think once more about his son. 'What name would I like? If I had a choice to change my name...' he spoke in my ear "I like Adam, I am the first male after all" I wondered how he knew about the bible "Where did you learn that Biblical name?" I asked in curiosity. He said he was reading this black book with a funny symbol on it last year when a church group came in the restaurant for a birthday party. One of the kids left a Bible for Foxy as a present.

"I remember the lad saying that It'll give me company and something to do in my spare time. Such a thoughtful boy. I questioned my own exsistence and our love because of that knowledge. What I mean is, you played God and brought me to life, and you laid down with an animal. Those are both taboos, are they not?"

I had to explain to him about the Bible. I wasn't a christian or religious but being a skeptical, I found that it's hard to believe in that faith. Or any religions. I wasn't about to get deep with it. It's a highly controversial matter. You do your thing and I'll do mine, just don't try and rub it in my face or convert me, I'm not about that life. I respect them and all, and everyones entitled to their opinion. I shook the thoughts from my head and asked him to not bring it up or worry about it. Just be thankful for the chance that we've got at being a family. He seemed content with that.

"Hmmmm. Anyway, I think Adam would be great for him, we could also name her Eve too" I tried to sound hopeful, while secretly thinking about how I am going to rub it into someones face one of these days 'Where's your God now?' I disregarded it, I had my kids to think about, not someone elses beliefs. He loved the Idea of Adam and Eve for the twins. He promised me he wouldn't bring up religion again. Only because it's in conflict with his existence and our love. Zach walked into the room

"Good news everyone!" He sounded like the professor from Futurama "I got you two set up with some papers and a marriage certificate and soon you'll be in the system along with your kids too. We just have to meet up with him tomorrow. Bring the kids and try to stay in human form. We can't have too many people involved in this as it is. Just us 3 plus the gang back at the pizza shop and maybe Mr. Fazbear. Miranda, If I could, I need 1,500 dollars in cash and I have to go to my dealer and pick up some goods. The money isn't for that, I will pay for the goods. Also, these kid's need some sort of clothing and diapers. I assume they'll be in fox form when they get fussy so staying calm is a priority. If you both do as I say, and I'm not trying to blackmail you I'm your friend. Everything should go smoothly. Have you two talked about the names of the kids and where you want to live at?"

I was amazed at his skill, and here I thought he was another dumbass, I truly admire you Zach "Yeah, the firstborn, black-haired female, is Olivia. The grey-haired secondborn is Floyd. The twins are Adam and Eve. And I have a place actually. My parents have a country home in Washington State not D.C. and I want to raise this family there. We don't have a last name yet. Our finances I will take care of, I have leftover college money believe it or not still at the bank."

he looked impressed too "Kick ass! Why not use your last name Miranda? Oh and we have to be there by 2pm tomorrow. I have work tonight so It's gonna be a long night. Are you two coming with me or do you want to stay at my house and take care of the kids?"

"Well, We could stay here. I know Bonnie and the other two are gonna be absolutely crazy over these little ones. I wonder if Mama Fazbear would make an appearance? What do yo think Foxy? Also, should we change you name or give you a cool backstory so you could keep it that way?"

Zach nodded in agreement, Foxy looked from him to me. "Well, I like my name as it is. I dont see anything wrong with it. Little Adam has my name, so I'll keep mine" Zach added in "We could say that when you were younger Foxy you were seen to play with the foxes that came by your house in the afternoons" He grinned "Sounds adventurous and daring, fits me well, I like it" Zach looked at me "We still need a last name though" I wanted to think of something originall that would befit the family. I decided to not make it complicated and use my last name. "Darkwood, that is the family name'. Miranda Darkwood with her mate Foxy Darkwood and their 4 newborns Olivia Darkwood, Floyd Darkwood, Adam Darkwood and Eve Darkwood. Each of us had such a badass ring to it. Hell yeah.

Zach was happy with my decision "Darkwood huh? Sounds metal as fuck. Anyway, I;m gonna go scrub the tub from your little birthing session and Foxy I need you to take care of the kids while I have Miranda just pick up the place and make dinner. You both cool with that?"

Foxy shrugged, still smiling. I loved Zach's natural Leadership "Yeah thats fine, when they wake up they're going to be hungry. I wonder how long it'll take them to grow? Hopefully not a day like you and these babies did. I want to experience being a mother"

Foxy continued with my comment "As do I, as their father" I really am a lucky bitch. I got up and started to pick up general mess and stuff. The apartment wasn't a mess itself just needed some attention. It occurred to me the boys went out shopping. I would've liked to go with them. I saw inside the bag which had some white button up t-shirts and a couple of vests along with khaki shorts. All the shorts had holes in the back for his tail. I took a closer look and saw that there was a button flap so it didn't look awkward in his human form.

After doing some general pick up, I went to go make some food. A thought crossed my mind 'Shouldn't I be resting in Bed? I just gave birth to 4 kids.' I'm actually surprised that I'm walking and doing all this shit. I guess having Foxy in my life has its perks. I recover faster when I'm with him and bearing his young gave me that drive to do anything to make sure I was there for my new family. Checking the fridge, I pulled out some ground beef. Checking the pantry for spaghetti noodles, olive oil, salt, and some sauce, I cleared off counter space then set them on it.

Now I had to find a pot and a strainer for the noodles. I decided to cook the ground meat first. throwing the meat inside the pot and running back to pantry for some meat tenderizer and pepper to add to the meat once it was cooked and drained. I pulled another pot out and filled it halfway with water and put a little bit of olive oil in it. I set that on the stove with the meat and turned on the stove. Burners lit and doing their job, I waited for the water to boil as I turned the meat over to cook it thoroughly.

After a few minutes of that, I grabbed a lid and had a cup set on the side. I tipped over the pot with the lid having a small opening so I could drain the meat from the grease and oils it produced. The water was boiling now so I set down the pot and poured in the Spaghetti Sauce and set it to a lower temperature so the meat and sauce could cook together. Adding in the spaghetti noodles to the pot of water I made sure that they were all in there before I left it alone to boil. Grabbing a large wooden spork, I broke up clumps of noodles and made sure the oil did its job by preventing the noodles from sticking to each other.

Grabbing another utensil, this time a large slotted spoon, I stirred the ground up meat and sauce together. Once it got to a boil I let it rest. The noodles were nearly done so I grabbed the strainer and put it into the sink. Dumping the contents of the pot into the strainer and leaving noodles inside while the water drained away, I grabbed plates forks and cups and set the table. I had three of each set up for me Foxy and Zach. 'I have to teach Foxy how to eat' I thought. Zach told me earlier about Foxy eating at the mall. I smiled at the thought of him not knowing what to have done.

Once the table was set I went to the freezer and looked for Garlic Bread. I found Texas Toast instead but they're basically the same thing. Opening the oven and pulling out its contents of pots and pans and setting them aside except for a tray to put the garlic bread in, I shut the door and set its temperature and let it heat up. I unboxed the Texas Toast and unwrapped its packaging. Separating the toast was a bit hard but I eventually got 6 Toast out and on the tray. The Oven beeped signaling it ready use, I slid in the toast and shut the door, setting a timer to 15 min. I planned on flipping them halfway for even cooking.

Whatever dishes I was done with I set in the other sink and next to it. I thought about a beverage. Some kick ass lemonade would be good. I had to search once more the kitchen and pantry for sugar, lemons, a pitcher and a wooden spoon. Cutting the lemons in half on a cutting board, then I squeezed them by hand and dropping it into the pitcher. I did this for 7 lemons. Now I had to add water and fill it like ¾ of it. Once that was done I stirred it and gave it a taste. Sour as hell, now it needs sugar. I took a heap of sugar and just dumped it into their. I stopped once I felt it was enough.

Tasting it, I thought 'Fuck yeah! Nailed it' I stirred it a bit more then left it alone. I glanced at the timer and it was bit over half done. Grabbing some tongs I flipped the toast while they were still inside the oven by pulling the rack out that they were resting on. Pushing the rack back in and closing the door, I thought about what else I should do. I looked for a clock. Zach had a clock up on the wall next to the pantry. It read 8:49pm "Dinner should be ready by 9 then" I thought aloud. Zach must've heard me because he walked in and responded with "Sounds good, smells better too. Looks delicious, Spaghetti is delicious, I cant wait to dig in"

I looked at him in disbelief "Did you just make a pun with the 5 senses?" he laughed at me and smiled "Maybe… maybe not" The oven beeped and I told him to tell Foxy that dinner was ready. I pulled the toast from the oven and set it on the stove. Zach showed Foxy how we were going to sit at the table but before that we needed to serve ourselves. I helped foxy with his plate as he brought it over. A heap of noodles and a lot of meat-sauce and two toast for my mate and the same serving for me and Zach. The two sat down and I served them Lemonade. I was the last to sit down.

It was a family meal with two people who became so close to me in so little time. This started for me 2 days ago. I imagine Zach's been working earlier than that. Teaching Foxy how to eat and drink was funny and Zach enjoyed helping him while having fun at him in the process. Foxy was angry but it was all good. We sat at that table, eating, talking, playing, laughing, these two were the closest I had ever been to anybody. I loved them so much.

"Hey Foxy dont get too dirty or else we're gonna have to give you a bath" That was already too late. He was in his Human form while we ate but his face was a sloppy mess as he tried to learn to use the fork. He looked up from eating out of his plate with his head down, a look of worry came about his expression. I couldn't stop laughing. My new family.

_**Thank you all for reading and furthering me to continue this story. Please leave a Review to give me some feedback, PM me if you have suggestions or questions, Follow and Favorite if you liked it and hadn't already, and maybe recommend this to a friend if you both have a mutual liking to FNAF or he/she wanted to know 'Hey where can I get a good story' ya know? Also, tell me what you think of the new family? I would love to hear about that. As far as the Religious piece I put in the story I thought it'd be funny. I do not intend to insult anybody and if I did I apologize as that was not my intention. See ya :)**_


	12. Chp 12: Something New, Something Painful

_**To FNAFMaster: Thank you and I'll be sure to make more that top the ones before it and everybody watch out we got a grammar nazi! While I try to make as many grammatical and punctual mistake corrections on my own sometimes some slip. If this bothers some of you for my little errors I apologize. Then again, get over yourself :3**_

_**To a kid: I'm glad you're liking the story now and yeah I will keep it up.**_

_**To Steelhammer: I;m glad you really like it and who knows? I haven't yet decided on a god-father/mother figure yet but Zach is more than likely GF and Mama Fazbear Can't be GM because she's gone all the damn time. Bonnie or Chica sounds pretty good.**_

_**To Jacob: Chapter 12 is up and I'm incredibly happy, like, that's an understatement, that you feel that way. I will try to get them up at least every 5 days. **_

_**and to SSComedy: Mr. Fazbear is the owner/manager to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Freddy is the bear animatronic.**_

_**Last A/N piece before the story starts: Pertaining to FNAFMaster, This isn't a AnimatronicxHuman Shipping anymore. It's more like… well, I'm not sure what to call it. AnthromorphXHuman? I dunno, let me know what you guy's think it should be called.**_

_**Rated T for usual noise.**_

_**Enjoy**_

*Zach P.O.V*

Foxy did look concerned. But that might've been an understatement. I guess that it's a universal feeling of dread when someone else sais the word "Bath" He finished his plate and licked his lips. He just had gotten used to his other form and his Human form is something he's learning how to use well. Shaking his head, he went back to his Animal state and with ears drooped as if he was in a submissive state. The terrifying son of a bitch began to whimper.

"Yo Foxy, a bath isn't that bad. All you have to do is stand, or sit if you're in a tub, and let the water soak or rinse away what it can off of you. Then grab some soap and wash yourself. Finally just rinse off. There's little to none in chance of you being in pain unless if you have the water too hot or too cold. Find a moderation or a middle point where it's just right for you"

I tried to reassure him, everything is new to him and the fact that it's been his second day alive in this world would've had me overwhelmed too. He calmed down a bit but was still uneasy and concerned. Miranda got up and asked if anybody wanted seconds. Foxy wanted more to put off his inevitable bath but he was groaning from the amount of food he ate already. I don't eat that often but I'm more of a munchie guy. Munchies for Day's! She collected our plates, but put them back down as crying was heard from the other room.

I told her I would take care of putting away the leftover and the dishes. She ran off to attend to her young. Foxy wanted to help me out, but soon after Miranda needed some help so he went over to her beckoning. I was stuck with all these dishes. I didn't mind it and all I just hated doing the greasy ones. It takes too long cause I have to get rid of whatever is on it with water then wash it over and over till the grease and oils are gone.

I decided to first collect all the dishes then put away the food. Once that was done and stuff was it its little containers, I rinsed what dishes I could and threw them in the dishwasher. I had to stop because there were dishes in their from before that were clean.

"Ffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" All this work sucked. Now I was just in a grumpy mood and didn't want to do anything. I got over myself and just got it over with. Now that the clean dishes, utensils and cups were gone I had to fill the dishwasher again with the dirty ones. Forks, spoons, knives, plates, cups, cooking stuff, pans, and then fill up the little space for the detergent and slam it closed. I let out a sigh, then a groan as I had to clean up the food mess and the stove. All this damn cleaning. I personally just want to throw something easy in the microwave like a hot pocket and call it good.

Miranda raided my pantry and cooked for me several times now. I checked it and I had to go to the grocery store soon. I had cereal and stuff but I needed fruits and vegetables too. I like my body the way it is and I at least want to take care of it. The fridge might need stuff too. Ugh, more stuff to the shopping list I guess. I don't usually fret about this kind of stuff because I'm out of the house a lot so I eat out too. Grabbing a bleach bottle and a rag I had to clean off the counters. I need to buy a vacumn too. If Miranda has these kids here I need to make sure the apartment is allright for them. I thought about my Bud and and Booze. If I keep it out of their little hands I should be fine.

Then I thought about all the other stuff the gremlins might get into. My Xbox might get tipped over, the trash thats on the floor they might eat, my place was the worst to have kids over. My room, the bathroom, living room, hell, whens the last time I did laundry? Fuck my life. I better grab my notebook and make a list on straightening out my apartment

*Miranda P.O.V.*

They were fussy and needed attention. I know what had to be done but I needed to figure out what exactly they wanted. Arms? Food? Diaper? Wait, did they have a diaper? They aren't animals but they weren't human either. It's a first time for all of us and I feel like I'm making it up when it comes to caring for these little ones. Olivia wanted arms and so did Floyd. The twins were hungry so I had to nurse them. Foxy took the two and held them in his arms. The first two needed milk. If all four needed to be fed, what kind of milk do I give the other two? I'm not a vixen so I don't have that kind of feeding capacity on me.

This was starting to hurt my head. Where was that book Zach had? *Rummages through room* Ah! Here! Let's see… contents… Page 29… Goat Milk seems like a pretty safe bet. My question is, where the hell am I going to get Goat Milk from? Where's my phone? *Rummages room second time* Found you bastard! Unlock… Google… Goat Milk… Farmers Market? Every Saturday at downtown? That's tomorrow, and once a week is going to suck. Wait, Esbilac? I could use puppy milk as fox milk? They're both canine and stuff so… I can roll with it.

*Checks time on phone* It's not too late. If I can leave the kids here with Zach and Foxy for at least an hour they should be fine. Zach works at midnight so yeah. I have to let Foxy know and Zach.

"Hey Love?"

"What is it Lass?"

"I have to go to the store, can you watch the kids with Zach? I have to pick up some milk for the other two in case if they need to be fed too. And then I have to get groceries for Zach. Because I raid his pantry too much

"Say no more Lass, I'll take care of these scurvy dogs while you wayfare your own path"

"Thanks Foxy, love you"

He waved his paw where his hook was once at. It's strange not seeing him in his pirate fashion. I'll make him an eyepatch and a hat later. I grabbed my purse from the nightstand and made sure I pocketed my phone… If I had any pockets. Where are my Jeans? Dammit, Deja Vu. I had to search a final time in the room for them. They were underneath some other clothes of mine, and I quickly slipped them on and my socks. Once I had a smaller t-shirt, compared to the baggy one I was wearing earlier, I grabbed my hoodie and set off. Zach apparently had a list for me already as he was cleaning and checking on what he needed to restock the fridge and such.

I grabbed Zach's keys as my truck was still at my place. Before closing the door I said "thank you" and "Later" to Zach. He just waved me off like Foxy does. Those two are really catching on to each other. I started to run. Running towards the railing where me and Zach did like before except I didn't step onto the railing but dolphin dived over it, missing the pole, contacting with the grass, tumbled with the momentum, and landed. It was only on the second Floor so it wasn't all that impressive. However, it was night time. So I couldn't see much of anything.

Enhanced recovery, slight night vision, I wonder what other qualities I gained from Foxy? I checked my nails, they looked longer than usual. Flexing my fingers, they did elongate a bit more. Now, I am cat woman. Except I'm a fox. Woof. Laughing at the thought, I made my way to Zach's car. Closing in on his convertible, I heard movement to my left. I stopped and tried to observe my surrounding with my ears. More movement from behind, Now! I did a small roundhouse behind me and hit somebody. To the right! Lashing out my left hand to catch a pipe and pulling it towards me, I drew back my right fist and slammed its right jaw, dislocating it.

I heard a small click. Performing with a back handspring, I dodged his bullet. Dashing with surprising speed, I ran underneath my other attacker and body slammed him. I'm pretty sure I heard a crack this time. Not from a gun, but from a bone. What was clearly audible though was the sound of pain coming from the man in black. I pushed from him and he crumbled to the floor. I checked the other attacker, he was unconscious. I pulled his mask off, didn't know him. I checked his pockets. I found a wallet, a picture, and keys. The picture wasn't of me but some other hoe.

I crumpled up the picture and threw it to the side. Inside the wallet, was 125 dollars in cash and some credit cards along with ID. I didn't care for the man, I kicked him once more on the side and brought my leg up and slammed down on his stomach with my heel. I didn't feel remorse or a sense of Over-Kill, but a sense of protection. I protected my young by ensuring my own survival. The other man had the same situation but no photo. Less than 50 dollars in his pocket. I kicked him too. Dragging their bodies to Zach's car, I made my way to the police station.

I dropped them off by throwing them to the front doors with a note attached 'These two men tried to rob me, I wish to remain anonymous, please arrest these two. I attacked them in self defense I didn't mention the money. I was careful on not leaving fingerprints. I even checked them for scratch marks, and hair from me. Leaving in a hurry and rushing to the pet store remembering I had kids and a mate to feed. I found the puppy milk easily and paid with the money I borrowed from those crooks. I thought of it as prize money. I had the list with me as I entered the market. I spent all of what those two had and had to pull out 30 more to cover the rest. I didn't trust Credit Cards, but I had one in case if I had to use it.

My debit card was the same way. I pay in cash to avoid overspending. As rich as I may seem to be, I was still careful with money. Once I had two carts full of groceries all containing the five food groups and such and then baby care items such as diapers and formula along with clothes and blankets. One of the baggers came with me to stuff the groceries in the car. I crammed what I could in the trunk and the back seat along with the passenger side as much as I could. Once the last items were put in, I paid the helper a nice tip, 20 dollars. I'm a Jew with money but I love to help other people. Foxy doesn't know this about me, or Zach, but I'm Jewish. I was never heavy into it but I did it for my parents. As I neared my 18th birthday I dismissed the religion and asked my parents for forgiveness. They asked "Why?" I told them "While I love the values and teachings of the Tanakh, but I wanted to follow something of my own instead of having it imposed or forced upon me" Especially since I was so young and just did whatever my parents did.

I chose a different path. I followed Chakra, Astrological concepts, and Horoscopes. I chose a religion, that wasn't a religion, but a spiritual path to enlighten myself and find inner peace. I was a Leo, and my weakest chakra is my root chakra. I wasn't going to force my kids into what I believed in like my parents did, but let them choose their own path. If they asked me "Where do people go when they die?" I'll say "Well, some people believe in a place called Heaven, others Paradise, or nowhere at all. And for bad people Hell. Where do you think we go?" And just let them have their fun and imagination. Maybe I'm a dreamer, but I have my own beliefs and opinions, just like you.

I was nearing the apartment, I had to hurry and get Foxy or Zach to help me with the groceries. I left the car and ran up the wall, climbing onto the railing and vaulting over it. I opened the door and called for either one of them to help. Foxy was laying on the couch, all four wrapped in his arms in their Fox forms. Zach was playing his XBox. He looked up at me and smiled, both of them. Foxy was occupied and so I asked Zach for his help. It took about 7 trips back and forth to bring all the groceries up. We finally got finished half and hour later and then I had to put away the groceries and organize his pantry and fridge. Then I needed a separate space for the baby stuff. I had to wash all the bottles and others before using them.

They needed to get sanitized too, so once they were washed I put them in a pot of water to boil. Zach came in and shut the door behind him. He pulled out the keys I had earlier and locked the door. Not soon after, a car alarm signalled him locking the car. He walked over and helped me with what was left. Another twenty minutes and we were done. I honestly had to think how much change was happening since I had these kids. Everything was more complicated, I had more responsibilities, I couldn't do much of anything that my previous life had. No more booze, weed, staying up late, blasting music, hanging with friends (If I had any, besides Zach) My life really did change. I just wonder if for the better.

*Zach P.O.V*

It was getting near 11pm I told Miranda that I had to leave soon. I'm not sure my car would hold all of us. Even if it is a small drive, I didn't want to leave them behind. Foxy assured me it would be fine and that as long as they have each other (Miranda and him) they'll be okay. Sounded cliché but I dismissed the idea. Half an hour till we had to go, I double checked the house and grabbed my gear. I had to bring along several blankets and some pillows so the kids could rest on something. Miranda and Foxy were beaming with joy, clear by their grins, and we set off once she made sure she had everything she needed to take care of the kids. 4 kids at one time is going to be tough.

Once the lights were off and the door locked behind us as we left the apartment, we set off for Freddy's. It was dark out, and winter was coming. Foxy was back in his fox form and Miranda still had her hoodie. I had the heat on for the car as the temperature was decreasing every day. Tonight it was going to be 29 degrees Fahrenheit. I was glad the kids weren't the type to be fussy or cry every 5 minutes. They were generally quiet. We hit a red light and I pulled the car to a stop. Looking at the rear view mirror, I saw them. 1 big happy family. Miranda was a proud blonde woman with 4 new kids with her fearsome mate and husband. He had a tough time in his Fox form being almost 7 feet tall, when he was human he was around 6 feet.

Olivia Darkwood, Black and beautiful. The first and the eldest. Second in Command is Floyd, Gray and Simple. The twins are a classic Red Fox style, Adam and Eve. The light turned green and I carried on. Foxy doesn't say much, but I'd rather have it that way instead of him asking questions all the time. Doesn't hurt me either though, I kinda wish he would ask me for knowledge upon the unknown. Freddy's place was coming into view and Foxy perked up with his ears and held his face to the window, like a child would as if he/she were going to Freddy's. He was excited and I heard the thumping of his tail against the backseat.

"Easy boy, thats leather back there, once you start waggin' that tail of yours you might start nibbling on the seats too. Can't have you *pauses for a second, parks the car, looks back at the two, mainly Foxy* barking up the wrong tree"

Miranda was just, done, with my pun. She grabbed the baby stuff and left the car. Foxy didn't understand but hey, ignorance is bliss, huh? He followed suit, holding the four in his arms. I forgot to give foxy a bath earlier. it would've been funny as hell to see him whine and whimper. I didn't have any dog shampoo at the apartment anyway. He could've been his Human form showering and I would've helped him out. It's no different than when I was doing varsity and traveling around competing with other schools. We would go and kick ass or get our ass kicked and shower afterwards and get some generic pep talk before and after the game.

I wasn't afraid showering with other guys. Hell, sometimes the other guys needed help washing their back. Nothing homosexual about that, see a need fill a need, right? I didn't really care nor payed attention to the other guys. Well, at least some of them. I never told anybody about my sexuality except like maybe 5 people. I am a bi-sexual, but I will marry a girl just so my Catholic dad can rest easily. I generally like girls more than guys, and I've only ever dated a guy once back at sophmore year in college. I just can't pin it on what exactly I like about them. Maybe it's just a mutual understanding of how guys work and we can relate to one another. I don't know, I don't give it much thought.

Sighing, I left the car and headed after Miranda and Foxy. Tonight was going to be a long night. Not that it'll be boring, no, but we have business to attend to once the shift is over. My contact Branden has our papers being processed. Miranda said she'll have the money and I just have to get weed. Grabbing my keys from the stretchy key ring thing my boss Mr. Fazbear gave me during our conversation after the first night with my Dad, I pulled out the one for the front doors. Once I opened them, however, I was immediately pulled inside. Miranda rushed to my side while Foxy held the kids.

"SKREEEEEEEE ZACH!" Bonnie was in my face and shaking my shoulders, making my body go limp and just sway to her movements. She hugged me afterwards and I couldn't return the embrace as I was half dead and half dizzy from the earthquake this rabbit could perform on my fragile body. I slumped to the floor like a ragdoll, eyes spinning and mouth drooling as my bruised brain tried to figure out what the hell just happened to me. I heard scolding and a scoff from another female voice. I thought it was Mirandas but she was busy laughing.

Chica had been the one to my rescue and helped me up. I tried to stand on my own but I needed her support to support my own body of which I apparently lost control off. Well, back to basics. First step: Cry. Second Step: Reach for arms. Third Step: Crawl away if Step Two didn't work. Step Four: Pull myself up and run away. Chica denied any of my steps and threw me over her shoulder like a bag of flour in her kitchen. Actually, she brought me over to the kitchen and dropped me on the counter. I heard more screams from the main entrance as Bonnie was discovering the kits. I called them kits now because Bonnie would more than likely get the excited and crying.

They change forms whenever they get too emotional or distressed. Soon enough, My suspicions were confirmed as crying ensued. Miranda's voice, kind of inaudible to me from being shaken violently, heard something like scolding. I sat up and tried to collect myself once more. I looked around and saw Chica with a bag of flour, dumping some of it's contents into a large mixing bowl. This mixing bowl was actually really large, and had an even larger mixer piece attached to it. It was literally a giant electric mixing bowl. Water, eggs, yeast, olive oil, salt, and some sugar. I could tell each of them because either it was plainly obvious as to what it was or it was labeled already.

I'm Pretty sure she was making a pizza. She has "Lived" here long enough to know how the kitchen works I assume that she knows what shes doing. She turned around and smiled at me once she set the machine to mix. walking over to me and helping me off the island counter piece, she simply giggled and brushed dirt off me and fixed my hair with her talon fingers. I watched the motion of her hands then met her gaze. She looked so sad. She pulled her hand away and put them to her stomach, holding them together. I remember something about Chica being depressed. I wonder what for. A large part of me signalled it as a red flag, you don't breach a girl's territory without permission first.

Then again, I am a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy.

"Hey, Chica?"

"Mh-hm Zach?"

"Can I ask you a question? It might seem a bit personally and invasive but *holds one of her hands* I can't stand to see a friend sad"

She started to cry, leaking out oil in replacement of tears, to stimulate crying. She sobbed and sobbed. I brought her in for a hug. Me and her were both the same height. Well, maybe I was a bit taller. Burying her face into my shoulder with arms folded in and hands at my chest, I wrapped my own arms around her and just held her. This went on for about 10 minutes until a 'ding' sound broke us apart. She pushed away from me, kind of forcefully, and went to pull the dough from the large mixing bowl. Grabbing a chunk off and slapping it down onto the counter, she grabbed some flour and applied it to both sides. Next came a rolling-pin, which she flattened it out, while leaving it a centimeter or so thick.

Shuffling to the fridge (not dancing but dragging her feet) she opened it and pulled out cheese and sauce. She looked back at me, and asked what kinds of topping I would like. I thought of Miranda and Foxy. They would like meat definitely but im a veggie kind of guy too so I said back to her 'the works' Once several vegetables were out including pineapple, she scooped up a ladle full of sauce and spread it on the pizza. Next came a generous layer of grated cheese, and just a shit ton of toppings. She did this for 3 pizzas, all extra-large, and pushed them all into an impressive wood stove pizza oven. It was already blazing hot, I felt its heat from where I stood, about 10 feet away.

Chica just stared into the fire

"My story…"

She was whispering as the fire roared, cooking the pizza. I pulled her aside and grabbed a chair for her. I sat on the island counter again. She was lost in thought.

"My Story…"

_1994, 7 years after the Bite. A man walked into the restaurant, asking for a job. A waitress simply waved for him to follow her. She opened the velvet ropes to let the man inside and stamped his hand. It was part of procedure so anybody who was allowed in was marked and all others got checked in or booted out. A large happy man, Mr. Fazbear, greeted the strange man and brought him into his office. Bonnie snuck up behind me and shook me from my sides. This frightened me from the jumpscare but I didn't scream because I didn't want to alarm anyone else. I took off her purple hands from my waist and held them to my stomach. We were the equivalent to sisters, really, and loved each other. To say 'with all our hearts' is a bit far fetched as we weren't organic in matter_

_But that didn't stop us from using and believing in the idea of sorority. We were two peas in a pod as the expression goes. She was placed against my back with her chest and head on my shoulder, standing on the tips of her feet. She had asked me what was going on. I only nodded in the direction of the man entering the Boss's office. 'Oooh we got ourselves another sucker' I grinned morbidly at the thought. I knew it was bad but I enjoyed it so much. I loved the little human models. It's these older larger models that were corrupt. we felt the need to commence a factory data reset on these models. The most effective way was to convert their bodies into a suit and to crush them, easily erasing their life files and CPU_

_Oh but it was always tricky with every new corrupt file. It doesn't help either when we see them skulking inside their little office, being a rogue endoskeleton and all. However, this one stayed, and he got good. He was so content that he even slept most of the time. Protocol says we can't disturb a sleeping child, then why is it none of us can override this simple task? This was going on for about two years now, and we just finally gave up. Freddy was the first to make contact with the Endo. Establishing a friendly connection with the Endo gave us insight as to who HE and not IT was. This was the man that Mr. Fazbear was talking to in his office. The man was named Micheal J. Schmidt_

_He also had a son who he said he would take any job just to pay the bills and make sure his son was happy. A paycheck was given to him for his five nights that he spent with us at Freddys. He considered it an easy job, 120 dollars a week, 480 dollars a month. It would be okay for a teenager to earn this kind of money, however by the 3rd week he got a raise. from 120 dollars a week, each day just 24 dollars, and every hour 4 dollars, it was doubled. making it an okay wage. 240 a week, 48 a day, and 8 dollars an hour comes to 960 dollars a month. He stayed with the job and took the money. He was so comfortable. I remember one night I was inside the kitchen, left alone to make my pizzas, and he simply walked into the room. I was furious at his arrogance. Why didn't he fear us anymore?_

_I gave him a fake smile, a hello, then turned my back on him as I continued to work. He hit me on the back of my head, knocking my system to reboot afterwards. I was stunned from the shock. He started to unzip his pants, I didn't know what he wanted from me. I heard a small chime. He smiled and I went offline but still aware. He grabbed my limp hand and began to touch himself with it. I couldn't do anything but watch this man as he took over my body and used it for his sick reasons. I only could watch, I remember him tearing my suit apart near the base of my back but above my legs. He ripped a hole and put something inside of me. I heard grunts and he was beating me at the same time. My system screamed for me to get up and fight him. _

_I had no ability to move, as my hands were bound and he removed both joint pieces from my knees. He wouldn't let up for half an hour and then apparently finished. I was left there, damaged and raped. This kind of emotion never before has surfaced. I felt anger and hate, then I felt weak and empty, powerless. He took advantage of me, I resisted, but it was futile. I tried hiding, he would find me. I tried fighting, I would stop. I only catch them. Freddy and Bonnie pushed the Endo's into the suit. I only watched. This went on for years it seemed. Then he finally stopped coming to work. Word is, is that he "retired" and that he was no longer coming in to work. I was relieved to say the least, but, I missed him._

_Nobody would ever pay attention to me like he did, I hated him, so why did I feel this way? I fell into a state of disrepair and the engineer and programmer both said they couldn't find the file within my system that would cause so much depression. I never told anyone, nor have I showed them the tear in my suit. I would cry for days, seeking refuge in dark places like Pirate Cove where Foxy resided. Another sanctuary was the Restrooms. Locking myself in the bigger stall meant for special kids, and leaving my self to die. Bonnie was extremely worried for me. The anger I felt for him was pushed onto her. I lost my best friend, my sister. I was alone for so long…_

_Then the new guy came in. I only learned his name was Zach. Never did I implore him of other data. We messed with the new guy like any other employed endo. But it was too fast. Already winning the trust of Foxy first, then the rest of us. Just who did this guy think he was? I found him to be a caring type, always looking out for other people. I loved this guy, he made me happy. A feeling that was lost long ago when my innocence died as well. I trust him, and I'm ready to get over myself and live life once more. Now, I was simply sobbing and in a chair with my head held in my hands (didn't remove the head, just was face down in her hands) having this guy whom I had known for 2 days now, trusting him with something I never before had told anyone. Not even Bonnie._

_What made him so special?_

I was lost in thought, I didn't hear myself muttering and whispering the entire time. I was being held by Zach, and he didn't say a word to me. The pizza was nearly done, so I had to check it. He let me go, and I checked it to see if it still needed more time or not. Zach was siting again on the island piece, terror in his eyes.

"Chica, that man, Michael? He's… He's my dad"

_**Chapter 12 is up! I am so sorry for taking this long, I have been very busy lately andI know a lot of you had been demanding more and more of this story and I am glad. This usually takes me 6 hours or so because I am trying to make it to where it is 5000 words or more so you guys have something enjoyable to read. I made this one over 6000 words as forgiveness for my lateness. I said before I would try dishing out one every day but that was back when I was doing 2000 words or 3000. I am going to try an upload these every 5 days and work on the following chapters 1200 words a day, more hopefully then 1200 so I can keep having more and more for you guys too read. I also learned recently I did not have to put the disclaimer up by saying 'Oh any products used' as FanFiction stated it was not necessary. As always, leave a review for feedback, PM (Private Message) me for suggestions, grammatical corrections, etc. Follow and Favorite if you want and hadn't already. Later guys, see you net chapter. Bye! Also FNAF 2 was released yesterday and I for one am superexcited and saw some gamelay footage from Markiplier. While I love the game and its sequel (Actually its a prequel ;-;) I feel that it was released too early and it's just a bit too overwhelming. 10 animatronics to watch out for (more or less) and so many little mechanics in the game to keep in check. Very difficult. See ya later :3**_


	13. Chapter 13: Deals To Be Made

_**To yay: thank you and I will supply more, just for you and the other people who love this FanFic. or like it, doesn't matter :3**_

_**To Guest: I had no idea who Jacksepticeye was until about a week and a half ago, like, November 4th. Remember Remember, the fifth of November. Anyway, I was talking with a colleague in class while the professor was lecturing and he was telling me of his tweets on how Scott Cawthon just released FNAF2 and JSE's comment was that SC pretty much just said Fuck It. Cause he released FNAF2 demo and there wasn't much in complaints sooooooooo…. I also watched a couple of videos of his works on YouTube and what I understand about the man is that he is Completely Eccentric, Funny, Likes To Be Shirtless, Does Not Give A Fuck. He's pretty great :D Nothing like Markiplier though 1.7 million bros against 4.5 million bros? I don't think so. Just kidding, JSE is amazing though. **_

_**To Jacob: I'm Interested in what you've said, however it did seem vague. Did you want me to Beta you or for you to Beta me? Or something entirely different? PM (Private Message) me when you get your account under control. Sorry about that mess though, does sound like it's a bit of a bother.**_

_**Enjoy**_

I just had my head down, not wanting to face the broken yellow chicken. I was ashamed, not at myself, but of my dad. How could he have done such a thing? What am I supposed to do about it? What can I do about it? My friend has been holding in a dark secret, living in fear of a man who hurt her. I looked up for a second, Chica punched me on my cheek. I definitely felt the anger from her. I stumbled back and nearly fell to the floor for the second time that night. I immediately tried to recover and take a defensive stance. Chica was running at me with a rolling pin. Swinging from the left at my head, I put my hand up to catch it. She withdrew and pulled back her right fist before I caught it.

Slamming down her hand to my arm, I had to think fast. I tried to pull my body to lean left as I attempted to kick her with my right foot. I connected with her and sent her back a few feet. Charging at me with the same pattern as before. I had no choice. I windmill kicked her in the face, knocking her ass down. She fell to her back, and did not try bothering to get back up. The pain came swiftly for me heel as I basically just smashed a robots head with my foot. I wonder if I actually broke her? Shit. Limping to her side, and kneeling on both, I checked her for any signs of activity. Her only response was that of light sobbing.

"I… I trusted you. You're the son of a monster…"

Her voice trailed off as she began harder and louder sobs. I smelled something burning. I left her side and grabbed a pizza paddle to retrieve the well cooked pizzas. I set them to the side in their own already prepared cardboard boxes. I couldn't leave her there. I needed to mend the broken bond between me and her. I sat her up, facing away from me, as I took off her head mask. Nothing was damaged from my observations on her endoskeletons head. I placed it back on her. I didn't know what to do. I left the kitchen to grab Freddy so I could set her down somewhere.

"What's up with Chica?"

"We're having some *Grunts* misconceptions and problems. Nothing too *Grunts* serious"

Me and him were already lifting her to the back stage. Not only was she one heavy sunuvabitch but I was wounded and in pain from kicking her face. I had to open the door and clear off the table so we could lay her down. I thanked Freddy and asked him to go back to whatever he was doing, but near to be able to help me. With a tip of his hat, he left.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Chica was monotonic and defeated.

"I was bullied in middle school by an upperclassmen because my mom was dead. At the time, I was friends with this kid named Alex and he had an older brother who practiced and fought in MMA or Mixed Martial Arts. He was pretty good and I think he's professional now. Anyway, after sparring and learning from Alex's brother, I confronted my bully. I fought him and three of his friends. I ended up sending him to the hospital and his friends unconscious. I was later beaten up by Alex's brother. He told me revenge is a poison that will corrupt every living piece of me. The only fighting that should ever be done is self-defense and in a competition. I never fought for myself since, but for others. You're the first person I have fought since then. People either fear me a bit or leave me alone. I didn't care. I still practice MMA for training so I can be prepared. My favorite style is Wing-Chun, but that's a different story"

She just continued to lay there. I sat and she laid there in silence for about 20 min. She finally spoke when she felt her servers locking up. She needed to move around. Sitting up, she didn't do anything immediately, it's when she felt content did she speak.

"What are you going to do with me?"

I was a little bit surprised "What do you want me to do?"

She shrugged and started to breathe heavily. Ah crap, is she turning too?

"I don't know, I don't feel like living anymore. it's been all just a waste of time, everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this. But to me you were perfect"

Shocked, I tried to find words. She got up and proceeded to leave the room

"W-Wait!" I tried to make her stay. She stopped "I can help you, at least let me try"

Leaning against the frame, she cocked her head to the side, but not her body, to hear what I had to say

***Get it? Cause she's a Chicken? And... Cock... male chicken... no? Fuck,whatever***

"Do you want to confront the man who stole you?"

Now I had her attention, she turned to me, eyes of fear.

"W-w-what?" I know she knew she wanted to

"I can help you confront the man and demand to know why he did what he did. however, I will do this in one condition. You do this for Closure, and not Revenge. Ok?"

She stood at the doorway, speechless. Leaving me here would tell me she wants revenge. Staying meant Closure. She shut the door

"Let me meet this man, I have questions"

I smiled, she and I have made our decisions.

*Mirandas P.O.V*

Man where are those two? Freddy disappeared earlier too. I fed the eldest my milk and Foxy held the other two in his arms with bottles of formula for human babies. We were trying out all of them on the lot of them to see which ones they liked the most or rejected. Naturally, they wanted my milk. However, The 2 eldest preffered the puppy milk over the formula for babies and the twins wanted the opposite.

"They're so picky. I love them so much Foxy"

Foxy was grinning with glee too. He was in his Human form for the meantime, he didn't want any hair of his to fall on the bottles. He said he smelt pizza being cooked so Chica might be cooking for us. I asked Bonnie to check for us and bring back any if there was anything. She brought back 3 boxes of pizza. I set the kids down and so did Foxy at the Cove where we laid blankets and pillows for them to sleep on. Me and Foxy ate two of the pizzas. We saved the last one for Zach when he decided to return to us. Speaking of which, where was he? MIA and missing… out on this pizza, YEAH! No? Fine, Zach was always good with puns and shit.

Me and Foxy ate our fill and trekked back to the Cove, to sleep with our young. Bonnie wanted to stand by them, so she could watch them because, quote on quote "OMFG THEY ARE SO CUTE" acting like a shrilly 8th grader or some snob white chick back in high school. Me and the kids had a big day tomorrow with uncle Zach. I knew Zach would be part of the family of me and Foxy along with our 4 kids, but, what would we have them call Zach? I want to ask him if he would mind becoming the God-Father of our kids in case if anything were to happen to us. I don't know who would be the God-Mother yet. Maybe Bonnie or Chica but neither of them can leave Freddy or Freddy's. I don't know, maybe they don't need a God-Mother.

I think it is a bit ironic as to how the giant purple bunny that Bonnie is, is that she is watching over my kits. Usually foxes prey or watch bunnies and not the other way around. I wonder how they will all function and behave once we get to the country-side in Washington State. Foxy might go feral or natural or… I don't know. I hope nothing bad happens about him and that he continues to stay by my side. These kids don't seem to be growing at the same exponential rate that say their father grew at or when they were conceived of and born. I hope they grow at a regular pace. They are half-fox half-human. I reached over to my other crap that I brought along with and searched for the book that Zach had given me. I found it with some effort and opened it to view the contents.

I was searching for the rate of fox-kit growth. The male is supposed to go and find food for me and so I in turn could feed the kits with my milk for 2 days I guess. Their eyes will start to open around 2 weeks, venturing around the place and even outside after a month. 6 weeks is when they should start to be weaned from milk. Rivalry is to be expected as the Alpha kit would be the one to get fed first when I or my mate brings back home food. This rivalry is shown by an act of dominance or leadership among the kits by a form of fighting, squabbling. Once a couple of months have passed, the boy kits would be encouraged on leaving for long periods of time on their own. And soon afterwards, they will have a life of their own.

I know human babies work on a different level. Milk doesn't leave them until 6 months or so. They will start the fighting and mischievousness with or without siblings. From lying on their back or stomach to sitting up. From their to crawling and pulling themselves up. From that point it's just learning how to stand and maintain balance. First steps and running, babbling to a semi-logical conversations. Diapers to potty, and liquid mushes to solids. Helpless to helps themselves. The first 5 or 6 years is something to remember in a childs life. I hope they mature as humans do. It would suck, a lot, if they left at 6 months or whatever. I tried not to think about that and tried to live in the moment. More accurately, sleep. My mate had already switched back to Fox form and was holding the lot of them inside his little balled up body. I slept on the other side of him. Facing him and one arm around our kits and another hand holding his.

"I love you Miranda" I heard Foxy say in his apparent sleep. He opened his golden yellow eyes that rivaled that of a setting sun and looked into my ocean blue eyes. We definitely were made for each other. He had the boat and I could be his sea. I simply smiled back at him with the same response "I love you Foxy" He closed his eyes and I followed suit. We rested so we could be ready for the day ahead of us.

*Bonnie P.O.V*

I was watching their movements and reactions. I laughed to myself and secretly wished to myself that I could be alive and have kids of my own. It seemed to be a universal concept of any female to wish to have young of their own. The only man who would or could take me would've been Freddy or Zach. Chica seemed to have stolen Zach from me. I never thought about Freddy in that kind of big brown bear with his silly bowtie and top hat. His amazing smile and carefree relaxed personality. The size of him and his friendliness. He would be a great mate for me. Wait, Mate? I shouldn't be thinking about that, about him. He really is a nice person though, er, animatronic. Sighing in defeat, I drew the curtains in to give them the privacy of the Cove. I turned around too fast and didn't see as to where I was going.

I bumped into Freddy who apparently wanted to find me. I was still pressed up against him, my head to his furry brown chest. I was lost in my own thought then realized where I was. I backed up from him and did not meet his eyes. I looked down in apology with my ears drooping. He picked up my chin to see fingers held my chin up and slowly caressed underneath my bottom jaw along my neck. I pushed away from him and walked away. I don't want to feel this way, it's not worth it if I'm not even alive! I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me. I sprinted for the supply closet where I could be alone. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I didn't hear anything and I thought he was gone. I hit the wall with my back and slumped to the floor, one hand to my face and I started to sob

"It's so unfair. I want something real and wonderful like Foxy too. Except I don't want something like her or Foxy. I want Freddy."

It was too much, and too unfair. You can't just have me watch somebody else's life and live with so much envy, it can kill somebody! I heard the March of the Toreador began to play.

"Go away Freddy, I'm not in the mood."

"Above you child"

Looking up without a second thought, Mama Fazbears head was shifting through the ceiling wall. I didn't scream or become anxious. Mama always came to me when I was in distress though.

"I have seen the look of happyness upon the new parents and I have seen the look of envy upon your own. Do you have a dream as to follow that path? To become alive and have young?"

She was still talking in that smooth southern accent. I loved her words as she tried to poetically comfort and counsel me

"Mama, more than anything I would like to have something real like those too. I want to be alive and feel what it means to be a woman. I want a great man in my life to make me smile and hold me when I cry. To be able to be a great father and protector to me and our young. I love Freddy but I can't have him. I'm pretty sure Chica stole Zach from me so what am I supposed to do?"

She disappeared from the ceiling, the door opened in front of me. Freddy stood at the door, waiting for me.

"_Go child, if he's the one let him prove it. Show him how much you care and see if he can match it with more"_

Mama's words echoed in my head. Freddy looked hopeful and a bit hurt. I did leave him in a hurry, I should say. I hung my head in shame. I was still slumped and sitting on the floor. He walked towards me and offered his paw. I tried to look up at him, but tears were blurring my eyes. Reaching with a shaking hand, he met me halfway and gently but firmly grasped my own paw. Pulling me up to my feet and as I brushed myself off, he held his paws together at his stomach and twiddled his thumbs. I pushed his hands apart and held them in mine. I wasn't looking at his, but his paws. Is this what it is meant to hold another beings hands? I felt… Happy, Whole even. I brought his hands up to my chest. I looked up at him.

He was just smiling like the idiot he is. I love him. I love him, I honestly loved him. His light blue eyes, those bushy eyebrows, that stupid top hat. I stood on the ends of my feet and reached up for his hat. I put it on and giggled. He just continued to smile.

"You know, that red bowtie and your pinkish-purpleish, whatever the heck they are, eyes really do go together. That hat makes it even better"

He's so bad with words, I loved it. I fixed it to an angle and had my ears droop so it could rest atop of me. I felt warm inside. If i make the choice to have him in my life, the next day for both of us could be that of agony as we could go through the same process as Foxy did. Freddy seemed to have understood what I was thinking and held my hands even firmer, but not squeezing them,

"Are you kind? Are you gentle? Are you smart? Are you the one for me?"

He looked away then back at me,still smiling

"Not really, nope, nuh uh, and yes"

Fucking dumbass. I reached up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up like a bride. I remember seeing that same pose with some customers way back when. I asked a fellow employee what it was and what it meant. He told me it was some cliche wedding thing to do. When I asked him what was marriage, he looked at me and said it's when two people love each other very much and make a contract to never leave each others side.

"Till death and sickness do us part"

He was carrying me to the main stage, looking back down on me, he replied curtly

"Sure" laughing and smiling. I'm not sure if he took it seriously, but, then again, we aren't organic and can't be/aren't subject to disease. Laying me down on the stage and walking to a red rope, he pulled on it and the thick heavy red curtains fell together, closing us in the area of the stage. The only light was of my own eyes and his. As he got nearer to me, his eyes began to fade and so did mine. I felt a thumping in my chest. Light and rhythmic, soon followed with breaths. He had the same situation. I was still laying down but sitting up by having my elbows support me. He got on his fours and **bear crawled** towards me

***All of you are all like 'Lame!' or 'That was really bad!' shut up and enjoy the story XD* **

Nearing me and then hovering over my body, he pushed me back on my back so I layed down. He layed on top of me and held his hands to my own. I pushed him off to the side and sat on him while he was laying on his back. By the way, the hat has little velcro pieces on underneath the brim so it can help stick to our fuzzy heads. I was sitting on his stomach and leaned over to meet his face. inches apart, he closed the distance by surprising me with a light kiss on my maw. He told me of how he saw male and female humans do it when they're happy together. I started to laugh and slid off of him. I laid by his side and his arms soon held me in his **bear hug.** Our internal clocks told us Zach still had 3 hours left. We went into **hibernation **mode. He was so warm and I was so happy it was **unbearable. **It was almost **impawsible** to separate me from him. I loved him.

"morning" he addressed me before sleeping

"It's **bearly **even morning though" I sassed him

"I will kill you with my **bear **hands" he teased

"Like you did with those other endos?" I played along

"Nah, won't be as much blood" he concluded

"Ok, good night, or morning, you prick" I teased

He just grunted and started to sleep. I followed suit. I hope I do become alive with him.

*Zach P.O.V*

I agreed to arrange a meeting with my dad and Chica about their history. I would not mention a thing to my dad other than ask him to tag along for a night. The next night I wanted to leave Foxy and Miranda back at my apartment or at their place. I had an appointment with Branden at 2pm later on so I did need to get some sleep. I went back to my office and searched for the tablet. I had to at least check it once. The Main Stage cam was functioning but it was dark, so I'd better check it later on. Dining area was empty, so were the Bathrooms, both halls and their corners, Supply Closet. However, Pirates Cove curtains were shut and I assumed Miranda and Foxy were in there. I found Chica in backstage, removing her head and trying on others.

She looked at the camera. It flickered and she was gone. I put down the tablet and checked the east door light. She was by the window, mouth open looking scary as fuck. I tried the door button but it didn't work. Chica grabbed my wrist and pushed it away.

"You were looking at me while I was changing?!"

"It wasn't like that! I have a job to do! I have to check the cameras! I'm sorry that I caught you at a bad time."

She released me

"You thought.., me changing… looked bad?"

Well shit, now I creeped her, scared her, insulted her, and made her feel insecure about her body. good going me! Fucking dumbass. How do I fix myself from this one?

"Shit, not like that. I meant I caught you at a bad time, ya know? you were changing so it was inappropriate for me to look at you but I had no idea. I'm sorry"

She took the apology and anger with hurt left her eyes. She now was depressed because she jumped to conclusions. I held her hands and asked her to sleep with me. What I meant was, to sleep with me because I had stuff to do later on so I needed my rest, She needed comfort, I needed rest. Best of both worlds, right? Fuck I don't know. She didn't freak out or anything. I grabbed my blanket and pillow I had stored in a filing cabinet, and laid down. She followed suit and laid on the carpet next to me. I heard her system quickly come to a low hum as she put herself in hibernation mode.

I wanted to check the Main Stage and Pirates Cove before I dozed off. Fuck it.

*Time Lapse 4 hours*

I was alone in my apartment. I dropped off Miranda and Foxy back at her place. I opened my door to my bedroom and slapped down on the bed. Pulling out my phone, setting my alarm for 12pm and putting the ringer volume up in case of any calls, I passed out afterwards. I woke up on my own a few minutes before my alarm does. I like it when my body does that because I feel it's a more relaxing way to wake up then some goddamn piece of shit blaring in your face with a ring tone of "GET UP FUCKER AND GO DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE YOU BUM! POOR ASS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU'RE MOTHER WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED. ASSHOLE" My friend back in 10th grade made that for me for my birthday. I punched him and we both laughed about it. He died in a car crash a year later.

That ringtone reminded me of how close I was to him. To say I loved him is something else entirely. I never asked or knew about his sexuality. He had a unofficial will in his room saying what once belonged to him was now mine. It was illegitimate but I won it in a court case and got his penny collection, Pokemon collection, and other things. Whenever I went to his house to hang out, he would always ask me "A penny for your thoughts?" I punched him every time, we enjoyed each other. Friends since 2nd grade, when we did that volcano project and purposefully added too much baking soda and shit to make the room look like Pompeii. It was glorious. Since then, we have always done things together. Built a tree fort, lost in the woods, knife challenge, nerf gun battles, Playboy magazines…

Rest In Peace Anthony

I got out of my bed, and stripped off my work uniform and hoodie with my shirt and jeans, etc. I streaked to the shower and jumped in, door open. That's one of the perks to living alone. Speaking of alone, I left Chica back in the office. I'm sure she'll be fine. The water hit me cold initially so that woke me up rather violently and the warm water came rushing in shortly afterwards to aid in my, shocking, experience. No? I felt shocked. Anyway, I had to shave and get ready for the day. I needed to wear casual for my appointment and I needed to grab some goods too later along with a trip to the bank. He said 10g so my dealer charges 10$ for the weaker stuff and 30$ for his hardest dope. I'll settle somewhere in between, so 200$ and a tip should be good for him.

There's a lot of money to be made on the Black Market. The Underground Economy that has a shit ton of revenue on it, if we were to add that to our own, at least the weed part, It'd help out significantly. I'm a pothead so I like that idea. Eh, 50 years from now the youth then will be singing a different tune, hitting a different pipe. None of it was my concern. I don't like politics and I think everyones an asshole. I just remember that from 11th grade Economics class with ol' lady was great. As I slipped on my slim straight jeans and socks, the phone rang. Zipping my self up and putting a belt around the loops, fastening it, I looked to see who was calling. It said BLOCKED and the picture was with a shadowy face with a smile and a finger to his lips as to say "shhh"

I knew it was Branden. I answered on the last ring.

"Early to bed, early to rise, can kill a man and slaughter a family"

"Three can know a secret, if all three are dead. Dead men tell no tales"

"Yo buddy, whaddup?"

"Getting ready to pick up some groceries, gotta get those greens, ya know?"

"Sounds like a plan. By the way, worked on your papers, it's up to code and standard issue, looks, feels, smells, and even tastes legit"

"Kick ass man. thanks again"

"No problem, 2pm same spot right?"

"Fear not the weapon but the man who wields it"

"Nothing is Impossible, people are just too lazy to try"

He hung up afterwards, I didn't care. Slipping on a dark grey v-neck and grabbing my black hoodie, I grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone before heading out. I never felt the need to clean up after myself because I'll just get to it later, eventually. Reaching the car and using the auto-start button on the keyless thing, I jumped in and got into gear. Backing out and leaving the parking lot, I made my way to The Projects. It was north of Small Currents, the largest city near me. It was about a 15 min drive to there, and I had to be careful on what I wore and how I was driving. My dealer lived in the heart so it was unwise to leave my car. I pulled up next to a red brick graffiti building that has seen better days and parked, but I did not turn off the engine. I'm glad I knew how to fight otherwise I wouldn't be here.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Chris and he picked up a few minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Chris it's Zach I need 10g in Head Cheese, you got any or what's in stock?"

"Whaddup Zach? Oh, I ran out, some kid got the rest last week. I have some Dog kush if that's 'ight"

"Where's it at?"

"¾ OG and ¼ Sour Diesel, I like it, gets me going with my day"

"I'll roll with it, it's not for me this time it's for a contact. I need 200 dollars or so"

"Yeah, give me 5 min, want me to bring it down?"

"I'd appreciate it"

"K give me some time, have the cash ready"

"'Ight"

I hung up and looked around. Cops don't come down this area for a reason: it's 'cause they made a deal with the projects. We don't bust you and you give 20%. It was a ballbuster for us all, but we got through it. Chris came down the front steps empty handed. He was wearing a red tattered robe with stained grey sweatpants, no shoes or socks. His afro was a bit messed up and he was wearing a do-rag to keep it up. Eyes puffy and stumbling a bit, he looked like he was a mess. Climbing into the passenger side he started to plea.

"Yo man they're some Center Street kids up in my house and they collectin' all my shit, please help me out bro that's my business they're taking away! I gotta make payments too ya know! Listen, help me out and you can pay me 50 and I'll throw in some more G's for you too. Please help a brother out, you've been always good to me"

I had to get the dope. He was a friend to me and my supplier. I told him to get out of the car. I put my wallet and phone inside the dash compartment. Once I got out I handed him my keys.

"When I come back and you've been messing around with my shit I will rip you a new asshole, we clear?"

"Yeah man we straight just hurry up man! You know where I live"

Going to the back of my car, I opened the trunk. I peeled away the bottom carpet piece and equipped myself with a bullet-proof vest, Anonymous Mask, 9 Millimeter with 3 clips, knuckle braces, and a couple of throwing knifes. I knew shit like this happened in the Projects so I have to be prepared. I also grabbed out my utility belt so I could hold my knifes and a thigh strap for my gun. I had my knuckle brace on my left hand and a knife in my right. Throwing in the mask, I ran into the building. A bouncer stopped me on the second floor, I needed to get to the fifth. I was taking the stairs too. Once he saw I had the knife he pulled out his handgun, a revolver.

I had the upper hand in drawing so i threw the knife, stabbing into the hand with his gun. He dropped it in pain and I rushed him. Two quick punches to the chest and another to uppercut, he stumbled back. I jumped on the last step and super man punched him. Pulling the knife from his hand and grabbing his gun, I unloaded his clips and the chamber and left it on the floor in a mess. Nobody bothered me the rest of the flight up. Once I hit the fifth floor I had to rest before continuing. I had little time. I grabbed a needle from my utility belt pouch on my left side and injected it into my right forearm. Pure Adrenaline raced into my blood stream. With this new energy I ran into the hallway. Immediately on my left someone tried to stop me.

Grabbing his forearm as he lunged for my face i pulled him towards me and headbutted him on his skull. I could feel no pain but a slight trickle running down my cheek. I left him unconscious and continued ahead. I don't kill unless if I have too. That's my rule. Turning the corner two hood ass thugs started firing at me. I ran back to my corner and waited for both to stop. Each were firing at the same time, so when they had to load a new clip, I took my moment. I trained at a military base with my friend John who was a master sergeant there. Four shots, one into each of their shoulders. I threw my gun with my right hand to the thug on the left. Closing in on the guy to the right I punched him square in the jaw.

Both were down in less than 20 seconds. I started to feel dizzy. My body was using the adrenaline too fast. I had to control my breathing or I faced a heart attack. I stood still and breathed for a few precious moments, deep and out. I got back into focus as my awareness kicked in again. With the same surge of power I kicked open the door, and another guy came in to rush me. He was unarmed. He threw back his right hand for a right hook. My left hand held a knife, I switched it so it would face me and stabbed him in his forearm, missing his major arteries by centimeters. I'm here to secure contain and protect, not kill. He howled in pain, bending over. I kneed him in the face, sending him to the ground too.

As I further infiltrated the apartment, two shots went over my head. I ducked and headed for cover. I looked over and it was just some young white kid. 'Must be a recruit' I thought. 'They were getting younger and younger. Is this kid even out of high school yet?' I tumbled to my right, getting into open space. He fumbled with his gun and ended up dropping it. I smiled and stood up. I pounced him and drove him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. I held my knife to his throat

"You're too young kid, get lost, and think about what you're getting yourself into."

I was looking into his eyes, fear and innocence was shown. His eyes darted behind me to my left. I threw the kid right and used the knife to throw in the direction his eyes were looking at. One knife thrown and met it's target. I just saw a coward, laying on the floor with blood coming from his chest where his heart is. The knife was in too deep, he was going to bleed out. He smiled and closed his eyes. I checked my self to see what he was smiling about. My ear had a hole in it. The top chunk of my ear had a clear hole through it. If it wasn't for the adrenaline keeping me alert I might've freaked out. His gun had a silencer, it was a just a black 9mm.

I looked back to the kid. He was in a corner with his hands to his head as he was crouching. I walked over to him, adrenaline leaving my system and pain flooding in. Standing him up, I brushed off his dirt and wiped his tears. He was just a kid. I took off my mask. I must've looked like hell. The kid started to whimper and then just hugged me, burying his head into my chest. I just let him have his moment. I pushed away from him.

"Where are the goods and cash at?"

"In the black bags in the kitchen"

three bags were open and semi-filled with goods. One bag had dope, another was cash, and the third was weapons and other drugs. I grabbed a handful of Franklins'. I counted out 2,000 dollars. I handed it to the kid.

"Get your shit, say goodbye, and leave the Projects. Go anywhere but here and tell no one where you're headed. Prepare to know people will die because you're deserting your gang. Get out of state, at least 2. Don't look back and don't get into anymore trouble. Ok?"

He thanked me, dropped his colors, and left. It was almost 1pm. I had to call my nurse friend Jenny so she could patch me up. It's always good to have at least one friend in different fields. I have a mess to clean up and bodies to dump. Chris walked in, and wouldn't shut up about how amazing I was. This was a disaster, nobody should have had to get hurt. I'm glad I spared the kid.

"Zach don't worry about the mess, I have a guy on a rival neighborhood, they're going to love this."

"I want my dope and then I want out of here. Here's 50"

"Keep it man, this means a lot to me"

Once I got the dope I headed over to Jenny's. I have to call Miranda soon and clean my weapons and gear. Fuck this mess. Eh, worth it.

**Ok, so this guy called GrezzWizard said the story got lame and asked for my more violence and shit so wa-bam! There you go! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it. PM (Private Message) me for suggestions, corrections, etc. Follow and Favorite if you hadn't already and if you liked it too. Review to give me some feedback and recommend this to a friend if you think he/she would enjoy this. Later Mo Fo's! Also let me know your thoughts on the BonniexFreddy shipping and those Puns! I want to see the world burn! XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Hope

_**Hello! Welcome to another installment to Zach's FNAF! OK this needs to get addressed Immediately; Alot of you who do review aren't even FF users, just anonymous, and I can see that you have questions and such so I ask of you to please make an Account and PM (Private Message) for ANYTHING at all. I.E. SoulEaterVX FNAFMaster and Jacob. Get your shit together bro's! And to further clarify a few others reviews:**_

_**Link2486: You're not cluttering my Inbox, you're adding to the reviews. Which is fine, If the quantity is high even if it is somewhat related/responsible to one Reviewer that still is ok because that still gives me Feedback on to how I am doing. I do get emails/notifications in my Gmail Account but I like seeing those. I don't mind nor do I care, I encourage you to rail on me, good or bad. Its fun because I know what makes you guys tick and how I can get better as an author.**_

_**zach206206: I understand that Bonnie is in fact a male and that Scott Cawthon did specify/clarify that however I won't change it. I will change though Chica's status from a Duck to a Chicken. I was sure up until awhile ago that she was a duck but I did my research and checked a few Wiki's, She is in fact a Chicken. I will change that ASAP. Thank you for pointing that out and being a kick-ass reviewer and catching me when I goof up.**_

_**SoulEaterVX: I will ship it. FreddyxBonnie will happen. Ship it like Fed-Ex, Deal with it :3**_

_**FNAFMaster: I will have a sequel to ZFNAF with FNAF2 as the FNAF2 game is in fact a prequel so maybe I can have Jeremy Fitzgerald as the nightguard for FNAF2 as it happens in FNAF2. Do I know how the hell I am going to accomplish that? No. But soon. Give me some time people. I have to balance school and FanFiction so it's kinda tough.**_

_**Guest: 'Gg' What does that mean? Good God? like, "Just finished the 2nd chap, oh good god!" I don't know what you mean bro.**_

_**And GrezzWizard: This guy PM'd me on if Zach and Chica are a thing. They are not and I plan on having something awful for Chica :D Mwhahahahahahahaha**_

_**Finally: If any of you happen to cross paths with FanArt that may seem linked to this story let me know. It happened to another author for FNAF and I wanted to know if anything came up for me. Hopeless with a faint candle stumbling around in the dark here.**_

_**Rated T for usual shit**_

_**I also ran around and checked the other chaps an saw I did leave stuff out so earlier chaps have been revised**_

_**Last A/N if ANYBODY sees anything wrong with the characters, grammar, etc, let me know please**_

_**Enjoy**_

Goddamn it! I hate it when I try and pick up goods and that kinda shit has to happen. People are just savages. They wouldn't be if they weren't impoverished and shit but still. Calm your shit, ya know? Ugh, I needed to call Jenny. 555-867-5309 is her number. I punched it in into my phone and waited a couple of rings. After a few rings she picked up.

"Zach? Stop calling me, I won't go out with you and I already paid you off, so leave me alone!"

"Hey! Calm your shit, this isn't about me trying to get with you. I'm hurt, ok? I was picking up some goods for a contact of mine and I got into a hussle trying to save my dealers ass. I have a large hole in my right ear. Can you patch me up? Please? Can you do it for me? I promise I'll leave you alone. And I'm sorry for last December, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I was stupid. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You're apologies aren't enough asshole. While I can patch you up as a favor, you owe me. Don't come around anymore or call me. It's over."

God she was pissed!

"OK thank you, are you home right now?"

"Yeah I have to leave for work here in the next hour for my shift at Mercy Hospital downtown. Hurry up, where are you?"

"I'm pulling into your driveway right now"

"Ok back door's open"

"Thanks, see you in a b-"

She hung up on me! Crazy bitch. All I did was prank her. God It was a stupid mistake and I was high at the time. I hate doing this to her and i can't believe she gone. My radio needs to shut up right now though. It's trying to make fun of me, as The Bird and The Bee were playing "She's gone" Fuck my life. I had one and a half an hour to get patched and pick up Miranda and her lot so we can go meet Branden. I parked and got out my car. Shutting the door and running to the back door of her 2 story white Victorian house and she was a gardening type so everything in her land looked really good. I locked my car and entered her house.

"Hey babe! Where you at?"

My peripheral vision foresaw a shoe coming at my face. I caught it and threw it back, only to be hit square in the face with the shoes sister. I say sister because it smelled like fish. If you know what I mean

"Hey asshole I only have a few minutes, hope you have some hash on you, I need a buzz before handling terminal patients"

"It's in the car, hope you have your own bowl"

"I roll mine in ZigZag's"

"That's cool too. Can you give me an estimate on my ear?"

"Yeah, take a seat on the barstool next to the island piece in the kitchen"

I did what she said, except I raided her pantry for alcohol. She had Captain Morgans Spiced Rum, so I got myself some ice and a glass and sat down. Pouring her one too, just to be courteous. I looked around. She did spruce up the place a bit. She kept some of the furniture her grandparents left behind and a few family memorabilia. I wonder if she's ever going to have kids. Or even a husband.I'm pretty sure I ruined that chance for her. It was just a simple stupid prank. Most of the furniture was wood and she had a standard 1020 HD Flatscreen on top of a mantle piece where her fireplace was resting on top of. She had some worn but comfortable leather couches and beige carpet. A few stains were strewn about, she had a Saint Bernard and a black Tabby cat running around.

A 30 gallon aquarium was also in one of her two living rooms. She liked abstract paintings so she had a couple of Indie art hanging up too along with her painted walls. Her kitchen followed the same setup except that it was very modern and everything was stainless steel and glass countertops. Pots and pans hung over the island piece and a long wooden picnic-like table was in the dining room. Her house was pretty dope, I liked it. It had character. Compared to mine, mine is barely done and sloppy. Hers was well thought done and she had help since it was a family home. Apparently, 6 Generations of Cullen has lived and died in this house. Hell, they have their own private gravesite in their backyard. They lived in a better side of the city so they had it better, over 10 acres of land to her name, as nobody else could take the name

She was the last Cullen

"Ok asshole… And you have my booze, fine, take off your shirt and bend over the countertop. Push your hair away from your ear so I can get a good look at it. I must say, you dodging a bullet and having only your ear taken off as you battled through a gang husslin' in on some goods, I give you props my friend"

"Oh? I'm your friend now?"

She pushed my head over and pulled my hair over my ear. Grabbing her glass, she drank some and spit it on my wound.

"FUCK MAN WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Shut Up! You came over here bleeding and crying because you played hero well now I'm gonna give you the royal treatment you brought upon yourself! Besides, this doesn't hurt as much as when you cheated on me with that whore on New Years Eve!"

Memories flooded into my mind. As she was grumbling to herself, patching my ear with a cotton cloth and medical tape, she finished her job. I started to cry as that December night came into my mind. Memories and regrets. I should've waited for her. That succubus stole me from her. I would do and give anything to have her back into my life. It was 5 minutes till the ball dropped signaling the New Year. Me and her were downtown on top of my car, celebrating with drunken glee. In the commotion and blurred vision, we lost each other. The madness of the people and the brutal winds from the snow separated me from her.

Apparently, one guy wanted to re-enact the scene from that painting where the war ended and he was kissing this chick. I had a ring in a black velvet box in my hand. I dropped the box and was fumbling around the stomping chaos of the people as midnight drew near. I started a mosh pit and a huge brawl came of it. I found my box and ran to the side, bumping into the guy I mentioned earlier. I knocked him out of the way and stole his kiss. My girlfriend, Jenny, watched the whole thing happen. I stopped once the ball dropped and everything went to shit. I couldn't hear anything, except I felt my jaw nearly coming off as she punched me with fury and rage with tears in her eyes.

I tried apologizing, pleading with flowers, showed her the ring, got fucking Billy Joel to sing to her, surprised her with her 25th birthday party. I was crazy for her. She said no and shut me out of her life so many times due to my one little slip up. I would never have Jenny back into my life. She noticed me lost in thought. Pulling me back up to a sitting position, I just hung my head. She brought me back up, I was eye level with her breast, but that wasn't my main attraction. Granted they were pretty fucking great to look at and stuff, but, I appreciate a woman's heart and mind before I love her body. That was my Cardinal rule.

Her eyes, those lovely eyes. Her iris started green on the outerparts, turned blue in the middle, and a lovely brown toward the pupils. It was just a blended wonderful piece of colors. We have a name for those kind of eyes in California. They're called Jesus Eyes. I've told her so many times how much I loved her mind, personality, thinking ways, eyes, body, and all her faults. She didn't have faults, she was perfect. Her skin was a fair mocha brown, and her face was so beautiful. I didn't care she was a bit chubby, or that she liked to smoke dope and drink booze. She was so powerful and eccentric, crazy and wonderful, I lost the greatest gift in my life. All because of one stupid mistake.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…"

I was crying, I didn't bother hiding myself. I wanted her to know that I still loved her. I tried moving on, and its been 5 years since. Neither her or me has actually successfully been with someone else. When she had a bad date she would cry to me and hate me the next day and vice versa, except I had hatred toward myself. To ever think and try to find something so priceless, so unique, and irreplaceable.

"Baby, please don't cry. I know it wasn't your fault, I know that everything happened so fast. I know you didn't mean it, I overreacted, and too much at that. 5 years is too long"

"I'm Sorry…"

She felt my pain, a little piece of me died each day she was gone from my life. She pulled me in, face into her boobs. I felt the warmth, we hugged and kissed. Then came the fight. She was mad at herself. she started to hit me and all I could do was block. When she left an opening, I pulled her in and held her tightly. Her turn to sob. I only held her. We both slumped to the floor. My phone rang after half an hour of just silence. Miranda was calling me

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you? It's 15 min till our appointment to get our papers and you're MIA"

"Sorry I was catching up with an old friend. I mended her heart and she patched up my ear. It's a long story. If you have the cash in cash I got the hash. I can be there in a few. Hold up"

"Please hurry Zach!"

She hung up and I looked down at her. She was sleeping in my arms. I forced myself into a kneeling position to pick her and my self up. Once she was standing, I picked her up bridal style and set her on the couch. She said she had to be at work at 2, same time with my appointment. I would call her once I left the house. I needed to leave her be for a while. She needed her space. had to respect that. Grabbing my keys and finishing my rum, I left the house, but not before I kissed her on the forehead. I had to hurry to pick her up along with her family and make my way to Brandens. Once I was down the road, I called Jenny to wake her up. Once that was done I thought of Branden.

He had his own apartment downtown, he lived near the top of the building, about 20 stories up. Once we got there, I held the weed and the money in two separate briefcases. It was fairly well-kept building and, thankfully, didn't have any security. Once we got passed the main lobby, it was to the elevator. Pressing in the top triangle piece and walking inside the small box. pressing the number 20 icon and waiting for the doors to close, Miranda thanked me and Foxy did his pirate salute. He was still in his human form, but times are strange. Furrys aren't that rare and depending where he goes, he could be a famous public figure or called a beastiality dude or whatever.

Once Mozart's Requiem finished, the doors opened and I rushed down the hall to my left. Foxy and Miranda followed suit with two babies in their arms, wrapped in blankets and a pacifier in their mouths. Foxy held a diaper bag slung over her shoulder while Miranda held another diaper bag slung over her shoulder as well. They hadn't gotten a stroller yet but they're looking for two separate two seater strollers. Same thing with the truck, they needed baby carriers. Or a different vehicle. Though they had to carry so much luggage and worry about the future, they were happy and content with the excitement. I ran ahead to Branden's door. With a minute to spare, I did out secret knock. Miranda and Foxy were down the hall trecking behind me but at a safe distance. One knock, two quick knocks, three loud knocks, 4 quiet ones. A quickly pulled me in

"Zach?"

"It's ok Miranda, Branden just needed to check if it was me or not."

I had to yell out the door because Branden was paranoid as he was brilliant. His apartment had several computer hardware and screens strewn about the living room and his bedroom had all the gaming and nerdy stuff any tech geek would want. Hell, he had a full glass display of Spock's space suit thing with the gun on a separate display next to it, both signed by whoever the hell played the Chinese elf. All sorts of Sci-Fi shit was on display. Apparently, Darth Mauls Lightsaber was hanging above his bed with Qui-Gon Gins lightsaber too in a x-pattern. He never had to work because he decided to hack into banks on a monthly basis, taking 1 penny from several accounts in flyover states and far away states.

He used ghost accounts and several personalities and had his system set up reaching from Asia to Europe and had a post in Africa. This dude was insane. I never knew the full specifics or technicalities but he made bank, literally. He had several contacts of his own for situations like mine. He showed me to the kitchen and had several documents and a camera setup to finalize the legal papers.

"Ok, once the two come in and their young they can just sign their names and print their fingerprints and footprints for the young ones, I can slap on some other fancy shit and leak you into the system quietly and It'll be like they've always been there. I trust you have my goods?"

He was kinda short for a man his age. Almost 34, pudgy, big circle glasses, hipster geek attire, and some sweet Chucks on his feet. He was pretty cool. Apparently, he had seventeen different brides in countries like Korea, China, Germany, Russia, and even Pakistan.

"Yeah, two briefcases, one with the cash and the other hash"

"Good, good. Now, Where are they?"

Knocks heard in the same fashion as what I had done earlier were heard from the front door. I let Foxy in and Miranda soon followed.

"Okay! One unregistered inexistent red haired male, 7 feet, fair skin, golden eyes! Nice! No tattoos or Education, looks like a fucking pirate, and four litlle kids. What's your name?"

"My name be Foxy, Foxy Darkwood. My Wife, Miranda Darkwood, and our four kids; Olivia, Floyd, Adam, and Eve." He sounded so proud.

"Foxy? I like it! Which ones which with the kids?"

Miranda spoke up "The black hair is Olivia, the eldest; second is Floyd, the gray; the red twins are Adam and Eve"

"Cool, Cool, any nicknames or middle names?" Branden was writing notes down

"For baby Eve she can also be called Eevee and Adam can be called Amber too" Miranda added

"Sweet, height and weight of each of them?"

Foxy piped in "21 inches on the lot and 8 pounds"

Miranda looked impressed

Foxy explained "I have the Engineer capacity to notice these things like you too, ya know. I was a ro-"

Miranda hushed him, Branden was too busy taking notes.

"Family names and births including weight and height. I just need some info on you Foxy"

"Such as?"

"Birthplace, parents, adopted or not, your birth day, birth stats, etc.

Foxy took a moment to himself

"Friday, June 25th, 1982. 9 pounds and 20 inches. New York, New York, I lost my parents in a fire, adopted when I was 7, graduated Manhattan Bridges High at 16 years old, 1998. never went to college"

The room was silent, except for the cooing of the babies and the hum of the computers

"All right!" he looked impressed " Now I just have to slip you into that system and add it into the documents. With your Social Security Foxy, and your kids, you can choose the last four digits, everything else has to be random. Once i get that done I just need to add some values and information to the computer and we should be set. Last thing i need are pictures, signatures, and fingerprints and you will be good to go. Grade A shit right here, and up to code. give me about 20 min to enter that an' then create a marriage certificate, and blah blah blah blah, ya know?"

I piped up "Yeah man do your magic, I want to talk with my friends here."

He left and we were on our own, I directed them to the couch and they both unloaded their luggage and kids on the couch. A faint beep was heard and this band called Meg and Dia started to play. Monsters was the song that was coming through the speakers. It wasn't very loud but we wanted it to be low for the kids, but we traditionally had it loud. Branden asked us for drinks, Both Miranda and Foxy wanted water, I yelled back "Something rough" Branden came out of the kitchen with a silver platter holding napkins, a bowl of munchies, and three glasses with clear liquid.

"Bon Apetit"

He was about to leave, but smiled at me before leaving

"Enjoy the Moon Shine"

Oh my fucking God. Moon Shine! I've had this once at a party in college, that poison had me begging for more. I sipped it, then chugged the rest. I Instantly regretted it. I wanted to throw up as my insides were rejecting me, rejecting this powerful alcohol raging through my body. I collapsed to the floor and layed there, drooling in pain and in happyness. Miranda kicked me and scoffed. Foxy laughed. I passed out

*Foxy P.O.V*

Aye, indeed, Zach was a strange man, with a sick scurvy running in his body. I admired the man and his efforts to help my family. Everything he's done I will always be thankful for

"So Foxy, did you bullshit that information?"

She was referring to my information

"Majority of it yes, except for my birthdate. The first time I was activated and turned on, I held that date as my Awakening. I never thought about it as my birthday until a young boy by the name of Alex asked me for my birthday. I associated it with the day I was powered up, and thats that. As far as the day i was assembled, I can take it back maybe a month or two."

"Oh!" She sounded pleasantly surprised at my cunning knowledge. I am a Fox, so it's no surprise I can be so clever, as the old sayings go has come to my attention that our captain has...lost his bearings, so I will have to assume captain for the meantime. The Branden fellow came back and asked for us really quickly, once we got to the kitchen, several documents were strewn about in a neat fashion. A lot of them looked very official and had different colors to them. Branden asked for me to put my fingers into some black oily padding and then push them onto a paper. I guess I had to record my fingerprints. Next came the picture. He sat me down, told him to look at a certain point, I smiled, and there was a large flash. I panicked and yipped on my chair.

Branden took awhile to himself but Miranda was laughing and wrapped her arms over my shoulders and held my hands with hers where my stomach is. Next came a few signatures. I had always been practicing my signature in case of the kids back at the pizza shop wanted to have Ol' Foxy here give them something cool to them. Even before that too, I had Foxy Fazbear written down in eloquent pirate cursive for those many occasions. Now I have to change my name to that of Darkwood. Using his sharp quill like pen, I wrote the first half of my name on this blue piece called a Social Security. I asked for a separate piece of paper so I could see how I wrote Darkwood. After a few tries as to register that name and writing until I liked it, I returned to the blue sheet and finished it. Soon after were a high school diploma, birth certificate, my I.D. and some other pieces. A lot had required a photo, a signature, or fingerprints.

Becoming a citizen takes a long time to do. The kids came next. They were easier and Miranda helped where she could as I periodically ran back to the couch to see if the kids were ok and if Zach was still breathing. He looked fine, Head to the side, laying on the floor on his knees with his butt in the air, arms sprawled where they may, and a more or less, snoring came from the man. He looked content. I returned to Miranda, and she was putting some documents into a yellow folder.

"Ok babe! That's it! You and these kids of ours are officially in an illegal manner, citizens of the United States of America! We just have to lay low for about a week and a half as he slips us into the system."

"That's great lass!"

Branden interrupted our little celebration

"Hold up, I need to know what blood type you, Foxy, and your kids are"

I looked at Miranda, she had a look of worry on her face.

"Well, are we going to find that out here or at a lab or…?"

"Glad you asked, I do not have the medical capabilities in my home to do something like this. However, I have a friend named Jenny who should be able to help you out. She is friends with Zach, more like ex-girlfriend really. Anyway, let her take some blood to work and she can place it into the hands of her Hematologists friends and wait a week and a half. You can have all the papers, just bring them back in 2 weeks or when you have a definite understanding as to the blood types of the 5 of you, Foxy and your 4 kids I mean. Once you have a blood type defined, I can load you into the system. I have some people with the USCIS, or, United States Citizenship and Immigration Services, that can add you into the system without anybody knowing. I have some dirt on them, so, free of charge!"

Miranda and I were so happy, I letting my emotions get the best of me and I started to turn back into a Fox. Branden wasn't looking at us, and Miranda took this opportunity and led me to the bathroom. She brought me in there and told me to calm down, we can't blow our cover yet. With a smile and a wink, she left me. I looked into the mirror, hands holding down onto the sink. My Fox form was still up, only because I was so happy. Granted, I only knew a few things of what she was even talking about or what had Branden had mentioned. I need to go to a Library one of these days. That way I can learn so much more from there. All I know is, I need to be educated soon, so it'd be best to read a few books on to as what United States of America even was.

I checked my body, I looked pretty good. I have definite lines where my stomach is and my upper chest area was poofing out in a sturdy manner. I best take up upon a medical book. I don't even know what people are saying half the time. I need a dictionary too to help me increase my vocabulary. I can read and write fine and well. I've noticed there are more than one 'language' among these humans. The most popular ones I believe are English and Spanish. A few language books would be great too. Me and Miranda don't do much together. It's mainly just hanging out and cuddling, having the kids near by so we can keep an eye on them. Miranda was insistent on me wearing this rubber product that came in the large golden square package every time we were mating together.

I didn't mind, I just didn't know what it was for. I put a lot of trust into her, and into the semi-conscious lad drooling on the floor in the living room too. They haven't wronged me at all so I believe I can trust them. Shaking my head down to my feet, I shook off my Fox form and went back to human. I left the bathroom and sought after Miranda. She was still in the living room, waiting for me and conversing with Branden. Both looked happy in their discussions so I let them be. I had this odd feeling in my stomach again and I heard a growl. It wasn't one that I produced from my own actions but came of its own calling. I told Miranda I was hungry, and that I wanted meat. She patted my head, spreading my long red hair to different directions. I pushed into her hand and she giggled

I had to bring Zach into the bathroom where I laid him inside the tub and turned the water on. After a few minutes, he came to. First was just generic mumbling, then screaming from the icy cold water coming from the showerhead. I handed him a towel as he started to strip from his clothes. Once the shirt and jeans were off along with the socks, he begun to dry himself with a towel while shaking his head to each side many times, spraying water. I have yet to have taken a bath yet, is this standard procedure? Zach looked at me after he was done whipping his brown hair around, and dropped his underwear. He stood naked and proud apparently and grabbed the towel from me and wrapped it around his waist. I only had a moment to look, but it that's what a natural male human is supposed to look like, then I think I am ok. He patted me on the shoulder and left the bathroom.

"Hey yo Branden! I need a shirt and some gym shorts, you got any?"

He was calling after his friend. His friend replied back to him in an approving manner. My stomach gurgled and growled again for the second time. Miranda came in and rubbed my stomach.

"Is my mate hungry?"

"Yes my dear, I crave meat, although I wouldn't mind having you for dessert later on either"

I bit down on her neck, roughly grabbing her upperarms and bringing her towards me. She groaned in her sexual manner and reached for my crotch, I released her neck and saw the visible marks on her neck. One tooth mark I left apparently punctured her skin so she was bleeding a bit. She brought her hand to her wounded area and felt it. Bringing her hand to her face to inspect it, she showed me her blood. I grabbed her hand and licked it clean, then made my way for her neck. Licking the trailing blood of her neck and sucking on the wound till it stopped bleeding, I tasted the Iron of her blood and I craved for more meat. I had to control myself and stop. Miranda knew we couldn't do it here so we instead made out for a while.

I didn't understand the whole kissing thing but I wasn't complaining, it felt good. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom to fetch the kids. Zach was in a different outfit and holding his wet clothes in a plastic bag. Once we gathered the kids and their stuff, we thanked Branden for his work and also grabbed our documents on the way out. Zach led the way to the elevator while holding his bag and a diaper bag as well. I held three of the kids in my arms while Miranda held the other diaper bag and looked through the documents. She had her purse slung over her shoulder too so she discarded them into her purse to later be looked at in depth. Once we all hit the ground floor, we made our way out of the building and towards Zach's car. I didn't know how to drive so that might be another thing to learn at the library too.

Zach pulled out of the parking lot once we had ourselves and our stuff situated in their car. He made his way to a nearby Japanese Grill house. Pulling into their parking lot and parking, he left the car and shut the door, We made the same actions and followed after him once we had our diaperbags and the kids. We entered the restaurant and it was fairly quiet. The lady at the front, who looked Japanese to me (Note to self: Research major ethnicities and cultures) told us to leave our shoes at the front and remain quiet and calm. Some strange soothing music was playing in the background. I thought it was a violin but it was something close to it but not it (Note to self: look up instruments) She guided us to a table and sat us down. She had a funny dress on. It was like a regular dress except this one had this long thick piece around her waist and into a bowtie on the back. I thought of it as amusing.

Once we were settled in, she introduced herself and gave us menus. The table was strange as it had a large grill piece in the center of it. She educated us on the tables. Basically, a cook or a chef would come in with our selected items and cook the meat and such in front of us. Then when it was done we use these wooden sticks called chopsticks to pick out the food we want to eat and maybe dip it into these different sauces. One was a red color and it was called Sweet and Sour. Another was blackish and called Soy Sauce. Off to the side was a heaping amount of white rice. The menus looked fairly impressive and each meal looked like it was a lot, both in servings and in price. Majority of them averaged 25 dollars a meal entree. I like the idea of the steak and salmon. Zach chose the steak and lobster, while Miranda wanted shrimp and calamari. She told me calamari was fried octopus

Our appetizer would be a salad and vegetable mix and for drinks we were offered tea, soda, water, or alcohol. We all asked for water and the appetizer. She brought both within 10 min and asked us for what we would like to eat for lunch. I glanced up at the wall that was about 20 feet from us but I could tell the big hand was pointing down and the little hand was pointing to the right. So it was 3:30pm huh? I wonder what tonight at work will be like with Zach back at the pizza shop? I have already prepared and concluded with myself that I would be leaving the pizzeria for a new life with Miranda. I'm not sure what Mr. Fazbear would say, but, then again, ever since the Bite I have always been an outcast so it wouldn't matter if I left. I know the gang will miss me but they might just replace me anyway

The chef came by with a bowl or meat and vegetables. He used tongs to grab the meat out and place it on the stove. Once it was layered, he grabbed some alcohol and spread it on the meat. I could tell seasonings and other marinating sauces had already been applied. He lit a match and lit the meat, then turned on the gas stove underneath. It was wonderful seeing him work. After about 15 min of torture as we waited for the food to cook, he left and brought his stuff with him and gave us plates. he took away our nearly finished salad and left the vegetables as that wasn't halfway done. I grabbed my chopsticks and wondered how it worked. I asked the chef and he put the two sticks in one hand and made a motion with it that resembled the chop sticks pinching on something. I got the idea and tried to practice.

After many attempts and laughs from around, I got the first piece in my mouth. All three of us filled our plates and grabbed the sauce we wanted and tore into the food. I think i was going to go feral in that place because the meat was so rich and thick and juicy. I'm so glad I was alive to experience something like this. We finished all of it and had to breathe because we forgot too during our devouring of the delicious food. The same lady from earlier came by and wished us something in Japanese and left a black book with fortune cookies. Zach started to get out his wallet but Miranda stopped him and pulled a 100 dollar note piece. She told the lady to keep the change

We left the restaurant nearing 5pm I asked Zach what he wanted to do now.

"Well, Lets go get that blood of yours checked along with your kids"

A trip to the hospital later, we entered the Emergency Room where Jenny worked. I was surprised on how quiet the kids were. occasionally they would cry for a bit of attention or for milk but other than that they were really quiet. it almost scared me but I was overthinking it. Jenny was working on the other side of the counter pushing buttons on a computer and organizing/addressing files for/from patients. She smiled at Zach and went around the corner to hug and kiss him. Once she wanted to know what we wanted, she called for a nearby nurse to give me and my young quick anonymous blood test for our types. She brought us into a room and prepared my skin with an alcohol wipe. She explained the procedure

"First I have to clean the area where I am going to inject you with a needle to extract your blood. Second, I am going to prepare an EldonCard to test your blood. Last, I apply the blood to each of four areas where a chemical will react to your blood, signifying which one is yours"

He understood. Once his forearm got cleaned off, she wound the arm with a cloth to stop the blood flow. she injected a needle into my arm. I said it didn't hurt. Once it was half way full, she pulled it out and applied a thick cloth piece followed by a some brown medical tape. She put a cap on the needle and set it to the side and labeled it "FOXY" I left the room to get some water. During my leave the four were crying from their blood getting drawn. I knew it was going to happen but I still felt protective. 5 blood samples and 5 cards later, I found out I was AB- and from the eldest to the twins, A+ B- O and O. She discarded the blood and needles into a Hazardous bag on the wall and we said our thanks.

"Ok guys meet me at the car, I need to call Branden and my dad"

I asked Zach "Why your dad?"

"I have a few questions for him"

_**OK! Chapter 14 is up! Thank you all so much for reviewing and marking it down on the bottom that you Favorited and/or Followed this story if you have and if you haven't please do so, It really helps. Also, tell a friend about this if you want and MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO YOU CAN PROPERLY REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME INSTEAD OF ASKING QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW AREA Of course the review box has been intended for that purpose. What I mean is, ANY suggestions, questions, grammatical mistakes, etc please Private Message me. Sorry for the delay, I know a lot of you have been begging me to upload another chapter. Oh! And if you see any Fan Art on like Furaffinity or whatever and it looks something like my story please let me know, that would be really cool to know something like that exists out there. BTW that was a Tommy Tutone Reference, hope you guys didn't miss it! See ya later bros!**_


	15. Chap 15: The Resting of Two Lost Souls

_**Hello my dearies and welcome back to this god awful story. Now, there have been a few suggestions and yeah I'm up for it! **_

_**To Jacob: Still waiting**_

_**To SoulEaterVX: Thank you for heeding to my advice and creating an account. Others who use a username but have no account too it should follow what you've done and create one too. Best wishes, CaliBause16**_

_**To Hetaliadailytribune: Kick ass! I love that you love this story and demand me for more. to you and everyone else reading this: if you have a friend who may enjoy this story as much as you do please recommend this to that friend(s) It really helps when I have more Reviewers/Favoriters/Followers adding to it on the daily.**_

_**To alien who writes good stuff: I haven't thought about adding in another language so it could be more of a twist I guess, so now that I have that card I am going to play it. Thanks for the suggestion!**_

_**To JoeZeTroll: He is not a drug addict as he's not constantly into it, he practices moderation, remember? Second, get a FF acount please. Best wishes, CaliBause16**_

_**Rated T for the usual shit EXCEPT THIS TIME THERE IS GORE AND A BIT OF SMUT XD**_

_**Enjoy**_

Foxy and Miranda were getting situated back into my car, I had to drive them home soon. Tonight will be my fourth night and I'm not sure what to expect really. I had Chica promise me it'd be for closure and not just to settle a score with my dad. ah shit, I didn't want to do it, call my dad I mean. I don't like intervening in peoples problems but I love the attention and satisfaction it brings from me creating a good cause. I'm a sociopath, I don't give a fuck. I decided to call my dad along the way to dropping them off. Actually, I needed to stop by Brandens first. I think I have to go past Miranda's anyway just to get to Brandens. I'll give her the document tonight if she wants to tag along like the last few times. The car was honking, and Miranda was screaming with a smile on her face, yelling for me to hurry up. I left the ER, taking my time to my car.

"Zach you slow piece of shit let's go! I have to buy car seats and shit soon and grab books for Foxy so he can be more knowledgeable about the world!" Miranda had a plan going

Foxy piped in "Aye lad, I can't sail the treacherous waters of the unknown without having me a bit of books in me head"

They're both starting to piss me off. "Shut up and get in the car!"

I laughed and jumped in the car with them. They were both in the back seat and settled with their kids. Adam started to whimper a little, soon followed by Eve and the eldest, which all turned into one big cry fest. Agitated, they turned into kits and cried for milk. Miranda had her milk and foxy with the bottles as each ate what they could. Adam was sharing Miranda with Olivia while Foxy had to remember which kit liked what milk.

"The eldest like human milk right?"

"No Foxy it's puppy milk they like"

They had bottles color coded for human and puppy milk. Once they got the lot situated, all returned to a calmer state, and I could drive without distractions. My phone rang about 5 min into the drive back to her place. I had a redlight so it was a chance to pick up the phone and see who it was. It was my dad calling, he usually doesn't do that. Usually the other way around, he's gotten more and more of a hermit so I check up on him. Sliding the touch screen to answer, a deep German accent came from the phone

"Hallo mein Sohn, wie geht es Ihnen?"

he basically asked me 'Hello Son, how are you?'

"Dad I told you how I feel about speaking German, I'm not comfortable with our history and I think the language is guttural" I protested

"Bitte mit mir zu sprechen in Deutsch" (Please speak to me in German) He pleaded

"Fein Dann" (Fine then) "Was ist los?" (What's up?)

"Ich bin zu Hause vor dem Fusball und Deutschland gewinnt ! Wie wird der Arbeit gewesen? (I am at home watching soccer and Germany is winning! How has work been?)

"Nun, außer diesem ersten Tag , alles war ungewöhnlich, aber es hat Spaß gemacht" (Well, other than that first day, everything has been unusual but it's been fun)

"Ha ha , die gut zu meinem Sohn zu hören ist, ich wünsche Ihnen das Beste" (Ha ha, that is good to hear my son, I wish you the best)

"Eigentlich Vater , eine Anfrage für Sie habe ich" (Actually dad, I have a request for you)

"Was bedrückt dich, mein Sohn?" (What troubles you, my son?)

"Nichts stört mich im Moment möchte ich nur wissen, ob Sie stehen heute Abend und wollte , um meine Arbeit zu kommen" (Nothing troubles me at the moment, I would just like to know if you are available tonight and wanted to come to my work)

"Herrlich! Ich würde lieben , Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit begleiten" (Splendid! I would love to accompany you at your work)

"Ok Vater danke Ihnen um Mitternacht oder so sehen" (Ok father thank you, see you around midnight or so)

"Auf Wiedersehen" (Goodbye)

"später" (later)

I hung up the phone as I was pulling into Mirandas driveway. Once everyone was out, she asked me on how I knew German.

"Well, My ancestry derives from Germany, Poland, and Spain. My mum's side was Polish and Spanish, my dad's side was German. As far as I know, my mom wasn't Jewish. Not that that would've been a problem or anything. But my dad grew up with a Nazi father and even though the war was over, my grandfather still emphasized heavily on Hitler and how the Jews were to blame"

"Oh, that sounded kinda awful"

"Yeah, my dad caught on to it and he's huge on the whole Avian thing and the Neo-Nazis along with the Skinheads. He tried to recruit me but I told him no. He tried other means of persuasion and I kicked his ass. He got the message. That's why I'm reluctant to speak German with my dad. I heard one time he got appointed to be a head honcho or whatever for the KKK"

"Wow, thats kind of badass. Still awful though"

"He declined that because he hated Jews and not blacks and wasn't a white supremacist but a German supremacist"

"Oh my god that's funny in a wrong way, wow, I never thought about you having that kind of background. It's badass and shit but it's nothing to brag about."

"Haha, yeah…"

"Oh, shit, sorry dude."

"It's fine. I have to go run some errands anyway"

"Zach, I'm sor-"

I got in my car and drove off. It was a touchy subject and she wasn't to blame. You can't choose where you come from but you can choose where you end up at. That's a good quote. Looking back in the rearview mirror, Foxy was holding Miranda in his Fox form. I turned the corner and drove off back to my place

*Scene Change*

Why is that Fox gone off to? I haven't seen him since he… evolved, into an organic being. I wonder if Zach has held him hostage. Ever since Zach has been working here business has been good though. It's exceeding demand and supply is less so I am actually making money here! The Show Stage Gang seemed more energetic and lively nowadays too. Maybe now I should give them their free roam abilities back. Maybe a new character if Foxy is gone for good. Nobody remembers the great pirate fox anymore. Maybe I should replace him. What else is exciting and an animal that children cherish. Space + Cats = CHAOS so…. Space + Tiger = Controlled Chaos I can work with it. I'm thinking of keeping the curtains and adding more of a space feel around Pirates Cove. Space Tigers little show place can be called… Galaxy's End. It's got that dramatic flare and I like the ring to it.

I pulled out my yellow lined notebook pad and scribbled down notes and names for the Space Tiger. I started to draw out what he would look like. I wanted the same design concept as the other characters and something realistic but in a cartoonish sense. I would keep the design figure the same as Foxy's except the chest would stick out more and the stomach a bit more inwards, to show off a masculine tone. Black body with neon rainbow stripes along its body and it's tail would be slim like a snake instead of the poofy noise that Foxy has. Hind Legs or human legs? Paws or hands? Facial and Ear design? hmmm….

Hind legs, mix of paw~hands, facial would be snout design with same concept as foxy except color would change and ears would be circular in shape except slightly pointed, cupped I should say, with a slight droop. I like it! I just need to find or create a new Endo suit then have my original costume makers give me an estimate and price along with a meeting to discuss it. I need a private illustrator for the time being so I can have a better visual aid. Same body height and limb proportions as Foxy too. I reached into my left cabinet drawer and pulled out my contact list.

"Gregory Satchel, Illustrator… Or maybe some fresh new material? I will place an ad in the big city and in this town for me, Mr. Fazbear, seeking a Private Illustrator. A prize will be awarded to the finalist and I will use his/hers drawing against my previous Illustrator. A grand contest that would be, no? I loved the idea of it. It was near 6pm now. The paper press should still be open. I had to find the newspaper I brought in with me to see for how much and where I could place an advertisement. Ah! Here is the number.

*Ring-ring-ring-ring-ri-*

"Little currents, big stories newspaper press, how may I help you?"

A nice lady answered the phone, she sounded a little older and Asian.

"Yes, hi, I would like to place an Advertisement for my business"

"One second while I direct your call please"

"Thank you"

I had the generic smooth jazz put-on-hold call thing, and not soon after, a man answered.

"Hello, Advertisement Center"

"Hello, my name is Mr. Fazbear and I would like to put a job offering up for anybody with artistic skill to create a design for a new character here at my Pizzeria."

"The name of the business please?"

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza."

"Oh the little pizza place with the funny robots! Yeah! Ok, yeah! So I assume a fairly large Ad with that general message? Would you like me to contact nearby High Schools and nearby colleges too within a county wide?"

"Yes and Yes and as far as the rules go, I need good quality artists to do a sketch or representation of a black tiger with rainbow stripes. This tiger must be bi-pedal and with human like characteristics such as hands instead of paws or that similar too, ya know? And it has to be accurate but in a pseudo-cartoon fashion. Must be 7 feet tall in scale and not fat or skinny, just a slim built model representation. Also, a name has to be given to the tiger creation

"Ok I'll send you the bill here in a week and the Ad will be up by tomorrow"

"Thank you very much, good night"

I hung up afterwards. I'm sure the mailbox would be flooded within two days and teenagers alike would line up at the door to have their interview and such. I love having masses in doing one task. I kicked up my feet on the desk and reclined back on my swivel chair. It's good to be king

*Scene Change*

It was getting near 12pm, and I stood outside the front doors. I had Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy back in their spots. Foxy stayed at Miranda's home at my asking. I said I would tell them later the reason why. But for now, I had to fight a battle. Two headlights illuminated the poorly lit parking lot and my father screeched into place. Getting out and slamming the door while whistling, he locked the car and approached me. Stopping a few feet before me and removing his shades while inhaling the cold nights air, he claimed it was good to be back.

Everything about him screamed douchebag. Flower shirt like tourists in Hawaii would wear, cargos, knee socks and sandals. He even had some douchebag golden necklace around his neck with a matching douchebag wristwatch. A small SS tattoo was on his left wrist.

"Hey dad"

"Hallo!"

"Well, it's night four for me, I have to be in my box in 2 minutes. Lets go"

"Vorangehen" **(Literally 'Precede' but i'm using it in the context as 'Lead the way')**

We entered the building and closed the doors and locked them behind us. My dad just went on ahead, stopping at the main stage, in front of Chica. I walked past him, but out of my peripheral vision, he licked his lips.

"This place sure has seen better days" prude son of a bitch

We both took the east hallway. I missed the west hall because I didn't want him asking about where Foxy had gone. I'm a terrible liar, but I know how to get out of tough situations. Once we reached the office he slapped himself down on my chair and kicked his feet up, grabbing the tablet and clicking through two areas only: Pirates Cove and Show Stage. I knew this would mess them up as they freeze on camera, but I told them, no matter what. He was winning, 3 and a half hours later and he was just taking his time. Tap the screen, check the lights, east door up, tablet, east door down, lights, east up, tablet, east down, lights, etc. and he went on for a long time.

I knew I had to think of something, and fast, otherwise these guys would not get into the Security Office in time. Reaching for my stun baton, i charged it and crept behind him. Throwing my arm back with a clenched stun baton, I slammed it into his neck, he crumpled to the floor and just layed there.

Bonnie: DAMMIT I WANTED HIM!

Freddy: It's ok Bonnie, it wasn't meant for you anyway

Chica: *Silence*

Me: Lets get him tied up. Bonnie, check out the supply closet for rope and Freddy be my muscle. Chica, play good cop, I'll do bad cop. I've always wanted to rail on his ass

BFC: Right!

We split up and head our separate ways except Chica ran ahead so she could plan her questions with my dad, Freddy slung him over his shoulder, 'accidentally' went to the backstage where they would usually stuff people into suits, and laughed it off, saying he was "only joking" We four met up at the stage and I got him a chair to sit on. I bound his feet, arms, chest, and shoulders wrapped around the chair to prevent mobility. He was still out. Freddy tried slapping him, Bonnie punched him in the face and Chica sucker punched him in the stomach. No response.

"Ah shit did that taser stop his heart?"

"I got this" said Bonnie.

She took off her mask and set it down. She reached inside and pulled out a long red wire with loose ends sticking out. Sparks were seen shooting off every now and then.

"This is wrong in so many ways. Fucking wake him up"

She pressed it into his frontal lobe and his body jerked several times. after the third shock and her complaining she was tired, a groan came back from him. Bonnie needed to rest and recharge her system. Freddy stood in front of him. All the lights went out and March of the Toreador began to play. It was slow, warped, and broken. I heard my dad whimpering, her was calling out for me, to see if I was okay. Freddy spoke in a very deep warbled tone

"HoW WAs hELL?"

He started to cry like a fucking baby

I moaned in his ear as if I was in severe agony

"I am dying slowly because of your weakness"

"No...No...No...NO!"

He screamed into the night, and Freddy shut off his song, ending his scream. Chica went up to him and screeched into his face. I am pretty sure he shit himself. Twice.

"Lights Freddy"

A confused noise came from the soiled man, though he was not down to earth

"What- What's going on?"

I spoke behind him

"You have taken away a childhood icons innocence is what is going on. For too long you have lived comfortable and content thinking nothing would come of it. You're wrong. Speak now or forever hold your place in Hell."

"Oh god no, I don't know what is going on…"

Freddy punched him in the jaw, Mike spat out blood and a tooth.

"First Stage of Death : Denial"

Another strike

"Let me go right now or I will dismantle you all and avenge my son!"

Thrown across the room

"Second stage of Death : Anger"

"Please let me go I didn't deserve this! I will never come back here, I'll donate my retirement savings towards bettering this place, I'LL STOP TAKING CHILDREN"

Silence, Head, chest, thrown to the ceiling

"Third Stage : Bargaining"

"Oh what's the use, I don't care anymore, I've done what I did. Kill me now!"

Dropped to the floor and kicked over and over again, blood was spilling out and bones were heard cracking as the ribcage couldn't handle it and Bonnie took each arm and snapped it at the elbow. I flinched at this savagery, this might be overkill.

"Fourth stage : Depression"

"I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! SHE WAS THE PERFECT AVIAN! BLONDE, BLUE EYES, A FUCKING BIRD. I DO NOT REGRET ANYTHING NOR DO I WISH FOR AN ALTERNATE DEMISE! HAGEL HITLER! DAS DRITTE REICH WIRD EWIG LEBEN!

Freddy grabbed his right upper arm as he was smashed out of the chair already. Chica held the legs, bonnie the left upper arm.

BFC: 1...2...3!

I whispered to myself "Fifth stage: Acceptance"

I had to look away, not because the amount of blood that shot out from his body as his appendages were ripped off, but because I led my dad to his death. I threw up, but made sure it was on him. Chica reached down and unzipped his cargos. She pulled off her shorts and my dad laid there with out underwear or shorts naked with a shirt on. She knelt down to his junk and bit it off. Spitting it into her hands, she opened his mouth and shoved it deep inside. Then slammed the jaw shut, breaking off more teeth. We killed a man, in less than an hour of agony. Did he amend to his sins? Did he find closure? I didn't care. I reached for his cargos and pulled out his wallet and keys.

Inside the wallet was 19 dollars and 87 cents, a photo of my mom and dad, and a note along with his ID and various cards. The note said as followed:

_My son, my beautiful son. If you are reading this, then I am dead_

_Please do not cry, I am not worthy of tears_

_Please do this though, burn it all down to the ground_

_Collect everything of Nazi Germany and the Third Reich _

_including that of my father's belongings_

_I fell into the spell of his works_

_I lost my own way, I never told you mother_

_She will be in heaven, looking down to you_

_I will be in Hell, Looking up to you_

_Do not follow my path, I have always encouraged you to do something better_

_than yourself. I believe you can change the world_

_To the world, you may just be one person_

_But to one person, you just may be the world to him or her_

_Don't lose yourself_

_Stay strong_

_I love you_

_P.S Mittens is going to need a new home_

Who the fuck is Mittens? My watch chimed for 4am, I had to get these guys cleaned up.

"Okay, stay right there, I have to make a call"

I ran into Mr. Fazbears office, I looked through his stuff to find a contact list. I found the janitors number and the Cleaner's number. We call him the Cleaner because he's specialized in cleaning blood and shit from places, ya know? I called them both and left a voicemail asking for them to be here by 6am. It's kind of a hazardous thing for blood to be laying about On the floors. On the wall. On the animatronics. On my own self. I stripped off my shirt and jeans and kicked off my shoes, throwing them all into a trashcan in the kitchen. I needed some clothes to put on. I walked out to my car in just my boxers and socks. Shit. I left my keys and shit back in my jeans. Backtracking to the trashcan, I retrieved my keys wallet and phone from my ruined jeans.

Again to the car, I unlocked it and opened the trunk. I still had my weapons fro earlier in a bloody mess, so I need to get those cleaned too. I kept a spare set of clothes with a hoodie in my car at all times. Throwing it on quickly, because it was cold as fuck being naked, before heading back in, I stopped and remembered what my dad said before he was ripped apart.

"Avian… Blonde and blue eyes… Chica is yellow with purple eyes, that doesn't make any sense"

I walked back into the restaurant and the three were still where I asked them to be. Blood was pooling of of my dads carcass and flooding off the stage, making a red puddle near the front of the show stage. I climbed up, avoiding any blood. The best thing to do is go to the supply closet and grab a bucket and mop. I asked them how they were feeling

Freddy: I'm glad he gone, Chica never deserved this

Bonnie: As much as I love killing, this one actually felt good

Chica: …

Me: Hey Chica, were you ever more blonde than just yellow and did you ever have blue eyes?

Chica: I've always had my eyes the same. However, a year after your father started, I felt, happy. Me and him would always talk and I guess that was 'Healthy' for me. I gained a better tone to my costume and my eyes lightened up. The rainbow does go from red to orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. I guess the more you feel loved the more you turn into something… beautiful. Foxy always has been the most adored, followed by Freddy and then Bonnie. Nobody likes me, Bonnie sticks with me because I've tried to end my 'Life' before.

Me: Hey that's no way to talk about yourse-

Chica: I'VE ALWAYS BEEN SHUNNED! I AM A SEXIST SYMBOL OF OPPOSED WOMEN! I COOK, I BAKE, I LOOK AFTER CHILDREN, I CLEAN THEIR MESSES AND MORE! MY NAME IS SPANISH FOR GIRL WOMAN OR CUTE! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ME AS THE PACK MULE FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON IN THIS RESTAURANT. I AM NOT LOVED, I ONLY FEEL HATE. SO MUCH HATE IS UPON ME THAT NOT ONLY ARE MY EYES PURPLE BUT THEY'RE SURROUNDED IN BLACK!

She ran out from the stage and towards the backstage. Bonnie hung her head, Freddy took off his hat and bowed as well. I chased after her. When I got there, she had her costume chest piece off and she held a large heavy duty club hammer above a flathead which was pressed against her heart area. Both her power supply and operating system were placed there.

"CHICA NOOO-"

Slamming down the mallet to the the flathead, she pierced through the power supply and destroyed her operating systems. Destroying both kills her immediately. A last gasp, and she collapses to the floor with the mallet in her hand

"Holy shit… Chica... Goddamn it!"

I punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. Taking the mallet and throwing it across the room, I sobbed and collapsed to the floor. Freddy and Bonnie came to see my rage and her death. Bonnie knelt over Chica's body and Freddy helped me up. I went limp. I couldn't save her. I couldn't SAVE HER. She died, and I couldn't save her. How is anyone so mistreated? Everyone deserves love and respect. I couldn't breathe, I threw up over my fathers blood again as I witnessed the second death of tonight. Mama Fazbear walked from behind the curtains. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hush child, breathe. She wanted her salvation. No more suffering or hate. No more depression or isolation. She wanted to free herself. Do I accept this? Yes, because there's nothing more to be done. The poor girl only wanted a friend. Bonnie filled that role, and she did feel a slight burden upon herself"

I was sobbing uncontrollably

"Cant… Ca-" *Hyperventilating* "Can't you do something? Fix her? BRING HER BACK!"

"I do not have power over the dead, only the living. My clairvoyance allows me to enter minds, bring back memories or cause hallucinations. I can sense she died in her effort to end the pain. There is nothing more to be done child. She has dealt with her own Hell. She found her answer and then her break."

"I told her no revenge. Why didn't she listen to me? ITS A POISON!"

"True child, anger welled up inside her. However, it was not revenge that cause her suicide, it was sympathy"

I stopped breathing and sobbing. I looked up at her, on my knees

"What do you mean?"

"She knew this man was corrupt and poisoned himself. Such harsh ideals and thought, evil teachings and beliefs, a tainted soul. She delivered him from evil. She is not an chicken with wings, no, she is an angel with wings. She knew what she had to do. Bonnie and Freddy are not killers but exorcists."

"I see" I stood up, wobbly and light headed. Freddy held my arm to support myself so I could regain balance. My heart felt heavy while my body felt light. Does the brain tell what the body to do and think or is all actions caused from the heart? Scientifically/Biologically speaking, no. However in a metaphorical sense, she trusted her heart rather than her mind.

"Chica…"

Bonnie began to weep again, Freddy still held his hat to his stomach. It was too much. I leaned forward, involuntary, and blacked out. the last thing I felt or seen was a brown hand reaching for me and a purple body running behind me. I slept on her body, limp, exhausted, and as a failure

I lost a friend

I lost a life

I lost a battle

I felt numb

*Scene Change*

What is this feeling in my chest? Pain? I shot up and sat up in the bed I was laying in with Miranda. I looked back at her. Blonde hair pushed aside, bare back with flawless smooth skin. She and I mated again tonight, I slept as my fox form. I needed air. Pushing myself off her large mattress and passed by the bundle of kits, heading to the kitchen. I could see fine in the dark. Once i got to to the kitchen, I reached for a glass inside a cabinet. Moving to the sink, I pushed up the handle so water could come out. It filled quickly and walked outside into the cool morning. I set the glass down, hand to my chest where my heart was, and clenched it. Breathing into the morning air, I saw my breath. taking a few sips and stood in silence, watching the sky.

A star shot by. Miranda said every time this happened, I could make a wish. Bowing my head, I whispered to myself, "Please let everything be ok" I just realized it myself, but I was standing outside naked. I didn't feel too troubled as we lived in the countryside. My tail swished side tos side, breaking apart the dandelions and brushing the tall grass. I need to use the restroom. Walking back inside I headed off bedroom with my mate and kits, I shook myself and turned into my human form. Once I was sure they were content, I entered the bathroom and flipped the lid open. Miranda told me I could sit or stand. If I stood though, I had to be careful where I 'aimed' I only sat when I didn't need to pee. I still had that strange rubber thing wrapped around me so I peeled that off and threw it away into a nearby trashcan

I stood in front of the porcelain object and relieved myself of pent up fluids. After a few moments it was over and I flushed. The toilet did its loud unnecessary noised and quieted down soon afterwards. closing the lid manually rather than push it down letting it slam shut, I walked over to the sink. Miranda told me every time I finished I had to wash my hands. I liked hearing her nag and be worrisome of me. Let's me know she cares about me doing the right thing. I pushed the hot water on and pushed the cold water on too to balance it where it was warm. Once my hands were rinsed off I held my hand underneath this automatic dispenser for the soap. Rinse, wash, rinse, dry with a towel. That's how handwashing is done and approximately should last 30 seconds. She told me that was the general rule. People wash their hands faster and dry them quicker too, she said, but the also miss some spots if they weren't careful.

Haste Makes Waste

I exited the bathroom while throwing the towel back on its hook. I had a phantom feeling on my left hand as I thought of my own hook. Strange though, phantom feelings are for lost body parts. After having something like that attached to me though for 32 years, you think it might as well be a part of own body. Ironic enough, I wasn't alive and it has always been with me since I was created. Shaking the thought out and returning to fox form while doing so, I climbed back into bed with Miranda. She woke up from my movements and turned to me as I was laying down

"Mmmm, where'd you go?" she sounded happy, I don't want her to worry about my own awakening

"Ah my dear, I felt thirsty so I drank some water and, chilled, outside. I returned for the need to relieve myself in the bathroom. I washed my hands like you instructed me so"

"Oh ok, that's good, except for the pun. I know winters coming so it has been getting colder lately"

"Yeah, it felt nice out there though"

She leaned over to me and pressed her hand against my beige warm furry chest. Then moved south to see if I was wearing any clothes

"You went outside naked? Wow, didn't take you for a naturalist"

"It's only natural that I want to be naked, I'm a fox at heart afterall"

"Does that mean you wanna do me as a fox outside too then?"

"I don't like how open and exposed 'outside' is, I live in a Cove or a Den like this"

"So, dark secluded areas then?"

"Yeah"

"It's still dark right now, wanna take a shower? You have yet to have cleaned yourself. Plus, i'm feeling kinda hot"

"Are you still thirsty? Do you want some warm milk?" She grabbed one of her breasts and cupped it.

"Sorry lass, I'm going to have to turn you down"

She let go and pouted, making a frowning expression

"The milk is for the kids" I grabbed the same one she did earlier "However, I wouldn't mind tasting some once the kids had their fill"

Bending over to kiss me, she released me and lightly punched my side

"Oh you're such a tease!"

She sat up and crawled over to me, then sat down on my lap. Laying down, I had to push my head forward to see her because my snout got in the way. I grabbed a pillow next to me to support my head and back of my shoulders. Once I was sitting semi-upright, she leaned over to kiss me. I groped for her chest and she moaned in response. I could feel myself building up again. She sat down with my erection behind her behind. I don't fully know all the different sex terms yet but I'm learning as I go. The phone rang and Miranda swore while quickly answering it, she said her hello. Didn't want the kids to wake up. It seemed she was talking to Zach, I heard his voice on the other side

"Zach it's 4:30am what's going on?"

"My dad...Chica...Killed him… suicide…she's dead"

"Oh my god…"

"What is it lass?" She and I exchanged worried looks.

"Chica had a dark secret, told Zach, Zach invited his dad over to his work, turns out his dad is a Nazi and raped Chica because she's avian, then the gang beat the shit out of him and dismembered him, Chica had grief on her heart and took her own life"

"Holy shit Miranda, we need to get over there"

She went back to the phone

"Zach, I know this isn't an appropriate time but, I did Nazi that coming"

Angry shouts and swears were heard on the other side along with hysterical laughing. she broke out laughing too. I didn't know what was going on in full so I was platonic. What's a Nazi? What's an avian? What was the joke? The distraction cause me to lose interest so my erection went away back in its sheathe, as Miranda calls it. She got off of me and left the bed. She went to the dresser and pulled out her underwear followed by some socks. A t-shirt came out of a separate drawer and the same thing happened with some sweat pants. She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed this comb that can clench together and put her hair up. Opening the comb piece, she shut her hair inside it, leaving the back of her hair in a ball.

Her 'bangs' were left out and she pushed it to the side, some behind her ear. Next came whatever jewelry she had to have on. I remembered Peters ring

"Come on babe we have to go check it out"

I pushed the covers off and slipped on my underwear that was laying almost underneath the bed. My shorts and t-shirt were near it so I didn't have to look very far. I pushed my tail through the hole in the back and slipped on a belt to support my shorts. securing my shorts, I grabbed a hoodie and slipped that on. She walked out of the room and soon turned a light on. Me and the kids were illuminated by the hallway light so I grabbed individual blankets for them and wrapped each one before carrying them to Miranda. Once I gave her the first two, Adam and Floyd, she already has the truck started and warmed up outside. I left to grab the girls. Once she had them all I went back inside for the last time to shut off the lights and close the windows and doors, locking the lot of them.

I had a spare key on me so I locked the front door with that one once I was outside and heading off to the truck. I also carried with me the diaper bag. It had everything we need for the kits; bottles, formula for humans/puppies, water bottles, pacifiers, diapers, wipes, blankets, and a spare set of clothes. I'm so glad because of the fact that they're so quiet and calm, 4 kits wouldn't have been easy without them being like this. Once I held two in my arms, I put the other two next to me laying down on the seat. Once we were all situated, Miranda grabbed the stick shift piece and placed it into reverse. Going backwards until the end of the driveway, she turned left sharply and made the truck bounce

"Be careful Miranda, I know the situation is bad but please stay calm"

"Ok, im sorry"

She sounded sorry, just a bit emotional and worried mixed in her tone of voice too. She shifted again and drove off to the freeway, maintaining the speed limit with just a mile under. During the car ride I asked her a few questions

"Hey love, what's a Nazi? And what's an Avian?"

We came to a red light after getting off the freeway

"A Nazi was a member of this radical political group back during World War 2 and an Avian is somebody who has traits of blonde hair and blue eyes"

"Oh. What was World W-"

"Foxy please, let me drive. I'm sorry. I'll take you to the library soon so I can buy you Encyclopedias and history textbooks along with teachings of Math, Literature, and Art along with Music"

"That's fine Miranda. Thank you"

We made it to Freddy's and didn't even correctly park into a space, no, we just parked in front of the establishments front doors. Once she put the truck to park, she opened her door and grabbed Eve and Floyd. Shutting the door behind her and rushing into the restaurant. Zach came back out with her holding the two and she ran over to my side to help me out. Once she had Olivia, I grabbed the diaper bag and handed it to her as well. I held little Adam and shut the door once I left. Three of us returned inside the restaurant and were greeted by; no, that's too happy of a term, met with a sad Bonnie and a depressed Freddy. Miranda handed me Olivia and pulled out the truck keys so she could lock it

We placed the kids in Pirate Cove and secured them. All five of us; Bonnie, Freddy, Zach, Miranda and Me, examined and discussed this mornings earlier events.

Miranda: Why didn't you tell me about this earlier Zach?

Zach: Well excuse me, but it was a problem that Chica confessed to me and I planned on keeping it a confidential subject. I didn't know Freddy and Bonnie also knew of Chica till we started my dads death so I assume she told you two earlier? *pointing back and forth to both Freddy and Bonnie*

Freddy: We knew of the situation around the time you both got cozy inside that office. So, not soon after Mike arrived. I was infuriated to say the least and that doesn't begin to describe what I feel towards that man, no, he doesn't deserve to be called a man anymore. Men don't hurt women, monsters hurt women.

He held Bonnie with a arm wrapped around her, comforting her

Bonnie: She said I held the burden of her staying alive… That wasn't true, I loved chica like a sister. She was always there for me. I couldn't have been more loving and caring for her in the same amount as she held on to me. I only wish she would've told me earlier. When the mysterious man, dressed up in Mama Fazbears costume, took me and Claire, yes her name was Claire and I was called Belle, he already had Foxy, Francisco, and Freddy already lifeless on the floor. A fifth child, we assumed she actually passed on instead of staying with in our bodies merging spirit and animatronic, was called Alex.

Zach: And what of Mama Fazbear?

Freddy: My mom, my actual mom, brought me and my best friend Francisco, Foxy, to go see the Animatronics we are today. Before they were just functioning and running around and built with a simple A.I system: Collect data, analyze, perform an appropriate response. It was June 26th, 1985. It was a day past of Foxy turning 8 years old.

Me: Aye, I told you Miranda and Zach before my birth date was June 25th however I remember being 'turned on' or 'awoken' in the year 1982. My actual birth year is 1974.

Freddy: Yes, and my 9th birthday was in September 4th, 1973.

Bonnie: I knew of Claire before our demise, I was August 11th, 1974. She was December 29th, 1974

Freddy: My mom, her name is Augusta, and she died pleading and protecting me and Francisco. It wasn't enough and us three died on the same night, 5 days before Claire and Belle joined us. We don't remember the time of our deaths, as the man raped my mom and tortured us all. we can only assume that it was between 12-6am, ironically, the same time we're allowed to roam around since the Bite of '87.

Me: While I do own up to my mistake, I did it in defense of my mate Miranda.

Bonnie: We had our memories wiped, only remembering our first name, birth, death, and resurrection dates. That's why we can't or don't remember anything of our past lives and knowledge of the outside world. We only know of our last moments alive.

Freddy: My mom was stuffed into the Golden Freddy costume and you know of our bodies.

Me: Mr. Fazbear told the media and grieving ones we were missing but he found the bodies the next day of each of our deaths. We know the man suspected was apprehended but never found guilty. The reason why we chase Night Guards is because they are responsible for u=our deaths. Well, at least that one night guard. I think his name was Fritz Smith or Jeremy Fitzgerald or something crazy like that.

I heard Zachs alarm signal that it was 5am

Zach: We can at least bury Chica outside or at a gravesite. Do you know where your bodies were taken to once removed?

Bonnie: No, Boss may have an answer though

Zach: I'll ask him once he gets here around a quarter past 6am

Miranda: Let me go park the truck correctly, so I don't get a ticket

She left and I was with Bonnie Freddy and Zach, all looking down on the forever departed Claire.

Zach: If you guys knew what ethnicity/race you were before your untimely deaths we can maybe have a burial in respects to that?

Freddy: I was a Negro

Zach: Woah! we don't use the term 'Negro' anymore. It's kind of demeaning. We just say African-American or Black now. It was kinda discontinued around 1970

Freddy: Oh, well, my mom said I was a Negro. Sorry if it's offensive

Zach: Eh, I'm not offended. I'm Spanish Polish and German. I'm a mutt who loves Alcohol, smoking stuff, money, and sausages. It's just that that word is kinda taboo and only African Americans use that around or to themselves.

Freddy: Oh

Foxy: I was an Irish kid

Bonnie: I was a Negro too, er, African American. Chica was Japanese I believe

Miranda came back

Miranda: What's going on?

Zach: I was asking them about Chica's and their's ethnicities because I wanted to give Chica a proper burial in her respect as far as race goes. Anybody religious?

All: No

Zach: Ok

Miranda: What were you guys?

Foxy: I'm an Irish lad, Bonnie and Freddy are Black, Chica is Japanese

Miranda pulled out her phone and was tapping it repeatedly

Miranda: Ok, well, if we find the body, I assume shes just either bones or a rotting carcass in the ground, I apologize if that sounded wrong, but we just collect her remains, cleanse her if possible, dress her in a kimono, we hold a date for the burial and have a ceremony involving a few words to pass her on, a fancy alter and appropriate decorations, food and cake. We also have to have her in the casket with a traditional white kimono, leggings, sandals, paper money all for her trip on the River of Three Hells. And it seems she has to have a white headband with a triangle in the center. If she had anything dear to her, those can be placed inside the casket too. We have her in the casket in front of the altar.

Zach: should we have a private burial or maybe try and test her DNA and see if we can find a match?

Miranda: Yes! Also, if we come across your guys bodies we can lay those to rest too!

Zach: Wait, if we move them and put them to rest that means they might also 'rest' too

Bonnie and Freddy: You mean, we can rest our souls?

Zach: I think, yeah, it's our choice

Bonnie: I want to have a chance at life again like Foxy, er, Francisco. I want to actually grow up with Freddy here and die too, maybe have kids of my own!

Freddy: That'd be fun. We just have to figure out how exactly to do that first though

Bonnie: we're pretty much Immortal right now so we have time to spare and think

Miranda: Well, I'm gonna take a guess and call this 'The Beauty and the Beast' theory. Once either of you experience love and give love can you turn back into a human

Bonnie: Well, I love Freddy here, so I should be good

Freddy: Same here

Zach: Well maybe you two need a while and maybe share a bond, tell each other secrets, have an emotional time together, Hell, get frisky if you want

We all laughed and joked and teased Bonnie and Freddy. The rising sun was shining through the front door windows. The land of the rising sun huh? Well, this is the land of rising souls and hope

_**I do apologize if I:**_

_**A) Offend anyone**_

_**B) Have inaccurate information**_

_**C) If German Translations are wrong~Not my primary language**_

_**D) I know I missed some Information on the Japanese Burial Ceremony and I do know that you can't really have a general JBC because factors like religion, where he/she is from, etc. can alter the way it is performed**_

_**E) If any of you felt uncomfortable with the whole Nazi thing I do apologize. Same with the death and death scenarios of those two lost souls**_

_**F) Whomever may have not like MirandaxFoxy scenes, sorry but it makes it more interesting. If you're not into that or whatever then just skip it, read at your own terms, I just make the story**_

_**G) Any FNAF Lore if I got misinterpreted or wrong I'm sorry**_

_**I) 8.2 thousand words! New Record!**_

_**J) I live in Michigan, USA and it's balls freezing out here so the last couple of days I stayed home because school decided to have a snow day**_

_**K) When I told you guys about the Love an animatronic receives and how each character had their ranks, I had to think back to when I told you guys on how Bonnie had Red eyes, I changed that to the Pinkish-Purple color that she actually has. Also, tell me what you thought of that, I thought it was pretty cool**_

_**PM (Private Message) me for requests, corrections, etc**_

_**Review please so I can have feedback**_

_**Follow and Favorite if you hadn't already and want to**_

_**Recommend this to a friend if he/she might/would be interested in this**_

_**Deuces ~ CaliBause16**_


	16. Chap 16: Discoveries and Buried Secrets

_**Yo, CaliBause16 here**_

_**to Fnafenthusiast: Mwahahahahaha (maybe ;)**_

_**to yarwotm8ty: Hell yeah wolf children, love that anime**_

_**to jacob: I'd love for you to make an account. thank you for demanding more from this story though, best wishes, CaliBause16**_

_**to zach206206: Chica MAY come back mwahahahhahahahahaha**_

_**to dreamdemon97: but of course more chapters. Chica is going to stay dead though (Maybe)**_

_**to grezzwizard: I'm glad you like it so much X3 Btw, everyone check out him, he's pretty cool**_

_**And then I would like to thank Lost little phantom for beta-ing my story and such**_

_**Usual Shit for rated T**_

_**Enjoy**_

*Zachs POV*

Theres a lot going on in Freddy Fazbears Pizza and in my own life. First, my dad is/was a nazi and died this morning by dismemberment. Second, a mascot at Freddy's committed suicide. Third, two of the original 4 animatronics are still 'alive', the third, foxy, became an actual breathing living anthromorphic organism. Fourth, I mended the bond between my ex and me. Fifth, I helped bring new life into this world. Sixth, I don't know what else is going to happen. What I mean is, it's almost 6am, I have one murder, another suicide, and two last animatronics want something more with their lives, kids, a family, to be alive. I need those cleaners here soon, hopefully they hurry. Where is Mr. Fazbear too?

I need to ask him of the 5 missing childrens identities, along with the mothers, where they came from, and how or what the hell am I supposed to do? I hate being superman but I love to see things work out in the end, ya know? It's a bit of a problem really. I have to tell Mr. Fazbear that Chica is no longer able to function, Foxy wishes to live a life of his own with his family, Bonnie and Freddy only have each other now, and tomorrow is my paycheck. It's past 6am and Bonnie and Freddy are returning to their positions, trying to stand away and not on the blood puddle.

"Hey you two, let me unlock your free roaming capabilities, that way it's easier"

Bonnie and Freddy seemed happy with my decision and came over to have some programing done. I had to open up the back of their suits. Once I had them sitting on a table with their back endoskeleton exposed, I went to my office to grab my tablet and an extension cord. I knew I could manually program or reprogram the animatronics with this as long as I had the plug in for it. It was simple really on how it was set up. Initially I had to power both of them down. Once they shut off I had to insert a USB 3.0 A-Type into a USB port which connects to the Operating system. Once I close out of the Camera, it leads me to a black screen with a underscore flashing frequently but not quickly. I plug into Freddy first

"Ok, let's see what you have…"

Entering a few command prompts, I access the main server and act as an admin, I have to fish around for a while before I came to a list of enable/disable applications. Several enable actions kinda scared me a bit. One of them said 'Territorial' I guess that's why one of the rules state you can't touch Freddy. scrolling down a list of some 800 commands, about 700 something enabled, I found the Free Roam app. Once I clicked on enable, it gave me a warning screen.

"Do you wish to give A.I Program: Freddy, access to Free Roam?"

There was nothing wrong to it, I guess I should create another command about him not being able to leave the restaurant. Once I hit enable, I had a second warning

"Oh my god go away"

Clicking yes and moving along I was finally able to override his system and enable his movements to free roam. I closed out of that mess and returned to his long ass list of commands. I found some labeled 'Self Defense' or 'Attack Threat' and even 'Bite' I knew the dangers of an A.I system given popular belief, what's really true, sci-fi movies, etc. But I still liked it none-the-less. Once I double checked his commands and added a few of my own, such as "Learn" so he could learn from others without having to have his OS deny him from gaining knowledge. I felt content and got out of his Command System and ventured elsewhere in his body's CPU. I found one file labeled Media

"Should be interesting"

Majority was music for his band when they played and a lot were screenshots of his life/experiences. A lot was just of the Pizzeria being flooded with kids. However, some had the adventures of hunting down the night guard. There was one video file. Double tapping the file, my screen went black, and slowly came up as static. Soon, I could distinguish that Freddy was on the main stage. It was in first person view, so I got the chance to look through his Optical Sensors. It was just an 3-4 hours of him slowly changing place before he left the stage. The other two had already taken off and were hunting down the night guard present or doing their own activities. I could see he had his own internal clock on the upper right hand corner and a 'Health' bar which signified his electrical storage. He was 60% capacity when he made his way to the security office

Whoever was night guard was busy flipping through the tablet I held now. Flashes of dark colors illuminated the mans face. Freddy snuck into the room and yanked the tablet out of his hands. The man looked horrified and scared shitless. Freddy threw his hands in the air and shook his head, attempting to frighten the poor son of a bitch. He fainted, and Freddy scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Bonnie was the first to meet up with Freddy

"Aw you caught him first? That puts you at 2nd place, behind me" She winked at him and trotted off to wherever

A dialogue screen popped up in green letters as his system advised him on what to do

ERROR: ENDOSKELETON OUT OF SUIT

/RETURN TO APPROPRIATE SUIT?

?YES/NO?

He chose yes and it seemed to go on autopilot from there. Foxy was peeking out of his Cove when Freddy passed by. He reached up and grated his hook along the mans face down to his neck, puncturing his jugular, causing the man to bleed out. Almost immediately, the man woke up and started to flail for his life. Freddy slung him from his shoulder to the Cove stage, his head crashing on the edge. A loud sick crack was heard from the impact, and the man was once again unconscious. Foxy jumped out of his cove and tore the mans shirt off, using it to clean off the brain matter and skull pieces from the edge of his Cove.

"Dammit Freddy, you always have to make such a mess"

Freddy didn't respond, he just walked past the cove to the backstage. Opening the door, Bonnie was already there, preparing the suit. I didn't want to see what happened next. I tried to close out but it continued to play. I was forced to watch the events preceding. I had a choice to just wait it out but I had a curiosity to satisfy. Bonnie opened up the suit from the chest and held it open. Freddy started by pushing the mans head into a spare head piece for starters. Once it popped in with a slush, he pushed the man's arms into each of the arms of the suit. When it came time for him to insert the legs, he snapped both kneecaps with his hands, pushing them in the opposite direction they were supposed to go. Once both were dealt with, he punched his pelvic area, shattering it internally. I could see immediate internal bleeding, even with the dim lights.

That's because as the pelvic broke into pieces, the shards cut open his abdomen and groin area. I almost threw up. He slid the legs into place and shut the suit, propping it up to a sitting position. As soon as he finished, another dialogue screen came up

CODING EMBEDDED: ATTEMPT TO ACTIVATE ANIMATRONIC(S)?

?YES/NO?

He chose no and the autopilot system shut off. He apparently went back to 'normal' and asked Bonnie what had happened. Bonnie wasn't in the room though, Bonnie had already left. His internal clock showed the time was 4:47 AM I guess he just went back to the stage because it shut off afterwards and I had control. I didn't know what to do with what I just saw. Hell, what would anyone do? I just decided to finish up with him and move onto Bonnie. Now that I knew what to expect and what not to get into, I finished bonnie and pulled the plug from her. Now I just have to boot the system and turn the two back on. I stepped back once I closed their suits. Both in a synchronized manner sat up and got off the table. they did some stretches I guess for movement checks and their fingers moved and ears and whatever else they could manage to move too. After about 5 min they seemed to come back online and thanked me, no longer bound by 6AM and no free roam.

It was near 6AM now that I thought of it. A van came by the front entrance and parked. Miranda left to the Cove with Foxy to avoid being seen, Bonnie and Freddy stood like statues next to the blood and I went to greet whoever was at the front doors. The Cleaner was unloading his van and had a cart with several Bio-hazard collection bags, rubber gloves, some kind of powder to absorb the blood, a mop, cleaning materials, and he had his own HazMat suit thing. I thought the suit was taking it too far but he was the professional so I didn't question him. I just held the door open for him and he did his work in silence. First he just examined the scene, then he put the body pieces into a Bio-hazard bag. Once labeled, he moved on to the blood. Taking the powder and throwing it on the puddle and other large areas, he mopped up the rest. The mop was dry but it got soaked soon enough. Disposing of the mop in a another BioHaz bag, he set up a UV light that he had me hold. I told him to wait while I went to close the blinds so it'd be easier. Once we were in the dark, he looked over whatever splashes of blood there were and grabbed a bottle, I assume, of bleach solution and took care of it.

He was working for a little over half an hour and it was almost like there had been no dismemberment/murder at , the man took off his mask and spoke to me.

"The way this usually runs is that I take care of the big picture and the janitor takes cares of details. You know this guy? we can burn him in the back, bonfire style. Otherwise I have to put him in a HydroChloric acid bath."

"He's my dad, I know his soul might burn in hell so let's light his body on earth"

"Ah, a pyromaniac, and a savage. I could enjoy working with you"

This guy was fucking weird. Grey thinning hair, hunched back, crooked nose, those old people spots on his face and head, this guy was a stereotype for creepy murderers. I just thanked him for cleaning up and we both had a bag to take to his van. He gave me an address where I could witness his burning.

"Elm street huh? That's only 20 min away. Gonna be a nightmare watching him burn though, it's also going to be a bit relieving too"

"Ah, you're a sick young one"

"You're one to talk old man"

He packed up the rest of the tools of his trade and left. The janitor came by a half hour later and worked silently, and left soon after. Now we had no blood to worry about, any air borne pathogens from the blood aren't possible, Bonnie and Freddy cleaned, and Chica is still dead. We collected her body and set her to the side. Any fragments we picked up and set it in a pizza box. We couldn't find any other containers so, that had to do. For the mean time anyway. Mr. Fazbear entered the building around 8AM, the pizzeria opens in half an hour.

"Hello Lad, what's the matter? And why are Bonnie and Freddy in free roam? Where's Chica and Foxy at?"

"Well, that's kind of the issue I wanted to bring up sir. The truth of the matter is, is that Mike, my dad, came in last night and Chica and him had a history. During the time my dad worked here, he raped Chica, I'll explain that bit later, and we initially wanted to interrogate him and apologize, atone to his sins, ya know? But we ended up dismembering him, and Chica committed suicide. I called the Cleaner and the janitor so the 'mess' was taken care of. Chica is still in a heap over there" nodding my head toward the show stage "And that's about it. Oh, and Foxy is living with the engineer Miranda. Since he became alive he needed someone to take care of him, and Miranda took him in." I admitted almost everything to him in a sheepish manner. I left out the kids Miranda and Foxy had together for their own well being.

"Well...that's...not good. I have to make another call for a new animatronic then. A replacement for Chica and Foxy"

"Yeah, sorry about those two. Oh, do you have any records about the origins of the 5 kids and the woman that were murdered here back in 1985? We wanted to find Chica's parents. I mean Claire; Chica before she died was named/called Claire."

"How do you know of this?"

"Freddy and the other two told me and the missing children incident was in the newspaper"

"Very well, I guess I should release the information to you"

"It'd be the best thing for her family, to know the location of her remains and to properly put her to rest"

"How did she die exactly?"

"Well, she opened her chest piece and impaled a flat head into power supply and her operating system"

"Isn't that able to be repairable though?"

"Well, not really. Chica has technology from the late 60's early 70's or whatever, and to be able to find a spare piece or part would be really hard. To make one from scratch wouldn't be that difficult but we all decided that she wanted to be at rest, somewhat"

"I see. Zach, come into my office, I have a few things to discuss with you"

"Sir, if I may, Bonnie and Freddy along with Foxy, are all human on the inside too, more or less, so they shouldn't be treated as if they weren't. If it's about Chica, Claire, then they should be informed too"

He hesitated, then agreed "Sure, allright. It will be cramped in my office so I'll announce it here"

He sat down and so did the rest of us, eager for his words.

"While Claire Furaito and the rest of you did die, I kept record of the names and parents of the 5 of you. The one child that did not 'stay' was a girl named Alex Leone. Freddy you have the same name as you did a young boy. Frederick Deb-"

"Pffft, Deb" Bonnie interrupted with a chuckle. Freddy responded by bringing a clenched fist down on top of her head, knocking her off balance

"As I was saying, Frederick Deb, while you have an African American mother named Augusta Georgia, your father was an Egyptian sailor. All I know is that you were raised solely by your mother as your father was deported due to papers that weren't up to date. He never did come back however he did send you gifts and such for the holidays and attended you and your mothers funeral. Even though both caskets were empty, family and friends filled them both with mementos tagging you and your mother of your significant characteristics"

"That is right child" Mama Fazbear dropped slowly into the room from the ceiling "I've told you this before but since you were only a child when the accident happened, you retained that childish nature of stubbornness, thinking I would lie or mislead you. I know all of you have no recollection of your previous lives so make do with what you are given please"

"Beggars can't be choosers I guess..." Bonnie had already recovered from being slammed down but she still had a slight shake to her balance

I spoke in "Wait, since Mama and Freddy are here along with Bonnie and Chica, then what happened to the previous characters of this place?"

Mr. Fazbear looked stunned that I would know such a thing

"Well, under the back stage, there is a trap door"

All eyes fell upon the man and ears perked up with the new found information

"A-A Trapdoor? You mean I could've fallen down a hole like Alice? I'm a rabbit but I at least want to know where the fuck the hole is and where it leads to before I get into that mess" Bonnie was rubbing the top of her head while shaking from the trauma and shock from both the news and Freddy's self defense

"Uh, yes, that could've posed a potential threat however each tile is a square foot wide and your feet are larger than that. But! Several tiles make up the trap door and it needs to be pulled up to travel inside to its depths. I have it underneath the bench so nobody could 'stumble' upon it as there is a latch with a handle. It's small and blends but by no means a large concealment"

"That's actually pretty fucking metal" I piped in. I was getting excited over a hidden trap door with God knows what

"Aye Lad, there is mystery surrounding this door. And where there is mystery, THERE IS ADVENTURE!" Foxy threw his paw into he air which once was a hook and dashed for the Back Stage. Bonnie ran after him and Freddy tagged along. Miranda laughed and said something about old habits dying hard. Mr. Fazbear followed the three once a sharp gritty loud metal scrapping sound. Yelling in the direction of the stage 'Don't scratch the floors!' I saw him enter the room at the corner next to the Show Stage. Miranda went back to the Cove to be with her young and closed the curtains as she settled in. I was left alone with Chica's carcass/husk/body/thing. I lightly tapped the heap pile of metal chicken and the head rolled over, knocking itself to the floor.

"Shit" I grabbed Chica's head and tried to stand it back on her body. Foxy called after me so I decided to bring her along, somewhat. When I got there I had set down Chica's head next to the doorway as a prop to keep it open. Everyone looked at me. It was a mixture of horror, disgust, confusion, and giggles as I brought our dead friends head. After I positioned the head I got from my knees to a standing position, dusting off my hands, and said

"Now let's not get a-head of ourselves here"

One punch from Freddy, a slap from Bonnie, and a tackle rush from Foxy, I was down and nearly unconscious on the other side of the dining area, opposite of the storage room. Mama Fazbear teleported next to me, picked up my limp body, and shook me like a rag doll, snapping me back to my senses

"Get some sense into you son! Some things are better left unsaid"

I was delirious "But Mama, it was funny..." I was slurring a bit

She just scoffed and laughed along the way to the storage room, guiding and supporting my movements.

"Hurry up lad, Bonnie and Freddy already have the Bench out of the way and Mama is pulling at the latch that is stuck fast. She can phase through and teleport but only to places she's been to before. Kinda like that X-Men movie where the blue devil could end up inside a wall"

I recovered a little bit. Quizzically, I asked "How do you know this?"

"Some Fan-kid and his dad were talking to me over some movie and I just happened to have interest in that part" He explained

"Oh" I said. "OH!" Mama grunted and stumbled back as air was sucked into the choking secret chamber and spewed out a cloud of dust that clung to the floor like a fog. Mr. Fazbear held a flashlight at the ready but Foxy jumped into the hole feet first yelling in a pirate fashion. It was about 4 feet wide and same in length, the door was surprisingly thick, almost 6 inches.

"Who are you trying to keep out?" I asked

Ominously "The real question is, who am I trying to keep in?"

Foxy squealed like a little girl and jumped out of the hole, a large slim black and grey sock puppet type of doll clinged onto Foxy's frame

"i HAvE YoU nOw foXy!" A distorted laughter came from the monster

"Descendre de lui que vous voulez être Pierrot!" (Get off of him you want to be Pierrot!) It sounded like Mr. Fazbear was trying to communicate with the puppet in French

"Ah , se non il grande direttore di circo stesso, come stai , tu insolente uomo grasso . Come osi bloccare in quell'orribile scantinato per oltre 30 anni ? Dammi una buona ragione per cui non dovrei ucciderti proprio ora ?" (Ah , if not the great ringmaster himself , how are you, you insolent fat man . How dare you lock me in that horrible basement for over 30 years ? Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now?) And apparently he's conversing with the guy who writes my checks in Italian. His voice went from distorted to a smooth intimidating tone I noted

"Parce que je ai une tâche pour vous. Je ai besoin de vous pour apporter une âme perdue de retour pour sa seconde chance" (Because I have a task for you. I need you to bring a lost soul back for her second chance) Apparently Mr. Fazbear has a muti-lingual piece to him and they both understand each other. I'm gonna go ahead and call that puppet dude who wants to make a Victrebell out of Foxy like Victrebell and James from Pokemon, Marionette. Actually, it's fitting now that I a getting a better look at this guy. Marionettes are these Italian Comedic Actors hosted by the French so it seems appropriate for Boss to be speaking French and the Puppet to be conversing in Italian.

"Figlio di una cagna . Lei è il responsabile per la mia prigionia all'interno di questa cantina e che mi chiedi ancora una volta a dare la vita? (Son of a bitch. You are the the one responsible for imprisoning me inside this cellar and now you're asking me to grant life once again?"

"Si vous me aidez , je vais vous accorder votre liberté d'errer cet établissement une fois de plus" (If you help me, I'll grant you your freedom to roam this establishment once more)

The Marionette simply let out a small breath, then a short chuckle, and finally a booming cackle of laughter

"I will accept your offer, and, who knows? Maybe I'll have a change of heart this time around"

"I do not wish to see your malevolent tendencies in this restaurant again, do you hear me?"

They both stared at each other, having a fierce competition in the attempt to break the others gaze. I noticed a Soda can on a shelf. I pulled off the can and the shelf collapsed on me.

"Ow... Well, due to my greed I have pain. I guess you could say I only have my-shelf to blame"

Bonnie was sick and tired of me at that moment and grabbed the soda from my hand. She popped off the cap and drained it in a nearby sink. Then she crushed the can on my head. I had to bend a little to compensate for her force that was weighing me down. Once flat, she threw it to the side.

"I'm glad that was a soft-drink other wise that would've hurt"

"HOLY SHIT STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Bonnie grabbed my collar of my shirt and held me up, taking me outside of the storage room an sitting me down on a chair next to the table. "YOU'RE ON TIME OUT" "Actually I have to clock out as my shift is over so..." She couldn't help herself. Now she was dying from laughter.

"Well, it's about _time _you lightened up"

Marionette threw itself into the dining hall, fully stretching out to nearly 9 feet tall. He still had Foxy tangled in his arms.

"Well Foxy I guess you're all _tied_ up at the moment. Hey Mr. Fazbear is there anything left in the cellar? I wanna _wrap _this up"

"OnE MoRE PuN fRoM YOu HuMAn AnD I WiLL-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FAILED RAGGEDY ANN DOLL AND DO YOUR GODDAMN JOB!"

_**I'm so sorry about all this pun nonsense, I couldn't help** **myself, and Marionette has my respects**_

Complete silence as I challenged an entity twice my size. He shrunk to eye level, and removed his mask. Nothing but a black void was to be seen and I couldn't help but put a finger into the abyss. I removed it as he put his mask back on, except, before he was smiling, now he looked sad

"Aw shit man, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry man, come here"

I just hugged him. I AM THE WORLDS BEST DOUCHEBAG

My watch chimed for 7AM and the first shift employees started to appear. I'm hugging a demonic rag doll entity and people are staring at me, mainly Marionette. He fully extended himself and his head touched the ceiling. Mr. Fazbear quickly told the employees not to worry for the new animatronic. I guess me and him were cool now because he was back to his smile and left for the stage. He pulled out a small music box and wound it up. Once it came to its maximum wind up, he slipped himself inside. I had to go check out my dads house and Miranda has to go back home with Foxy. I know that Bonnie and Freddy will be busy with the show, but, I think they might stay active in free roam. Without Chica, they only do have each other now.

"Zach, I do have the location on where Chica's resting place is, and I have her parents contact information too."

"Great! call those parents up and say somebody dropped an anonymous letter in the mailbox giving coordinates for her body's location. Or something like that. I have to go see who the hell Mittens is. My dad left me a note saying something about that and I have to make a pyre out of his body like he's Darth Vader or some shit"

"Well, I hope you find out what you need or else it'd just be a waste of time"

I smilled in a devilish manner. Lifting my shirt up, I revealed I wore a 3 inch diameter circle clock as a belt buckle

"You mean, _this waist of time?"_

"I WILL RIP OFF YOUR NECK AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT ZACK!" I think that's enough puns for one day. Bonnie held a guitar above her head like some Nordic warrior charging into battle. I scampered out of the pizzeria and bumped into teenage girl. She was one of many in a line, holding a piece of paper and a drawing of some sort

"Hey Boss?" I yelled into the restaraunt "You've got company"

Mr. Fazbear made his way to the front doors, greeted by a long line of different people, ages around 15-30 and a lot them are diverse in ethnicity. The girl I bumped into held her papers to her chest and smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey, you're that chick from IHop! I remember you!"

Marysa stood before me in her bouncy bright pink hair, she remembered me too, then became concerned.

"How is she?"

"Oh, Miranda? She's fine, she was just talking to me about her past and needed some comfort. She's fine now, actually, she hooked up with a pirate and had kids, believe it or not. By the way, what's this line for?"

"Oh does she now? Good for her" She beamed with happyness and giggled "And as far as these people go, we are here to submit drawings for the new animatronics."

"Yes Zach" Mr. Fazbear intervened "There is actually 2 spots open for drawings everybody!" he announced to the line. Several murmurs and speculations were made amongst the crowd. "If you all would, I would like to number you off and call you on when I have the chance, for right now come inside and hang out. Everyone with more than two drawings earns a soda and a slice of pizza!"

Whoops and calls were made to show their enthusiasm. I lifted my shirt again.

"You're all just _waisting _your time!"_  
><em>

A steaming hot slice of pizza slapped the side of my face

"NEXT TIME ITS A WOODEN CHAIR PUNCTURED WITH RUSTY KNIVES!"

Bonnie was back with her threats. Freddy held her down, saying that she can't kill somebody because that would scare people off. On the contrary, everyone in line just scooted on in, got stamped, and sat down at an available table. Some of them were curious as to who was shouting and cheers were heard when the animatronics were walking around. Well, at least two of them. Marionette was still in his box. I think he's more of a SURPISE MUTHA FUCKA kind of guy. I hung around for a bit more after Mr. Fazbear ushered me back inside. Foxy was in his Fox form still and mainly girls in their late teens early 20's were surrounding him, petting his fur and wrapping his thick long red tail around their necks like a scarf. Foxy was purring to all the attention being given to him. Miranda was still inside the cove. The guys that were idolizing him talked about how well the costume was done and how life like he was.

"Damn furry's" I muttered to myself "Oh well, it's a pretty cool fandom" I peeled off a string of cheese from the flung steaming projectile off my face. I walked to the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. I had a minor 1st degree burn setting in and it was just a bit greasy where it had landed. I washed my face and dried it off with the paper towel chute next to the trashcan by the entrance to and from the bathrooms. I wonder why Chica and Freddy liked to hang around there? I noticed that on my first night here. I wasn't paying enough attention to Freddy and he jumped from the Show Stage to the Dining Area and then The Bathrooms. He didn't get much farther than that but I assume he wouldv'e made it to my office if he had the chance too. I left and made my way to the front doors, stopped short by Mr. Fazbear. He pulled me aside and asked for help deciding on the drawings.

"What drawings?"

"Well, I put up an advertisement all over Little Current and here in town and people came to submit drawing designs and ideas for new animatronics. Foxy is leaving us, I don't know if Bonnie and Freddy would leave too, and then Chica is still in a heap. Which reminds me, take her body to the Back Stage. And then go inside the trap door and look for balloon boy too. I want to open up a new arcade for the older children, a game lounge for the teenagers, and a winery for the adults"

"Who the hell is balloon boy and do I get a discount on the winery?"

"Balloon boy is an older animatronic, been around since Marionette arrived her long ago. And you can get 15%"

I start salivating at the thought of all the wine that would come through the taps and glass bottles. I'm more of a hard drinker but Wine is pretty classy too. Bonnie picked me up and took me to the Back Stage, where she handed me a flashlight and tapped my chest. Well, that wasn't a tap. To her it might've been a tap but I fell backwards into that little hole and was soon submerged in darkness. The chute down the hole was lightly padded with dug into holes for climbing in and out. I fell head first into a ball pit. Struggling to release myself from the ball pit, I turned on the flashlight and looked around. The room down here was pretty large. It was like an average basement, except creepy as hell. Old time decorations that were once aesthetically pleasing to the kids were now nightmare fuel to me as it was peeling, fading, and generally creepy as hell to look at. The ball pit was only 15 feet wide of a square and 4 feet deep. Balls spilled over the side as I climbed out, venturing into the deeper reaches of The Basement

"Aw hell yeah!" I was jumping in joy on old balloons that littered the floor in front of a wine rack. Dusty old bottles, some open, others corked, and looking like it hasn't been touched in over half a century. I grabbed a bottle and examined it. I blew the dust off the label first then dusted the rest off with my hand

"...1947...Cheval Blanc...Oh my god"

This bottle is worth a fortune! I heard a bottle once sold like 300,000 dollars! That's a fucking house for a bottle of wine for Christ sake! Speaking of Christ, mofo better not come near this bottle. If he touches it and its the reverse where it turns to water I am going to crucify him. Maybe that's too extreme. I'll tie his ankle with a rope and drag him around The Vatican City by horse drawn chariot. I need help. And this bottle must never be seen by Mr. Fazbear. He spoke french earlier, I wonder if he knows about this. I'm gonna stash it for now. I wonder what else is here?

"...1998 Angelo Gaja Barbaresco Sori Tildin, hm, okay" swishing the bottle around and flipping it upside down so the stuff inside mixes after being set in a resting position for so long, I flipped it right side up and popped the cork. It took some time to pull it out but as soon as I did I took a large intake of the '98 air and wine aroma that's been trapped for awhile now. I took a sip, then a gulp, then I drank away at the rest of it. Hell, I set the bottom up and chugged it. I dropped it as soon as I was done and it clunked around like bottles do and rolled off to its final resting place. I held my hand to my temple and groaned. It was so fucking good.

"aaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-" *Falls into Ball Pit*

I turned to quickly on my feet, and tripped, falling to the ground with a bottle in hand.

"Who...Who's...there..."

"Zach! Mr. Fazbear asked me to check in on you and Bonnie just escorted me then dropped in here. It's dark as hell, do you have a light?"

I forgot about my light, I shut it off before I drank the 20 year old or so wine. I don't do wine that often and I kinda did chug the bottle. I shouldn't have gotten drunk so easily

"Ma-Marysa? Is-Is that *Small belch* You?"

"Yes and are you drunk?"

"I am not as *Hiccup* think as you *Hiccup* drunk I am"

She crawled over to the sounds I was making, and she made a few of her own. I guess she thought this was some kind of rape chamber because when she touched a balloon on the ground she yelled "EW GROSS CONDOM!" She finally made her way over to me. Nudging my intoxicated limp body, she felt around me, searching for the flashlight I once had in this hell hole. I don't even know where it's at. She grabbed my crotch thinking it was a flashlight but I had something equally long and hard there too. After groaning in disgust at my perverted state, she found the light and shone it around. Once she had a general idea of her surroundings, she saw the other bottle that was next to me

"Holy shit dude, '47 Chevel Blanc? This is instant bank bro!"

"I swear to drunk I am not God" I slurred heavily.

"Dammit, I kinda want to leave you here"

"If you do... go find Mittens"

"Who?"

"Mittens...Something that my dad left behind"

"Ok, you know what, you need to wake up"

She got up and searched around for a sink of some kind with a drain at least. There happened to be a small 2 piece bathroom down here. I guess this was or could've been a panic room. Probably the next best place to be besides my Security Office. She came back and picked me up underneath my armpits, and dragged me over. It took her about a few minutes before she pushed my face into a toilet. My brain said to my body 'I have had enough of your shit' and forced me to throw up. My body responded curtly 'But you're the one who decided it was a good idea to drink in the fir-' 'SILENCE I'LL TURN YOU INTO A VEGETABLE!' I smacked my head trying to regain awareness. Miranda pulled on a cord and the lightbulb came off its insertion thingy and fell off, landing and breaking on my head. I was once again face down into a toilet, hands around the seat, knees curled up in front of me. I was touching some Ebola AIDS Bubonic Plague toilet that probably hasn't been cleaned or touched in over 30 years. Hell, there's probably brown recluse spiders and black widows running around here too. That knowledge alone caused me to jerk upright in a rush to dust off myself and have Marysa check me over. Once I was good she got paranoid too. Once we were both sure we didn't have anything else, I heaved one last time into the forsaken toilet.

"Ugh, Fuck man, let's go find a power box"

"Why are you down here?"

"I need to find another animatronic, Balloon Boy"

"hello"

We both spun on our feet, bangs whipping to the motion, jump-scared expressions on our face. I just realized she didn't hold back my hair when I threw up. I'll shower later. Some little 4 foot fat kid with a cartoonist face and circle blushes looked at us.

"B-Balloon Boy?"

"Hi"

"So this is the kid?"

"I am not a kid, I am a Balloon Boy"

"Ok, um, hey, can I call you BB? For short?"

"Sure"

She was placing her hands on her knees, trying to get a better look at this guy, or just generally converse with him

"Do you know where the power box is? The light switch? Anything?"

"Yeah, over there"

He pointed his hand while creakily moving his arm upright. We made our way over to his general direction of pointing. Stepping and stumbling over trash and old props, we found the faded green box and pulled it open, revealing several switches. Some were labeled red, obviously a no-no, and some had green. Might be okay to touch. They all had an indicator on them and a legend was at the bottom.

"The Red is for above us and the Green is for the basement. They should have names on them but imma just flip one at a time."

I flipped the one at the top that was green, a small dim light was glowing on the other side of the room

"Do the rest now" she asked

"Ok"

Flipping on the rest gave more light to the room, and soon after, a surge of newfound electricity caused them to get really bright. Some stayed that way, others popped and broke the lightbulb itself. We covered our eyes with our hands and arms, trying to adjust to the sudden intake of light. Once we were accustomed to it, we looked around. it really wasn't that bad, just really fucking dusty. Bottles, balloons, old props, and various other things littered the floor. It was all something associated with the restaurant in its theme of being a eat-and-play pizzeria. Miranda went to go venture off in search of whatever caught her eye. I walked over to Balloon Boy. He had some dumb hat on along with bowl cut hair that went down to his ears but stopped where his sideburns began and the area in-between. A gaping mouth with large teeth and small spaces in-between, a tongue inside of his mouth, striped clothing, button up shirt, blue overalls with the straps, brown shoes, some big ass ceramic balloon with a sign that says 'Balloons!' you're creepy as hell is what you are.

"So, how long have you been down here?"

"I had to turn off my internal clock to save power, otherwise I would've shut down. And If I had shut down, it might've been forever."

"I assume it's been over 30 years, what's your battery at now?"

"nearly empty"

"It's not a percentage?"

"Just a bar with 5 breaks inbetween. It was once full green, then it got halfway it turned orange. The last bar was red. Now it's black, I may die soon"

"How can I charge you back up?"

I should have a spare powercell in this place, when you find it, open my skull and switch it"

"Seems simple enough"

"Please hurry, I may not have long left. Even talking wears me out"

a small whirring sound was made and he bowed his head. Some automatic voice came on

"~ATTENTION~NEW BATTERY REQUIRED~RECHARGE~"

I guess it was giving me options, I had to act fast. Eh, I'll take my time

"Zach over here!"

"What's up?"

She called me over, and when I got to her, before us was a large brown chest. It would've seemed ordinary but it had a padlock and chains wrapping it securely to keep people out. Or was it to keep what's inside from getting out? _The_ Twilight_ Zone _Just Kidding_  
><em>

"Hold up, I got this" I kicked the padlock, injuring my big toe. But the big lock collapsed off with its rusty age and the chains rattled to the floor. Now there's just a flip lock to deal with. I tried pushing it up once I had it flipped up, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hold my wine, I got this" she handed me the Chevel Blanc

"This is mine! I found it first!"

"You're a junkie hooked on munchies that probably lives in your mothers basement, THE PRECIOUS IS MINE!"

"I DON'T HAVE A MOM OR A BASEMENT! MY MOM DIED WHEN I WAS BORN AND THIS IS THE FIRST BASEMENT I'VE EVER BEEN IN!"

"Wow, really? Shit bro, sorry."

"It's chill. Now, how were you going to get this open?"

Without words, she picked me up, held me sideways above her head, and threw me down on the chest, breaking it, but not open

"Fucking brilliant, now I have no spine but a huge ass splinter to replace it" I rolled off and tried to comfort myself and stretch out from the pain.

"urgghh..." a low moan, almost a growl, emanated from the chest. A bright silver mechanic hand popped out from the crater I left behind on my impact. A second hand punched through and grabbed an edge, both did, for support as it lifted itself from its coffin, I mean the chest. We did technically wake something up. A spare endoskeletons head popped up from the hole and looked around. Creaks and whirs were heard from his movements as he took in his surroundings. He tried to climb out, but he fell down each time. Me and Marysa took one of his arms each and lifted him out.

"Smashing entrance there Endy, what's your name?"

"Zach, I will smash you if you don't stop, right now"

Several rusty grindings, he tried opening his mouth.

"You think there might be an oil can in here?"

"More than likely, this place looks like a bomb shelter"

We set it down on a crate nearby, since we smashed open his 'home' I wondered why it would be in such a locked up container. I checked out it's chest, searching for anything at all. Nothing. This Endo was just sitting in the dark with absolutely nothing to do for over 30 years it seems like. It's not sentient I think but it still deserves some comfort. Miranda yelled something about her finding oil and a square metal package.

"It has a lightning symbol on it, it might be another battery pack that BB can use!"

"Kick ass, bring the oil over here and lube him up, I am going to go check on BB"

"K!"

BB was still head down standing. It looks like he's in his final stages before shutting off. I had to find a thingy to open up his head. I wish he wouldv'e told me how to do it but I wasn't an engineer from the 70's or earlier. It was concealed but I had to unscrew his hat off. He had like a propeller thingy on top of it so once I unscrewed it his hat felt loose so I took that off like a lid from a cookie jar. Inside I shone my flashlight and there were two push releases inside the body. After wrenching my hand around and getting arms deep, I finally got to the two buttons and pushed them out. The front buttons of his shirt popped out and his entire body split in half from the front. Both sides of his body slipped off and he was just a bare endo now. Even though his rotund shape suggested that his endo too was circular, it wasn't. I found the energy core where his heart would be...and underneath that, a Operating System. Just like Chica...

I shook the thought out, I have to save this life before I lose another. His was just a slip in slip out deal with the energy core disc that I had. I had to rewire a couple of components and figures before I put him back together. Once the buttons were back in and I popped his hat back into place and then screwed on his propeller, I waited. It took a few moments, but a small whirring noise emanated from within him, and his eyes stuttered with glows before having set on a finite glow. He looked up and generally looked happy, even though he already wore an expression of glee. Miranda called me back over, I needed to see what kind of information this guy had on him.

"Thank you adult"

"I am an adult yes, however, my name is and I would like to called/known as Zach please"

"OK, thank you Zach. For saving me"

"I think it's safe to say it's what I do best"

I smiled down on the little robot, and held out my hand. He dropped his balloon and his sign, grasped my hand, and walked with me towards the spare endo and Marysa. I wonder what's going on up on the surface? Miranda and Foxy should have left by now. I hope she's keeping out of sight if she is still here.

*Scene Change ~ Dining Area*

*Foxy's POV*

From what I understand and see, is that only a few employees are here today along with a few dozen or so applicants for this "Contest" Mr. Fazbear is apparently hosting. My mate Miranda was still nesting in our Cove with the kits, and I was being swarmed by many young women. All the lads lost interest in me apparently or couldn't get to me. The girls sat me down near the kitchen where a table was at, and wouldn't leave me alone or stop touching me. Not that I minded anyway. It was mainly just petting and feeling over my body. Every now and then the eager young lasses, all around their mid 20's I assumed, would do a word play with me. What I mean is, I told them I was the pirate fox Foxy.

"Do you wanna plunder my booty captain?"

"I have a bit of treasure if you wanna have it"

"Can I see your salty dog captain?"

"I want you to sail my seven seas"

"I'd say shiver me timbers but it's your wood that's shaking"

"Pirate? More like pie rape! surprise me with a pie and while I eat it sneak up behind me and use my ass! That way it's pi-rape!"

"That's a mighty fine mast you got there, I wonder what would happen if I blow on it?"

"I'm pretty fishy down there, you can call me a mermaid"

"Instead of walking the plank, I just wanna sit on it"

"I'd love for you to drop your anchor in my lagoon"

"I want you to fire your cannon down my porthole"

"You wanna bury your treasure in here?"

"If that's a sword I have a sheath for it"

Zach would be so proud

It was just an onslaught. Zach warned me about this once. He called it 'getting hit on' or 'flirted with' It could be good or bad, depending on the situation and where I stood on the subject. I liked the attention I was getting and purred when they scratched behind my ear, I even started to beat my foot up and down. The Brunette ran her hand down my chest and threw it into my trousers. I was already getting a hard on. She was expecting just a crotch piece but she had gotten so much more. The next hour or so was just me and these four women, all inside the big stall in the ladies restroom, using my body and passing me around, like some toy. I came for each of them and they all sung a song for me of some sort. they had me say the first line a couple of times. I thought it was all good fun

Are you ready lassies?

Aye aye Captain!

I can't hear you!

Aye Aye Captain!

Oooh

After that they just sang the rest

Who lives in a cove inside a pizzeria?

Foxy Pirate!

Bushy red fur and knotty is he!

Foxy Pirate!

If knot-ical nonsense be something we wish

Foxy Pirate!

Then drop on your knees and become Foxy's bitch!

Foxy Pirate!

Ready?

Foxy Pirate!

Foxy Pirate!

Foxy Pirate!

FOXY PIRATE!

They all finished it with laughter and lust in their eyes. We took another half hour before they packed up their belongings and put on their clothes. I laid on the floor, exhausted with a limp pride. Maybe she doesn't have to know, I hope Miranda doesn't mind...

_**Hello everyone! I can understand if some of you want to smash my head open with a rock for all the puns, and I get it, it's just that I'm hard-headed most of the time so you guys need to find something else to do. I hope you liked this chapter, over 9 thousand words or so, and it's been a while since I've posted anything new so I do apologize for that so I thought I would do something funny and clever for this chapter. My usual askings go out for PM for stuff that isn't a review, please review for feedback, and follow/favorite if you haven't already please, later :3 oh and i'm also open to people wanting me to beta their stories or for you guys to beta mine. Just PM me if your'e interested. Only kick ass editors allowed to nag and correct my story.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Fifth Night

_**Hello again :3**_

_**To no one: 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 :3 Binary Code Bros**_

**_To FNAFGFfan: I try not to abuse the power of a pun but everyone loves a witty clever response to anything, glad you love the story, I will try to update as frequently as I can_**

**_To alien who writes good stuff: Puns is generally are just so fucking amazing. However, some people don't feel that way_**

**_Some people: I hope the person who created the pun died a horrible death_**

**_Me: It would have to be a pretty killer pun though_**

**_*SHOTS FIRED*_**

**_I want to see the world burn :P_**

**_To Emarye: I haven't thought about having OC's, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to the idea. That actually sounds really cool. I don't plan on using Toy Bonnie, Freddy, or Chica in this story so... that leaves 3 spots :] If anybody want's an OC in here please PM me or leave a Review to tell me your Animatronic Name, Species, Gender, etc. Also, Bonus points to those who create a drawing for it, those individuals get instant yes piled. I've already used Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Balloon Boy, Marionette, Golden Freddy, and Mr. Fazbear along with Mike Schmidt. Also, doesn't have to be Animatronic. Could be human. That just means extra work to incorporate it into the story. The rules for humans are more complex because they might have an affect from Zach's Past Present or Future. Consistency matters, It might get confuing but leave the hard stuff to me, just give me your OC's and I'll see what happens. Characteristics can be added to a Human submition_**

**_Rated T for Usual Shit_**

**_Enjoy_**

I probably shouldn't worry about Foxy too much or Miranda, they know how to take care of themselves for the most part. I think. I managed to save Balloon Boy and bring him back to life, so I'm happy for that much. Me and Marysa still had an Endoskeleton, which we dubbed Endy for the mean time, to explain to us how it got locked up in a chest. Me and BB held each others hands as we walked over to Marysa and Endy. I noticed she was checking and asking him to move joints in its body and try to speak. As I approached with BB, they both looked up at me.

"Zach, Endy here needs a new Voice Box. Everything else is in check. I tried going for yes or no questions on her as she couldn't speak"

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Like I said, yes or no questions were asked. She doesn't know why she was in a chest and doesn't know for how long. I'm going to assume she is supposed to be a bushy tailed animal with circular ears. The snout design is short so it must be something like a racoon. Once we get the voice box in we can determine the species it's supposed to represent and we can further tell characteristics such as personality and behavior, even role."

"Oh, ok. Do you think there might be one laying around here in one of the old containers or do we have to go back up to the surface?"

"I would like to check down here but I feel like I'm suffocating too and it's also better because we are going to need Miranda to give her a check up and install a new voice box. I like her eyes though, they're a mocha brown"

"Well if she has a body of a raccoon it's no surprise. Speaking of bodies, I have to go attend my dad's pyre and check out his place along with Chica's body too. Which one do you want to carry up?"

"What bodies? And I'll try to take up which ever one is lighter."

"There was an incident with my dad and Chica as he worked here once, and we initially wanted to interrogate him, but we ended up dismembering him. Chica commited suicide by slamming a Flathead into her battery supply and Operating Systems. I'll lift each of them one at a time and give you the lighter one."

Balloon Boy was having a blast, laughing and giggling during our conversation. Apparently he liked the commotion. I would too if I was locked up in a basement for over 1 score and 10 years ago.

"Actually Zach and Marysa," he piped in "With my Balloon and internal Helium tanks, I can float out of here" He smiled at his revelation. If it worked we can just hoist Endy out of here. I don't think she is able to walk on her own just yet. An idea 'popped' into my head.

"Hey BB, you said you have a helium tank on you, right?"

"Why, yes, I do." He pushed his triangular nose and it poofed up again. A small lever protruded from the middle button, BB did his giggle and a nozzle appeared. I don't know if he has good helium. what I mean is, wouldn't it have gone away, dissipated, over such a long time of being locked up? probably not, I think it's been sealed off so maybe. Only one way to find out. I went over to a nearby opened box and rummaged through it. A unopened package of pink balloons was lurking on the bottom covered by a spare suit. It definitely looked about endys size. What concerned me was the bulk of it. Sure it was slim when I pulled it out but it looked like it was a rather chubby body piece. The arms and legs were there too along with the feet, paws, joints, head, and huge tail. When I layed it down on the floor to get a better image of it, it definitely was something of a raccoon.

"Hey Marysa?" I called for her, not looking back

"Yeah Zach?"

"Can you bring Endy over here? I wanna measure her next to this suit"

Metal dragged across the floor, as she pulled to bring her over next to me and the suit. When she brought her over, there was no mistake, this was the spare suit for this animatronic. She perked up her head when she saw the suit. Maybe she remembers it? Without warning, she stood up on her own, wobbly but Marysa held her for her stability. Endy knelt down and reached into the head, pulling out a black box with wires.

"Hey, your voice box. Maybe after being in hibernation for so long you've lost your memories and all motor functions but as we brought you your stuff you started to remember!" Marysa sounded hopeful

Endy simple nodded quickly and her eyebrow pieces furrowed upwards, as in surprise and remembrance. She pointed to her throat. Now that I'm looking at it, it just needs to be hooked up. I can screw it in later, but for now, she needs a voice. Grabbing the black box, I connected a few wires and cables together. Now I just had to access her computer hardware and files to see what kind of information she had along with me rebooting her system.

"Marysa, go and find Foxy. Ask him to give you my tablet and the cable I used for Bonnie and Freddy"

"You gonna be okay down here? Don't you want me to help you bring her up?"

I pondered for a bit, thinking "yeah, my bad, I'm pretty sure BB and Endy here can bring themselves up the ladder, but let's be behind them so in case if one loses their handling or footing, we can catch and support them until they have 'caught on' to climbing."

"ugh" she didn't like the pun "Okay, I will be behind Endy and you can be behind BB. Let BB go first then and you follow along. We should get BB into her suit though"

"Good idea, here, give me her head first, I'm going to put her back together"

Meanwhile, Endy was trying to regain her voice. Moans and static were the only noises heard from her as she struggled to speak.

"Marysa, head please"

I found a release lever on the inside of the head piece, dislocating the snout and bottom jaw piece from the head, removing it, so the head piece can slide in first. Now I had to attach the other two pieces as well

"Okay, try moving your jaw"

Open, close, down, up

"now a bit more quickly"

again, just faster

"Good, now, try moving your head by using your neck and move your eyes around too. See if you can make movements with your ears."

Her neck moved horizontally and vertically, and rolled it around. Next her eyes glowed for the first time as she activated her iris colors to glow and light up. Her eyes were a soft hazelnut color. She moved the eyes in the same manner and did her eyebrows to, up and down each side and together to appear to make emotional faces. Her ears flapped down and came back up, side to side too, and even wiggled.

"Good job Endy! Now, lets slide on your body piece."

Marysa handed me her chest piece, same process, separated into two pieces. A front and back portions of her body piece which consisted of her chest and stomach area. Clasping both on top and back, now she had her body. next came the upper arms, followed by the elbows and forearms, same technique to assemble. Her hands were the tricky part. She had three finger plates along with a thumb plate and were jointed in three areas each except the thumb, which was two. I had to dissamble the hand, and clasp on the paw area first, then the knuckles, and finally the fingers.

"Okay, raise your arms, swing them around, slowly though, bend your joints, raise your arms again but over your head, move your fingers"

Each movement was fluid and accurate, no grinding noises or creaks, she seemed fine.

"Hell yeah, now it's you thigh plates, knees, ankle, and feet."

The thigh and leg plates worked the same as the arms did along with the joints. The tricky part, once again, came down to the feet. She had a small metal plate with even smaller 4 individual plates as to represent a foot and toes. However, the process was the same. Put on and clasp the feet, toe joints (just 1 for each though), and the then the toes pieces. Now she had her full body, and last came her tail. It was a rather bulky, squished down and folded in plastic package wrapped in tape. When I unraveled it, immediately as I was doing so, it started to take its shape. Her tail of the endoskeleton swished side to side in anticipation. While I was unpackaging her tail, she flexed and bent at her knee, ankle, and toe joints to test them. She was in perfect condition. I wouldn't expect much wear or tear on the endoskeleton as she was just laying inside her chest. Once I had the tail fully out of the package, I whipped it around a bit to get some air incorporated into it, let it breathe from being suffocated for so long. Some time went by and I was content with the fluffy furry look of her raccoon tail. There was a little note inside the package that now laid on the floor which used to have her tail in it. I picked it up and read

_The tail must be opened up to properly insert the tail appendage of the animatronic._

_The animatronic that uses this tail suit piece will have to slide it into the rings inside and test the flexibility of it._

_The release lever holing it together is actually a zipper, covered by the suits fur/felt_

_At the base of the tail where the opening is, slide your hand into it and release the lever._

_Once released, the opening will expand a bit more, allowing a hand to grasp the zipper and push it down its track, exposing the internal structure_

_As soon as the end tip of the animatronics tail connects and inserts to the tip of the tail and has the tail through all the rings,_

_Zip the tail up and rotate the base, securing the tail to the bodys' suit_

_-Management_

Ok, that's simple enough. And, sure enough, it all happened like it should have. Now that she has her suit on she can walk around the establishment, Hopefully Mr. Fazbear doesn't mind. He only asked me to fetch BB. I don't think _he _even knows about this girl. Thats actually right though, I wanted some helium. Tearing open the pink balloon bag, I pulled out one and inserted the nozzle into the opening of the balloon. BB just pushed the top button and... nothing. No air.

"Well shit"

"I'm sorry Zach"

"It's not your fault BB," I tried to assure him "It's mine for having hopes up"

He tried again, and a sputtering noise emmitted from him

"One more time"

The balloon swelled to the size of a beach ball almost immediately after he pushed his button again

"Better out than in huh?"

Marysa caught on

M: "I'd say you were pent up, I'm glad we could give you a release"

Z: "You've blown me away BB"

M: "I would say you are full of hot air, but its not, I'm just glad that we helium (Heal-uh-him)"

Z: "I love these balloons though, make me so happy, I might just pop!"

M: "A rare animatronic housed a noble element, I guess you could say we we were up-lifted"

Z: "Last one, and talking talking of noble elements, I've ran out of jokes, some might i've used them up and argon (are-gone)

The raccoon animatronic piped in, surprising us with her sudden voice

"I know what's going on her, and it's punderful!"

BB watched with glee as we tried to top each other. My watch chimed for 9AM

"Ah crap we've been down here for almost two hours"

"Well, at least it wasn't a waste of time"

I knew it, this is my cue, my destiny

"You mean" Lifts shirt "_This waist of time?" _

"DONE"

She left the room, heading to the stairwell where we can escape. The raccoon followed after her, she was at first trying to walk on her legs, but it seems she has more of a hind leg deal, so she waddled from side to side

"hey, copy me"

I got down on my fours, she followed suit **  
><strong>

"Ok, so, Left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg" I was bear-crawling on the floor, trying to show her how it works. It didn't take long before she got a hang out, i guess you could say her footing was hands down allright. She made her way to the ladder, shifting her body side to side as she tried to move with the momentum. Her tail swished in the same fashion, except, while her body was moving left to right, her tail was moving right to left, to counter act the movement of her so she could help further her stability. I got up and dusted myself off, clapping my hands for her encouragement and to remove the dust and dirt from my hands as well. She neared the base of the stairwell but stopped as the ball pit stalled her. I scooped her up and threw her to the ladder, she clung onto the railing upon impact and thanked me. I waded my way over, and told her to keep a grip as she ascended the ladder the same way she walks on all fours. When I picked her up that's when I noticed how small she was. She wasn't tiny like Balloon Boy, which I still have to collect and bring him up. I tied the balloon from earlier and found some extra rope to tie around the balloon, so as it suspended itself in air, BB could hold on to it. I watched from the bottom as she climbed her way up, and Marysa helped her once she reached the top

"My turn Zach?" BB came over but stopped once he got to the ball pit too. I didn't throw him like I did her, but I held him over my head and I assume he already knew how to climb a ladder because he was going up on his own. I noticed that he didn't have his sign or other balloon with him, the ceramic one, so I grabbed those and proceeded up the ladder

Miranda P.O.V.

It's dark in here, and I can't leave because I might be found. I couldn't see Foxy anywhere as I peeked out of the Cove periodically. I knew that he was surrounded by those crazy FanGirls earlier. I just hope he's okay. These kids haven't been fussy so I'm glad for that, the last thing I need is to be discovered. Where are you?

Zach P.O.V

I need my tablet. I have to check out the raccoons' files so I can see just what she is exactly. BB was already next to the wind up box that Marionette resided in so I guess he's just waiting for him. The raccoon, she needed to come with me to the security office but she wasn't in the back stage when I resurfaced. A lot of commotion was being heard from the Dining Area. I had already turned off the power down there and I stored the Chevel Blanc in her chest where the racoon was held, so I can be safe knowing that it won't be stumbled upon if anyone were to go down there. Not that anybody would, I think. I sealed off the Basement Trapdoor; I couldn't have pushed the bench back in place because it was an immensely heavy bench surprisingly, so I have to get Freddy and Bonnie to help me with that. Chica's head was on a shelf next to the door rather than a door prop to keep it open.

"Actually..." I went over to her head, and peered inside.

"I had an hunch, where would it go?"

Chicas endoskeleton head piece was missing. Where was her body? I left the Backstage and headed for the security office. If I check the Cameras, maybe I can see who is responsible. In the Dining area, it seems that Mr. Fazbear was finishing up with the remaining entrants and their entries. I told him briefly of BB and the raccoon. He just smiled and said something about how it saved him some money. He had two piles set up on his table. One I assume for contenders and another for rejects. The rejects pile was growing as he looked over the contenders and discarded them as he carefully but quickly reviewed them over. I guess he was eager to call for a designer and his go-to guy for animatronics. The raccoon was standing by the restrooms.

"Hey" I startled her a bit, she seemed focused on the bathrooms

"Those people, they go in and don't come back. Then there's this noise and I see them again. What's happening back there?"

"Well, those are the restrooms. It's where humans, like me, go to have some private time"

She nodded her head in understanding

"I see, is there a difference between the two?"

"Well, yeah. The left is for the females, the humans with the long hair and bulges on their chests. The right is for the taller humans, the males. However, humans aren't always like that as each one is unique. Whether tall or small, big or skinny, long hair or short, they're all different."

"Am I unique?" She wondered

"Yes, no other creature is like you in this world. And you are an animatronic, not a human. Reason why is because you are immortal, somewhat, and a machine. We have an internal biological clock that times out. We age and die."

"Ah, there's so much to learn!" Jumping up and down in excitement, I can tell she likes it here

"Speaking of learning come with me"

"Uh, one second please"

"What's up?"

"I've noticed that the females voices are more high pitched than those of males, however, I think I hear a males' voice in there" Pointing to the left entryway

"I'll give it a look"

"Can I come?"

"Yeah I don't see why not"

Venturing into the Bathroom, we checked each stall. Upon the last stall, Foxy was sprawled out laying on his back trousers and shirt off. He looked so out of it, humming "Dum de do da do dum"

"Foxy, what happened?" I wasn't angry, just mildly concerned

"The lasses came, boarded me ship, stole my treasure, and left me exhausted" He explained, taking breaths inbetween his pauses.

"Well, let's get this captain back in his britches"

"Why is he like this? Are you an Animatronic too?"

Foxy jerked his head up **The one on his neck **to see the new voice.

"I am the great Pirate Fox!" He laid down his head once more with a thud before drifting off to sleep"Swiggity Swoogity I'm coming for that booty..."

He slurred off to sleep and snored soon afterwards. I just sighed and smiled. I won't let this pass on to Miranda, she is already under enough pressure with being in that Cove. I knew that because Miranda wouldn't leave without Foxy. I slipped on his blouse, buttoning him up and folding his cuffs. Next came his underwear that he wore, so I had to push the tail into place. Now it's just his pants. I went ahead and dressed him into it and buttoned him too.

"Hey, umm, Endy"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind, carrying him for me?"

"Do I have the physilogical capabilities to perform that kind of an action?"

"Uhhh, yeah, you should anyway. Just, scoop him up, sling him over your shoulder and follow me. Not a word to anyone though."

"Sure thing Zach!" She smiled with the response.

"Ok just follow me"

Something I've noticed about her is that her suit is that she has an advanced facial response system. The corners of her mouth droop or rise, same thing with the eyebrows. Hell, I think she can even grin, scrunch her nose, and be legit with whatever physical emotional response she wants. We left the Bathroom, and the Dining Area was nearly empty, save for a few employees and remaining contestants. Mr. Fazbear was still at the table working on his decision for the new animatronic. I'm not going to bother him, I will just pass by and check my office so I can work on Endy. We took off for the west hallway and made our way to to the West Hall. Stopping by pirate cove, we layed him down next to the curtains. Miranda didn't pop out but whispered

"Is that you Zach?" she sounded a bit worried

"Yeah it's me"

"Oh ok, um, where is Foxy?"

"He's right here" I pushed him to the curtains and slid him in "He's tuckered out, he needs to sleep?"

"Why is he like this though?" She dragged him inside

"Well," I began "Let's just say that he had excessive attention and activity"

I tried to reassure her, and I think it worked

"Did somebody hurt him?" She didn't believe me

"No no no no no no no no no, he's fine. Look, I'm going to check the security cameras. If I find anything I'll let you know, ok?" I tried to calm her down. She inhaled and exhaled deeply

"Ok, ok, ok, ok" Just repeated that for a few time before growing silent. I wouldn't blame her.

I left with Endy to my office. She stopped periodically to examine the many details, decorations, kid art, and memorabilia that lined these hallways. I didn't wait for her. Entering my office, Freddy and Bonnie both held Chica. She has her head back on. I started to get suspicous

"Um, what are you doing?"

Freddy tried to explain, but kept stuttering

"Look, we heard Chica, ok? She was moaning, believe it or not. We put her head back on and carried her over. We wanted you to check her out. Bring her back..." Bonnie spoke up first, she was close to tears. Well, as close as an animatronic could be to a state of crying. Oil _leaked_ and _welled_ out of her eyes.

"Ok, that is reason enough. I just didn't wish I had to 'Catch' you, As if you were doing something wrong. Listen, Chicas' parents will be here soon, to collect the 'anonymous' information to collect the body from it's unmarked grave and give her a resting place. I personally can only repair the animatronic technicalities to a certain degree but that doesn't certify that Chica will come back as Chica. If you want to talk souls and reincarnation, go check out Marionette. Maybe he can help you. As far as I know, he's known for something along the lines of 'The Joy of Creation'"

Freddy and Bonnie looked really worried when I mentioned Marionette.

"You... you met... The Puppet Master?" Freddy was stuttering, but it's more like pauses.

"Yeah, don't worry, as long as I'm around, he won't do anything. Mr. Fazbear and he already agreed to terms. Which reminds me, you have an appointement with him. He will bring Chica back for privileges of free roam around the restraunt. And don't feel nervous around him, I've already straightened him out, so don't worry"

Bonnie and Freddy held onto each other. They looked into one anothers eyes, and hugged. Endy came into the room with a drawing.

"Hey Zach-kun Who is this?" She held a picture of a childs' representation of Golden Freddy up to me

I pointed behind me "See the big brown guy? That's his mom, literally"

They both looked over to me and wondered who she was

"Bonnie, Freddy" I began "This is your new friend. We don't have a name for her yet and we don't know her occupatoin but-"

"We know who she is and she happens to be a slut" Bonnie fiercely accused her

"And what Proof do you have besides what words you conjure up?"

"You'll see, that drunken perverted Tanuki is just bad for everyone here" They left to the east hallway where they later came upon the Main Stage where Marionette slept. I imagine BB must be meeting them soon.

"Why... Why do they say those things about me, I don't know... What they were talking about nor can I confirm that..."

She sounded really depressed. 'Tears' seemed to leak from her eyes, I could only comfort her

"Hey hey it's okay" I tried to assure her "Since you don't know what's going on just treat this as if you're a new person, just start over and have a different relation with them. Assure them you don't mean harm and that you just want to be friends."

She sniffled a bit, rubbing her forearms across her face to collect the tears

"Thank you Zach, really, thank you"

No problem, helping others is what I tend to do best. Speaking of which, would you mind I plugged you with something? I need you to power down so I can access your CPU and Files to determine who, what, and why are you, well, you"

"I would be fine with that" Her tail swished side to side in anticipation.

"OK, just stay still. I'm going to open up your suit, power you down, access you stuff, gather information, edit you a bit, and leave" I explained to her. While doing so, I found my cable to connect my tablet to her. Shutting her down, I reopened her chest piece by unclasping the sides and set it to the side. Using the USB 3.0 A type that I used on Bonnie and Freddy earlier, I booted up her systems lost files and explored the inner secrets to the animatronic. The main menu came up and it was categorized into several tabs. One of them said Operating System, another said Battery Usage, and the last one on the list said Program. Clicking on that, I was brought up to a long list of information such as serial number, manufacturer, and date of creation. I was looking for her occupation and general information so I can clarify the species she is supposed to represent and what her purpose of function may be. She is actually a Tanuki, like Bonnie said earlier. Most of her behavior is based upon an adult entertainment. I have to check her OS to confirm on what she can and cannot do. As far as adult entertainment goes, I think she's just supposed to be that one chick that is loud and fun.

I know that Mr. Fazbear said he would open up a little winery area for the adults that came in so that was going to be her designated area. I checked off areas that I wanted her to be active in such as conversation, reactions, and gestures. One action was labeled flirting, and another common sense. Those would be good together, so I checked those off. I had to reboot her once I was done but I wanted to check her OS before I go. Her OS when I pulled up the screen was full of binary coding and command prompts. I didn't find a media file like I did in Freddy but I didn't want to see what she might've been capable of anyway. Majority of her AI OS commands and abilities were focused on how adult she is supposed to be. I'm not sure if she's actually capable of doing something like sex but I never found a file or command ability to disable or activate. I guess that's just up to her own doing. I sighed and clicked out of her main screen and told the system to restart and boot up again. I pulled the plug and reclasped the pieces again. Again, like Bonnie and Freddy she did a start up with the stretching and and finished after about 5 min.

"..."

"Um..."

She didn't say anything. Shit, did I break her? What did I mess up?

"...Zach..."

"Uh... Yeah?"

"I remember... Everything"

Her eyes lit up and she looked directly at me, holding her hands out, she grasped onto my shirt and held me in the air. Dropping one hand down but clenching it to a fist by her side, she prepared to punch me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. She started to laugh

"bwahahahahahahaha!"

I was seriuosly confused, this wasn't some melancholic laughter or anything malevolent, no, she was generally laughing

"Oh holy crap Zach I scared the shit out of you!"

"Ok..."

She set me down and fixed the creases in my shirt by patting me down and straightened me out, my heart was still beating heavily and I was coming down in shock

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do"

"To hell with what you think I wasn't going to do anything, you're little whimpers are cute by the way"

She was still laughing. I'm guessing she's a jokester. She cleared her throat as she prepared to say something

"Zach, I am a Tanuki. My name is Bree but you can call me Breeze if you like. My personality consists of a mischevious nature and I have quite a few adult compatibilities. I only tricked you like that to check my defense system. I apologize. When I flirt and have a good time with the adults sometimes they get 'confused' so to speak, and when they advance on me, I have to direct them outside."

"Well, that explains a little"

"How so?"

"Well, Mr. Fazbear told me to look for Balloon Boy and I also found you, and earlier than that, He told me he was adding a Winery for the Adults. So it's no surprise when I found you he smiled"

"Oh ok, sounds good"

"Well, I have to go check on Bonnie and Freddy, they might be doing something with Marionette"

"Can I come?"

"I don't see why not, sure"

We exited via the East Hallway door entrance to the East Hall and made our way down to the Dining Area. Along the way down, Bree surprised me by grabbing my crotch by sneaking her hand underneath me, causing me to let out a small scream. She giggled and released me, saying her apologies and how I was cute. Damn Tanuki, she was still pretty cool though from what I could tell. Majority of the Place was empty, just a few employees cleaning up after the contestants. The Show Stage curtain was drawn back and I worried for what may be going on the other side. There was a door which leads to the Stage on the far left of it, near the Back Stage. It was locked to prevent kids from going back there, and even adults. We can't have the '5 Children' incident again, can we? Pulling out my key chain which had a little retractable system to it so I didn't have to worry about losing or dropping them, I picked out the key to open the door to the Show Stage. The key chain itself had 1 for the supply closet; which Bonnies' head was at the base of it, 1 for the front doors with a Freddy Head, another for the back entrance to the kitchen so the goods and shipments can come in had Chicas' head, and Foxy strangely had a key too. But I never figured out where it went. Other doors in the establishment had a door and key but no special key. I have access to pretty much anywhere on the establishment. I just don't know where Foxy goes too. The rest are generic gold and silver keys.

Going through the little pathway and into the ShowStage, Marionette was standing against the wall with his hands up, pointing to Chica, who lay in the middle of the floor, sprawled out and her appendages extended. Her form was encompassed by a circle, and it looks like her head was pointing due south. The key chain also came with a small compass, though I never knew why. I checked it and I confirmed she was pointed due south. Marionette is the Puppet Master of the Joy of Creation, which brings me to this question: Where did he come from? Who created the creator? Was his existence solely to bring those back to life? Bonnie approached me with Freddy by her side. They were holding hands as they witnessed Marionette doing a strange ritual. The lighting was dim but bright enough to see what was going on. Marionette was whispering and chanting, but I don't think it was it Italian. I picked up a few words of his, and it seemed that every 13 lines he would start over.

"..._Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos!... _Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres... __Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum! Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum! Phasmatos Raverus On Animum!..._Ohto Eestanay As Vazat Esvet Ohnaz Eespalit..._Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phasmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors! Somos Suster Gana, Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phasmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors!"______

I didn't want to interrupt him, so I whispered to Bonnie "How long does this last?"

She hushed back "I don't know, it's actually a once in a life time thing, so to speak, to witness something like this."

Freddy added in "Hush now, Chica will be back, but her shell is still damaged. We need you to repair her, please."

I tried to keep my voice down "Have you ever considered on what she wanted? Don't be selfish, she deserves to rest"

Freddy was in my face towering over me "I have considered it and she is in pain. We can't let her stay in this kind of state"

The incantations were getting louder, the room was shaking, the light was fading in and out, the very air seemed to electrify

"We can't help her, she has decided her fate! People die for a reason ya know? This was meant to be!"

He brought his fist back and tried to slug me in the chest. I caught it with both hands and tried to push him back. Bonnie left and Bree was in a corner, her tail wrapping around her body as she hugged it sitting on the floor. Bonnie came back and I saw with my peripheal vision she had two square packages. One I assumed for her OS and another for her Battery Life. Marionette screamed. I never heard such a demonic voice come from anybody, this entity, just what is he? Freddy released his fist from me and knelt on his knees. Bonnie did the same practice, Bree was still huddled in her ball. I looked over to Chica. White light poured from her eyes and shone out in a brilliant blinding manner. Her mouth was open, hanging, possibly past its maximum arc of stretch it was allowed to perform. I was mesmerized.

"ZaCH YoU MUsT FiX HEr sOoN I CaNnOT HOlD FoR LOnG" Shit, I grabbed the package from Bonnie and Chica's chest piece was already propped open. I pushed it further apart and looked inside. The screwdriver was still planted in place.

"Uhhh, Dammit"

I yanked it out, I heard Chica moan. Next came the rerouting of power as I switched both pieces with the new ones. It was just taking wires out and putting them in their new place. I was just glad it was the same model. As soon as I finished routing her OS and Battery system was online, everything stopped. My hands were still in her chest, I couldn't move. Marionette whispered into my ear

"_now all we need, is a little blood"_

Before I could react, Marionette reached for my neck and slit my throat. I felt the blood pouring from its laceration. I screamed, then I realized, I wasn't in any pain. Actually, there wasn't almost any blood. It traveled in 2 neat stream from my neck down and through my arms, reaching my hands and splitting into 5 smaller streams as they leaked from my fingertips to the inside of her suit. Did I just imagine my blood spilling from my body just because he slit my throat? I was feeling light headed. Marionette dropped me, and when I hit the ground, that's when I realized I was actually 10 feet off the ground. I blacked out

When I came to, it was nearly 11pm when I checked my watch. I groaned in pain, now the shock was coming to me. I tried to pick myself up, I collapsed again. I felt hands wrap underneath my arms, and pick me up. It was so dark, where is everyone? Where is anyone? Was I dreaming? no... Chica. I whimpered, What the hell had happened? My stomach heaved and rejected its contents, I was in pain for over half an hour. I was being dragged out of the room during that time and was placed inside my office. When we got to my room the person or being that had picked me up left. Where is my tablet? Are we in danger? Am I in danger? Propping myself up with the swivel chair and then the desk, I had blurred vision and my hearing wasn't all that well. Just a constant buzz in both ears, infesting my ear drums, drowning out any other noise. Turning the tablet on, I tried to regulate my breathing and clear out my eyes by rubbing off crust and blinking to produce the natural lubricant in them because my eyes felt very dry and tired. I shook my head a couple times, whipping around my hair to try an orient my self from the fatigue.

Camera 1A: Bonnie Chica Freddy all standing perfectly still next to each other

"Wait...What? They should be in free roam, well, maybe not Chica but-"

The cameras blacked out and static was the only response. When It came to, Bonnie had left.

"Oh fuck this, not night 1 all over again"

My neck was in pain, I held a hand to it, feeling the scabbed slit of skin.

"_to be honest, you've never left night 1. In fact, everything up until now has been a hallucination"_

Who the hell?

"Wha-What do you mean? I've never left the first night?"

A low rumble of a laugh filled my head

"_hahahahahahaha human, experience hell over and over"_

Fuck

checking out of the monitor, I brought my self to check both door lights. nothing, but Bonnie is on the move. Assuming it is the first night, all I have to do is check every now and then. Because night one for me wasn't all that bad

*Moan's from the east side*

Checking the light Bonnie was looking in

"Fuck already?!"

slamming the door down, I checked Cam 1A again, everyone was gone. Cam 1B and Chica was lurking in the Dining Area. Cam 5 with the Back Stage and Bonnie was back to haunting that. Where is Freddy? I checked every camera, even the storage closet, he wasn't there. However, when I came to Cam 4B, Freddy was in the doorway. I put down the monitor and pressed the light button, if I could. I neared it and a brown furry paw wrapped its hand around my wrist. I was trembling in fear. It wasn't even 12am yet! Freddy stepped into the Security Office light and loomed over me, his eyes a complete black with a small white pupil in each center. I feared for the worst

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and he was smiling at me? Just what the hell was going on?

"Hey Marionette!" He called after in the west hallway "He's good!"

Marionette entered through and reached over with his long slender arms, and pressed the door button behind me. I'd forgotten all about that, and Bonnie came through. Foxy ran in a little while later, still the same as before, but not a robot, no, he was still alive. Then... Where is Bree? Chica?

"Avast ye landlubber, Zachy how be ye?"

And then it's back to normal, I think.

"OK, anybody want to tell me what's going on here?"

Freddy explained "Marionette wanted to know how well you worked against us"

I stared at him "I-I don't understand..."

"Well," he begun "What I mean is, we wanted to know if it came down to it, you'd fight back. And you didn't. You had the capability to do so but you chose not to"

"Isn't that a bad thing?" I needed to wrap my head around this

"Not neccessarily, but we already knew you could fend off one of us quite easily."

"Aye Lad, but try us in a group then..."

"I know!" Bonnie added "Let's go to the Dining Area! Me and Bree can start moving the tables!"

I had to stop everyone for a second "OK hold the fuck up!" The animatronics halted themselves for a minute " What the fuck happened earlier? And where is Chica?"

Balloon Boy came up behind me and tugged my shirt

"Hey BB," I knelt down to him "What's up?"

He gave me a cupcake, with two eyes. And a Balloon that had print lettering which portrayed the words "Let's Eat!" on it. The Balloon was Yellow, and the back with a picture of Chica in the kitchen.

"oh, well, that seems appropriate. Actually, it's obvious"

I left via Easthall and continued down halfway then I turned right, pushing through the swivel door, meeting Chica. She was at the island piece, kneading dough rather slowly. She looked up at and smiled, but, it was depressed. I noticed that she looked a little more human than last time when it came to characteristics. She looked like a yellow Nympahdora Tonks with a chicken beak now than the animatronic she was before. She wasn't as bulky, no, she was slimmer too. It's almost as if she was a Metamorphagus from Harry Potter, that one book series.

"Hi," She said sheepishly "How are you?"

"I just... I thought you were gone. I've tried to keep you at rest but maybe that was due to my own disbelief you could actually die." I told her

She chuckled a bit with a hand to her mouth "That's not an answer to my question, but thanks for trying"

I just... I couldn't do much of anything really. I was in shock and disbelief she came back. Not that I didn't want her back, no, but, shouldn't the dead stay dead? Maybe she's supposed to be immortal.

"Ho-how long have you been 'up'?" I asked

"Well, soon after I was brought back you fainted and then Marionette had to rest afterwards so he went back to his box. Freddy and the others plus the new girl were very happy for me and Bonnie told me of how you found my remains and how you are trying to get me buried. The others should get buried too. I don't think it'll affect our host-bodies or spirit that dwells within it but we should be fine."

"Ok... How are you?"

"Zach don't be so awkward, I'm fine, really"

She went back to her dough and didn't say anything after that. I thought about the situation

"Well, careful with that dough, you don't want to get a yeast infection"

She dropped the dough from her hands and it landed with a plop on the board. She picked up the rolling pin and held it over her head, eye twitching.

"aaaaaaand shit"

she started to laugh slowly and then soon after became a very happy laugh. I guess she didn't mind it. You gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet huh? well, in this recipe, it makes dough and a good time. I left her once she pushed me out, still laughing. I headed to the Dining area from the front entrance to the kitchen rather than the one I originally came through from into the kitchen. Actually, where is Miranda? Now that I thought about it, if Foxy is here, where is she? When I entered the Dining Area, Bonnie and Foxy were both clapping and cheering me. Oh that's right, apparently we're going to fight. Well, it's just a contest so I guess I can. BB and Marionetee sat at the table, or, one of them for that matter, with Mama Fazbear. They all looked excited and Mama held her hands to her mouth when she knew I was going to fight Freddy. Bonnie was at one corner of the area next to the entrance to the bathrooms prepping Freddy. Foxy was patiently waiting for me at the opposite corner. I walked over to him.

"Hello Lad, ready for Freddy are we?" Foxy seemed hyped. I took off my jacket leaving my shirt on, but it did feel cold in here once I did. The thermostat controller was on the wall closest to the kitchen. I cranked it up from 66 degrees to 75 degrees. The heater kicked in and so did I. I was doing a couple of stretches before Freddy took the center of the stage. We met each other and bumped fists, I guess he already knew what to do because he took an offensive stance and did a little jump with each movement, trying to get himself pumped. Must be something he saw online, the tablet does have access to the internet so I guess he just googled MMA.

"Are you ready for Freddy boy?"

"I'm about to stuff those words into your suit Fatbear!"

"Its Fazbear!"

And with that, he charged at me. Left hook, right jab, I pushed both out of the way and skipped back as he advanced on me. I wasn't going to able to continue like this. I side stepped him and brought a left kick to his torso. He caught it

"Eh?!"

Grabbing my leg, he swung me around a good couple of times before letting me fly. I had to regain my composure as I was just twirling around in the air. I flipped myself, regaining my self control and landed while tumbling with the momentum. I was mere inches from cracking my skull on the main stage. We were 30 feet apart, I charged him head on. He took a defensive stance, and I superman punched him. It connected, but he took the hit to uppercut me in the stomach. I soared into the air, hit the ceiling, and came back down hard. It's not possible, I should've been able to do some damage. He was just smiling in his goofy giddy manner. I looked up, pushing my arms up to support my body. He was closing the distance quickly, I had to act fast. Spinning on my self, and throwing my weight into the air, I got myself standing again, just seconds before Freddy was inches from me. I ducked his right hook, and tackled him. I got off and flipped him

"urgh, dammit!"

With one hand I held his arm behind his back and tried to make hit submit as I pushed down on him to keep him from moving. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He tapped three times on the ground.

"Ok that's it! please get off of him Zach!" Bonnie was reffing but she was also crying. It was fair, and he did actually do pretty well. I was surprised, at least now I can know that if I'm gone he can protect the place, protect this house. I got off of him and let him have his arm back. As soon as I was though, he spun around and tackled me. I braced myself for a hit. Nothing happened. He was smiling with closed eyes in a goofy grin above me.

"That was fun Zach, thank you!"

Good Sportsmanship? I don't know, I was expecting worse. I guess I shouldn't underestimate him. I wasn't ready for Freddy. We both laughed and Chica made food. BB hung out with Bonnie and Freddy as they talked to each other, Marionette and Chica went to the kitchen, and Bree with Foxy reorganized the Dining Area. I helped out with the mess, and when we were done Chica brought me some pizza. I ate it in a noisily manner, I didn't realize the last time I had something to eat was actually yesterday afternoon. I was starving, but I had to control myself or else I might've just thrown it up, and I didn't want Chica to think the food was bad. Foxy came over with the Tanuki having her head and body wrapped by his tail. His tail was actually really big and long, about as big as his body. He sat down with the Tanuki across from me

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked foxy, tired

"Aye lad, this Tanuki won't let up" He complained

"But it's just that you're so cute!" She protested

"And I've already told you, I have a wife and kids already, she's the only lass I'll ever need" he scolded

"Well, how would you explain yourself being sexually exhausted in the girls bathroom with your clothes off?" I countered

His expression went grim and worried as he remembered the events. he sighed "I don't know lad, everything happened so quick"

"Well," I continued "I am not going to tell Miranda anything; and neither are you Bree, to anyone, you hear? Did you use protection?"

He looked up, fear on his face "N-no..."

"Well, aside from my littler theory, The Beauty and the Beast, I don't think it's possible. Also, everyone's eyes are changing for the most part. Apart from marionette, everyone has a different shade of eyes now that we are getting more love and attention. You remember Chica's theory? The Color Spectrum of Love? Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. Well, I think Marionette will always have black, Chica has blue eyes now, Freddy and Bonnie have matching yellow eyes, BB has blue eyes, Bree here has green eyes, and you Foxy, have lost your golden eyes. It's red now, crimson hue. Looks badass bro. Also, where is Miranda?"

"Aye, I acknowledge those theories and I hope for the best. Miranda took off with the kids back to her house. She said she wanted to start packing soon. What night are you on anyway?

"Uh," I had to think. When did I start this actually? "I should be on my fifth night tonight."

"Oh, ok"

After that, we kinda just sat there. Where's my tablet? I might as well go on Facebook or YouTube for the rest of the night. Yes, cat vines...

**_Thank you all for being patient and wanting this story more and more, _**

**_it really means a lot to me. See ya later! Remember what I said in the Update, I may repeat the current chap to keep it in the front. Once it reaches page 5 then I'm going to repost it. Later :3 Btw, the demonic summoning thing was complete bullshit that I took from the Vampire Diaries, I wasn't even sure if it was accurate at the minimum. I don't watch that show, I was just trying to look up Latin based rituals. If you do watch VampireDiaries bonus points to you and sorry if I mess up information. Also, due to popular demand Chica did make that dramatic return, hope you guy's are happy X3_**


	18. FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT NOTICE

I AM STILL HERE

FNAF3 CONFIRMED

CHAP18 SOON

BEST WISHES,

CALIBAUSE16


End file.
